Celibacy
by Aki Midori
Summary: [FINALLY UPDATED] Simple Math. Sendoh plus Celibacy equals uproar. Sendoh plus Celibacy plus Rukawa equals pandemonium. Sendoh plus Celibacy plus Rukawa plus Seduction plus Friends and Sisters equals a need for divine intervention.
1. Prologue: I Can Do It!

Celibacy  
by: Aki Midori  
Rating: PG-13  
Genre: General, Humor, Romance  
Warnings: Yaoi, suggestive theme, yaoi, yaoi, yaoi!!! Oh... This is an AU, too.  
Pairing: Look at my name and you'll know... ^_________^ Oh yeah... plus a few other pairings too.  
  
Author's Endless Blahs:  
  
I'm back, minna! Here's the next madness! No little demons here, though. Kaede Jr's last chapter will be posted sometime this week. It's finished already, but I want you people to wait a little bit longer. Heh... I *am* an evil person. *snicker*.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
DisCLaIMeRs:   
Standard disclaimers apply, thank you! (No wacky disclaimers for this one.. hehehe...)  
----------  
Celibacy  
Prologue: I Can Do It!  
  
So far, he counted three major cracks, four minor ones, silently talked with two lizards (a mommy lizard and a baby lizard), berated the pink ceiling, and sighed for a couple hundred times.   
  
The woman beside him gave a happy sigh as she tightened her embrace. Her soft breasts touched his side, but he barely noticed it. Yeah, she's beautiful. Great lay, too. But he's not happy with this anymore. If anything... he's getting *bored*.   
  
'Lemme see... One, two, three, four... twenty seven... thirty eight... a hundred and three,' he silently counted in his mind.   
  
"There were so many, that I lost count," he whispered in the dark. He gave out another long sigh and disentangled himself from the unnamed species- er- woman. Silently, he gathered his clothes and headed for the bathroom. Once inside, he stared at the mirror and studied himself.   
  
He couldn't help but smile.   
  
"Yo, cool dude," he greeted with a smirk. Yeah, he's the coolest dude he ever knew. Jet black hair, deep blue eyes, perfect skin tone, perfect smile, gorgeous body... Yep, cool dude indeed. Not to mention, he's one of the youngest executives at the advertising company he was working for. He's young, he's rich, he's handsome, he's a good guy, and yeah... he's so goddamn handsome. And a sex god, too. No wonder the women tripped on their own feet just to get laid with him. Some even went as far as proposing to him. He snickered. How many girls were there, again? He doesn't know anymore.   
  
*Sigh*  
  
"I'm such a very handsome man," he said with a shake of his head. "Heaven must love me very much. Hmmm... Must be my blessing for making those numerous girls soooooo happy. Heh."  
  
Yeah, so he's a bit vain, but oh well... he has every right to be vain. He looked at himself at the mirror again, but this time, saw a restless, discontented man.   
  
He used to enjoy this kind of life before. He's a happy man who enjoyed wild parties, few drinks here and there, beautiful women, and good sex. Yep... sex is good for the health.   
  
But nowadays, he felt bored with everything. Yes, the sex was still great. The women were still beautiful. The cash kept on flowing, but he felt... *bored*. Yeah, and incomplete, too. He's tired with this kind of lifestyle. Suddenly, he wanted something new. Something more. A new challenge. A new conquest. And he doubted that befriending lizards in the middle of the night is very enjoyable.   
  
Suddenly, he's tired with the anonymous faces. He's tired with the superficial relationships. He's tired with sleeping with unknown women, only to wake up with an empty feeling. He's tired with the humping sessions, the blow jobs, the... er- other stuff which pertains to, uh, sexual intercouse. He needed something *more*. Something more profound. Something more meaningful. Something more... more... important and fulfilling.  
  
He quickly got dressed, went out of the bathroom, blew the sleeping woman a bye-bye kiss plus a sexy wink and slipped out of the room. Once outside, he took a deep breath and went down the familiar corridors of the hotel, got into the familiar elevator, passed by the familiar receptionist and stepped out into a familiar street.   
  
What is it that he's bored of, anyway? Sex? Women? This monotonous lifestyle of work, parties, tyrsts, and *ehm* sex and women?   
  
Sendoh Akira wanted to *scream*. "What the hell is my problem?" he cried out in annoyance, earning him strange look from bystanders. Oh, to hell with these damned boring people. To hell with everything! He has an active sex life! What more could he want?!  
  
Oh.   
  
Something *more*, right?   
  
Was he getting tired of all the sex?   
  
Yeah, that must be it.   
  
Sex, sex, sex.   
  
"There's more to life than sex, right?" he asked himself, and, yet again, earning him strange look from the people. He gritted his teeth in annoyance. Haven't they seen a handsome man who talks to himself before? Oh well... he's too handsome that he attacts the attention of people within ten-mile radius. He can't blame them.   
  
Yep... there's more to life than sex.   
  
And, standing beside a bent lamp post, Sendoh Akira suddenly smiled. His brilliant mind yet again concocted another brilliant plan. He knew just what he needed! He knew now how to cure this emptiness. He knew now what this 'profound' and 'meaningful' and 'important' and 'fulfilling' thing is! Oooh... he has to share this with Hiroaki and the others!   
  
********************  
  
"You're doing what?!" Koshino Hiroaki exclaimed just after he oh-so-successfully prevented himself from spurting out the iced tea from his mouth.   
  
Sendoh grinned and patted his bestfriend in affection. "I said I'm going to practice celibacy, pal," he announced proudly.   
  
Koshino scowled. Maki coughed. Kiyota fumed. Mitsui choked on his strawberry-flavored waffles.   
  
"Oi... matte," Maki said whilst running a hand through his hair, ignoring Mitsui's desperate cries for help. "You called us at six-thirty in the morning, practically hassled us via phone calls just so we could go here at this damned cafe, disturbed some of us in our *ehm* intimate moments, only to tell us that you've gone bananas and you're going to practice celibacy?"   
  
"Pretty much, yeah. Except for that going bananas part," Sendoh said with a casual wave of his hand.   
  
"You own a few loose screws, you big shithead," Kiyota grumbled. "So you've turned into a celibate pervert, that's fine with us, we wouldn't give a friggin' damn. But why involve us?"   
  
"Did I interrupt anything, Nobu-kun?" Sendoh teased. "You're too grumpy this morning. You're far from being your cocky self."  
  
"Hell, yeah!" Kiyota snapped. 'I was hitting it off with that gorgeous hunk,' he added in his thoughts.  
  
"Who's the guy this time?" Sendoh asked, knowing very well that Kiyota could swing both ways.   
  
Kiyota vowed that he would *not* satisfy this looney's impertinent curiosity. Mitsui helplessly waved both his hands in the air, still choking from his waffle. Koshino ignored Mitsui and continued to devour his banana and jelly sandwich. Maki calmly sipped his tea. Sendoh stood up, went to Mitsui and happily pounded on his back until the latter spat out a huge amount of -erm-... 'waffles'.   
  
"Mitsui Hisashi, that's gross!" Koshino said. "No wonder you didn't get any date last night!"   
  
"Hey, let's not meddle with my personal affairs, shall we? Plus, it's his fault!" Mitsui said in defense while pointing to a happy Sendoh. He gave Sendoh a glare and said, "Oi, hentai... would you repeat that again?"   
  
"What, that Nobunaga's pretty grumpy today?"   
  
"Your announcement, moron," Mitsui snapped. "I'm not sure I heard that correctly."   
  
Sendoh pulled Mitsui's ear and shouted, "I! Am! Going! To! Practice! Ce-li-ba-cy!" in it.   
  
"I'm not deaf, goddamn you!" Mitsui said as he pulled away and massaged his hassled ear. "And yeah, you can't fool us. You can't even fool our grandmothers. 'Sendoh' and 'Celibacy' don't mix. That's a fact of reality."   
  
"Darn right," Kiyota agreed grumpily. "You, the infamous libertine of Happy Smile Advertising, Inc? The de-virginizer of innocents, the-"  
  
"Cut it out, baka!" Koshino snapped. He turned to Sendoh. "What's gotten into that perverted brain of yours this time?"   
  
Sendoh smiled. That was the question he'd been waiting for all morning. "Well, I'm bored with everything. I need a new challenge. I need a new *life*. I need something more profound than getting laid every night. I need something more meaningful than blowjobs and 69 and dragon postitions and flavored and ribbed condoms and-" He looked at a scowling Koshino and stopped before he give out too graphic details. "Oh well, I figured that I have to change my lifestyle."   
  
"You think you'd be happy with that?" Mitsui asked.   
  
"I don't know," Sendoh replied. "That's why I'm trying it for a whole month."   
  
"What does celibacy has to do with your suddenly boring life?" Maki asked.   
  
"Well, I said I need a new challenge," Sendoh replied thoughtfully. "I'm getting tired of waking up with a strange woman on a strange hotel bed. I'm getting tired of the parties, the trysts... everything! Celibacy is something foreign to me, so I guess I'd check it out."   
  
The four other guys stared at him with a dead-pan expression. He stared back with a gleeful smile.   
  
"You wouldn't last three days," Koshino stated. The other guys nodded vigorously.   
  
"Hey, have faith in me, will ya?" Sendoh said exasperatedly. "Some friends you are."   
  
"This is *you* we're talking about, Sendoh," Kiyota snapped. "You can't be left alone with a girl for five minutes without molesting her. I say you stop this non-sense, Sendoh."   
  
"I agree," Maki, the most sensible guy of the group said. "Perhaps the reason why you've suddenly become bored with the girls is because you get the *same* type of girls. You know... blondes and babes and brunettes and redheads and the likes. Or maybe it's just a phase or something. You'll grow out of it."   
  
"Yeah," Mitsui agreed. "Wait for a couple of days... a week, tops, and I bet your libido would be more active than ever. You just have to find the right person and get into the right mood and then wham! You'll be back with vengeance. That would be a hundred and seventy-seven girls, and counting..."   
  
"But I'm talking to *lizards* right after sex! I count the cracks, I count the stars, I talk to myself. I'm getting tired of my life!" Sendoh argued. "I need something *more*!"  
  
"Why not try men, instead?" Mitsui suggested. Kiyota and Koshino nodded in agreement. Maki simply grunted in response.   
  
"I'm not in the mood for jokes, guys," Sendoh warned.   
  
"I think this is getting too serious," Maki said. The other guys just rolled their eyes.   
  
"Oi..." Sendoh started with a weary expression, "you don't believe I can do it, do you? You don't uderstand what I feel. I need a break from this kind of life. I'm going to try celibacy, and I bet you that I can hold on for a month and longer!"   
  
But the other guys weren't listening anymore. They were discussing the weather, for crying out loud! Sendoh fumed. Some friends, he thought. No one could understand him. After all, they weren't the ones who wake up every morning with an empty feeling. They weren't the ones who counted the cracks at the ceiling, wondering what kind of life they were leading. They weren't the one who were sick and tired of the same old monotonous routine of work, party, women, sex and good-byes.   
  
Well, he'd show them!   
  
Before, it was just a matter of change and renewal. Now, it's a matter of pride. These men doesn't believe he can do without sex for a whole month. Well, he'd show them!  
  
He banged a fist on the table but the four men merely raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"You realize now that your idea is pure non-sense?" Mitsui asked with a bored expression.   
  
"Far from it, Hisashi," Sendoh replied with renewed vigour. "From now on, I'd stay away from sex, green jokes, kissing, porn movies, and everything else which includes being a hentai. I can do it. You just watch me."   
  
"No women?" Maki asked.  
  
"None."  
  
"No kissing?" Mitsui said with a playful pucker on his lips.   
  
"None at all."   
  
"No porn movies?" Kiyota asked with a teasing grin.  
  
"Nope."   
  
"Even the green jokes?" Koshino asked hopefully. Sendoh nodded. "Hallelujah. Heaven just gave me a break. This means I'm free from Sendoh's obscenity for a whole month."   
  
"Are you sure you won't try the guys?" Kiyota asked one more time.  
  
"Yep."   
  
"Well, Akira, we're your friends," Maki started. "Which means we'd help you out."  
  
"Honto ni?" Sendoh asked with delight.   
  
"Yeah," Kiyota agreed with a smirk. "We'd watch out for you."   
  
"Thanks guys! You're real pals!"   
  
"Don't mention it," Mitsui said with a careless wave of his hand.   
  
Sendoh smiled in glee. "Okay. Starting from this moment on, I, Sendoh Akira, will no longer be a hentai! With these four men as my witness, I hereby vow to deprive myself of women, kissing, pornography and sex!"   
  
The people from all over the cafe, specifically the senior citizens, threw Sendoh a reprimanding look. The four guys just snickered in response. Outside, the sunny sky was suddenly covered with thick, heavy rain clouds. Lightning striked. Thunder boomed.   
  
"Whaddaya know, Akira," Koshino said with a smirk. "Heaven just sent its approval. You have to hold onto that vow, or we'll be very ashamed of you."  
  
'Yes,' Sendoh thought with profound reverence, 'I can do it!'   
  
**********  
tsu.zu.ku  
**********  
  
*Sweatdrop*  
  
If you ask me, I think this is a pretty lame crap.   
  
But do leave a review... Just so I know that you're-erm- tolerating my madness. 


	2. 1 On Getting Laid

Celibacy  
by: Aki Midori  
Rating: PG-13   
A/N:  
Thanks a lot to those who reviewed this fic! And for those who asked, yes, this is an AU fic... okay?   
  
Plus... hey, angel-chan! What are you thinking?! No lemons here! This fic is strictly PG-13. Yeah, I know, it has a horny atmosphere, but no lemons here. I want to see you all suffer... *evil cackle*   
  
Lastly, I know that this fic is kinda like the movie 40 days and 40 nights. I've watched that, too, (a long time ago) and I had the vague impression that you people will ask me whether or not the movie inspired me to write this. Well, the answer is no. What inspired me is the challenge to mix SENDOH and CELIBACY. I mean... Sendoh & Celibacy? Aaaaw, come on!!! Stop fooling around, Midori!   
  
Sendoh: Oi, give me some credit, will ya?   
  
Aki: Heh, you wish. I'll play with your life the way I played with Kaede Jr's life... *evil cackle number two*   
  
Sendoh: If you weren't such a hentai like me, I'd kill you someday. *pout*  
  
Aki: Yare yare... *turns to the readers*  
  
But let's just see, ne, minna?!  
  
Enjoy reading!   
  
dIsCLaimERs:   
They don't belong to me.   
  
-----------------------------------------  
Celibacy  
Chapter One: On Getting Laid  
Date Number Five:   
  
"You've heard of Wordsworth, right? I'm sure you have. I've read a lot of his poems, but my favorite is-"  
  
'B-O-R-I-N-G,' Rukawa Kaede thought. 'This woman should be dating a librarian, for crying out loud.'  
  
"And yeah, I'm sure you've heard of William Carlos Williams? He wrote this amazing poem called 'The Red Wheelbarrow'. It was just a whole sentenced chopped into lines, so the whole poem actually looked like four wheelbarrows! Amazing, isn't it?"   
  
"Uh... yeah," Rukawa muttered. He inwardly rolled his eyes and asked himself what the hell's so extraordinary about red wheelbarrows. Oh well, he couldn't care less. Maybe this Williams person is a farmer or something [1].   
  
Who the hell suggested that he date his woman again? Oh... it was Kenji. No wonder. 'Lemme see... one, two, three, four, five. Five dates, each and everyone a disaster. I wonder how much more of this I can take. I want to go home, darn it,' Rukawa thought while the woman ranted on and on about- what is it this time? Oh. Othello.   
  
Rukawa sighed for the twentieth time that night and dropped his head on the table while the woman continued to talk him to death.  
  
'Oh boy,' he thought, 'This is gonna be a long night. Maybe I should get some sleep first. I doubt she'll notice it, anyway.'  
  
--------  
Date Number Six:  
  
Rukawa fumed.   
  
Jin had given him a *kid*.   
  
Thick framed glasses, pigtails, braces, yellow sundress... the works.   
  
"Oh, I hope I wouldn't disappoint you!" the girl gushed. "You see, this is my first date and everything and-"   
  
"Ah, how old are you again?" Rukawa mildly interrupted with a gentle smile which made the girl blush. He praised himself for being so goddamn polite and nice when in heaven's truth, he could strangle someone at the moment. May it be this kid or Kogure, he doesn't give a damn.   
  
"I'm fifteen," the girl replied. Had he been any other person, he would have allowed his eyes to nearly bulge out of their sockets, but hey, he's an Ice Prince bastard, so instead of wasting his facial muscles on a look of surprise, he just gave out a small cough. Perfect.   
  
"Oh," was all he allowed himself to say. He took a deep breath and willed his furious soul to calm down. He gave the girl another one of his cool-hunk-smiles and said, "I'm twenty-five, by the way, so maybe we should just uh... buy you an ice cream and maybe we could uh... walk you home."  
  
"But I'm not a kid anymo-"  
  
"Let's go now," Rukawa snapped oh-so-nicely as he stood up and walked towards the exit of the fine-dining restaurant. He made a mental note to strangle his friend for this.  
  
---------  
Date Number Seven:  
  
"Hey babe, you're beautiful," the black-haired man said with a sneer. Sure, he was wearing an Armani suit, and he looked expensive, but all Rukawa wanted to do at the moment was to bash this man's oh-so-perfect face.   
  
Sakuragi Hanamichi suggested since he doesn't seem to like girls, maybe a cool hunk would do.   
  
He thought maybe that the do'aho was right.  
  
But Sakuragi Hanamichi, curse that man, had given him a first-class, grade A pervert. A pervert in an Armani suit, but still a pervert.   
  
The man inched closer and whispered in his ear, "Let's get it on tonight, shall we, baby?"   
  
Rukawa gave him his best ice cold glare, sneered and said, "You wish... *baby*."   
  
And with that, he bashed the man's face onto the bar, stood up, and walked out of the club, whistling innocently all the way.   
  
---------  
Date Number Eight...  
  
Is late.   
  
'This is the last straw,' Rukawa furiously thought. 'No more dates. To hell with 'enhacing my social life' as Kiminobu had called it.'   
  
He wondered now how the hell he got into this mess in the first place. All he ever wanted was to try to improve his social life. Sometimes, it was just too tiring to be *him*, so maybe he could give dating and relationship a shot. Oh well, not that serious, tie-knotting relationship- he wasn't capable of that, but maybe... well.. a few more acquiantances and social events would do. He's twenty-five years old, ace player of the National Team, popular, good-looking... and alone.   
  
Not that he cared, anyway. It's just that... well.. there were times wherein he was too bored with his life. He doesn't like himself for being such a cold bastard with just a few friends who could barely tolerate him. Maybe if he'd meet a few more people, he would...  
  
He would what?   
  
What's the point of all these anyway?   
  
So what if Hanamichi said that he doesn't have a *life*? He's fine the way he is, thank you very much. And what was that do'aho thinking anyway, pushing him around and making him date weirdos and perverts and who knows what else?   
  
So now, he should just stand up, leave this restaurant, go home, and have a good night's sleep. Athletes need *lots* and *lots* of sleep.   
  
"Hey, handsome," a sultry voice leered behind him. "You're that gorgeous basketball hunk Rukawa Kaede, aren't you?"  
  
Chills ran down his spine.   
  
He turned around slowly, and he just had to congratulate his facial muscles once more for not betraying his surprise and... horrified state.   
  
Spiked hair. Black make-up. Black nail-polish. Chains. Spiked choker. Black body-hugging leather clothes. Spiked boots. Spiked everything.   
  
Rukawa once thought that spikes were cool. But now... he's willing to change his mind.   
  
"You got the wrong person, miss," Rukawa said and made a dash for the exit.   
  
Close friend or not, he'd get Kogure for this.   
  
-------------------  
  
"Oi, I take it from that sullen look that your date didn't go well last night?" Fujima Kenji, captain of the National Team asked as he pushed the cafe's door open and strolled towards a vacant table. Whispers were exchanged as the two popular basketball players gave their orders to a blushing waitress.   
  
"I wasted eight nights on eight dates, darn you," Rukawa snapped and turned to the waitress. He gave her the usual 'Rukawa' stare... cold eyes, hard face, the works. "Cheeseburger for me. No pickles. I hate pickles."   
  
The waitress blushed under Rukawa's stare. It was too intense for her. "Hai!"   
  
Fujima threw Rukawa a reprimanding look and gave the waitress a teasing smile, which made the poor girl blush even more. "I'd love to have iced tea. It's scorching outside, isn't it, miss?"   
  
"Hai!" the girl replied.   
  
"And can you suggest something good to eat? I'm very indecisive today," Fujima said. "But then again, I think I'd rather have cheeseburger as well. See? I'm very indecisive. You'll have to excuse me for that, eh?" he said with a playful wink.  
  
"Ah! I don't mind, sir," the waitress gushed.   
  
"That's it then," Fujima said, with yet *another* smile. The girl nodded and practically skipped towards the counter whilst shouting 'I got to serve Fujima Kenji and Rukawa Kaede!' to her envious co-workers.  
  
"It's their first time here, ne?" the girl at the counter asked.   
  
"Yeah, but I wouldn't mind if they come back again," the waitress who served them replied with a dreamy sigh.  
  
Fujima chuckled and turned to a non-chalant Rukawa. "Okay, so maybe the dates were, uh, unsuccessful. But keep trying, Kaede. Maybe then you'll find someone right," he said.   
  
"What, and get hooked up with a leather-clad bitch? I'd rather marry my cat, thanks very much," Rukawa said, sarcasm obvious in his tone.   
  
Fujima heaved a sigh. Rukawa had been so restless these days, so they thought that maybe if he went out a bit more, he'd be happier. He was such an introvert. Such a cold bastard, too. It was a good thing he grew up with Rukawa and considered him as one of his most treasured friends, or else he wouldn't even spend five minutes with the guy. A pitbull or a shark could be friendlier than his friend.   
  
And here he was, so concerned for his friend and twisting his brain just to make Rukawa happy, while the latter currently drooling at the table, probably hanging out in lala-land again.   
  
He was on the verge of hitting Rukawa's head with the glass vase which was on the table when suddenly, their other cohorts arrived. Heads turned. Eyes turned into hearts. Women blushed and shrieked and sighed. No wonder...   
  
Sakuragi Hanamichi, highly-paid and popular model and cousin of Rukawa Kaede; Kogure Kiminobu best-selling novelist; and Jin Soichiro, one of the executives of a leading publishing company arrived.   
  
"Oi, Kitsune! Nodding off again, aren't ya? Get a life!" he shouted as he pulled Rukawa by the hair and slapped his face again and again, which, of course, earned him a square hit on his face. "Temee!"   
  
"Do'aho," Rukawa muttered.   
  
"Do you have any idea that up until this very moment, I can't accept the fact that you're my first cousin?" Sakuragi asked the now-awake Rukawa. "Look at us! I'm happy and you're miserable! I have an active social *and* sex life and you spend your free time hibernating at any possible place! I-"  
  
"Well, dear cousin, I have a brain, and you don't," Rukawa snapped.   
  
"Bad mood, Kaede?" Jin asked. "I take it that the date didn't go well again?"   
  
"Don't ask," Rukawa muttered. Another waitress arrived this time, and there was a series of flirting and teasing and winking and other stuff which Rukawa roll his eyes over and over again.   
  
"Careful now, you bastard kitsune, or they'll roll right out of your head," Sakuragi teased. Rukawa chose to ignore the moron. He sighed once more and turned his attention to the activities outside the small cafe.   
  
'These are my friends, and they're enough, I guess,' he thought.   
  
"Kaede, are you okay?" Kogure asked. Rukawa glanced at his older friend, nodded, and looked outside again.   
  
The four other guys exchanged worried looks. It's always been this way for their quiet, distant, and cold friend. Somehow, they wanted him to be happy. He seemed contented enough, but hell, he was incomplete. They thought that if he met other people, he could learn to open up and enjoy life, but it seemed as if he's more willing to fall into oblivion than to enhance his social life, but dammit to hell and back, a parrot has more chances of a better social life than Rukawa Kaede.   
  
Sakuragi banged his fist on the table, earning him surprised and annoyed looks from his companions.   
  
"I'm sick and tired of seeing you like that, you cold bastard," Sakuragi exclaimed. "You're so pathetic, dammit! We try so hard to help you, but it's not working! What are you so scared of, anyway? And look at you! Twenty-five years old and still a fucking virgin!"   
  
"Anou.. Hana, people are looking," Jin warned.   
  
"To hell with them! They're nothing but a bunch of puritans, dammit!"  
  
"Oi, baka, virgins don't fuck. That's why they're called 'virgins'," Rukawa calmly stated. Fujima swallowed a chuckle. Kogure and Jin hid their smiles. Sakuragi looked pretty miffed at the moment, and they knew better than to laugh at a miffed Sakuragi. "And yeah, my sex life-"  
  
"Or lack of it," Sakuragi Hanamichi interjected.  
  
"Fine," Rukawa snapped. "My sex life, *or lack of it*, is none of your concern, you dimwit."   
  
"True," Sakuragi said. "But I'm sick and tired of seeing you that way. You're miserable, you're alone, you're... you're... you're not happy with your life! So let's change that, shall we, Mr. Ace-of-the-National-Team?"   
  
"What's gotten into that mind of yours right now?" Kogure asked. He cringed when he saw a reckless and evil glint on Sakuragi's eyes.   
  
"I dare you, Rukawa Kaede, to get yourself laid within a month!" Sakuragi declared. Upon hearing that, Fujima, Jin and Kogure burst out laughing.   
  
"Baka," Fujima said between laughter, "do you honestly think that your idea would change Rukawa's predicament?" He turned serious. "Hana, you have to keep in mind that sex isn't everything. It wouldn't change anything. Rukawa could get laid for all we care, and yet, he could stay that way."   
  
"True, but it would start a change," Sakuragi argued. "And besides, I'm sure Mr. High and Mighty Rukawa Kaede could accept such a simple challenge," he goaded.   
  
Rukawa thought that the idea was plain stupid. Oh well... what does he expect from a moron like his cousin, anyway? Sometimes, he wondered if his aunt's baby got switched with someone else's kid. That's the only way he could end up being Sakuragi's cousin.   
  
"That sounds interesting," Jin said with a smile.   
  
"Oh not you, too," Rukawa groaned.   
  
"Actually, it does sound fun," Kogure added. Fujima, the no-non-sense person of the group, just raised an eyebrow at everyone.   
  
"Does he have to do it with anyone, or should there be a specific person?" Kogure asked. He was grinning widely now. "Because personally, I think it would be more fun if Kaede-kun would seduce a certain person."  
  
Sakuragi's brows knotted in concentration. That sounded like a good idea. But who? Who? Who? And then suddenly, he remembered what his, uh, *friend* told him last night. That cool hunk he met sometime back told him something about...   
  
"I know!" Sakuragi exclaimed. "I dare you, Rukawa Kaede, to seduce Sendoh Akira within a month's time! It'll be easy! And yeah... you went to the same high school, right? So that means you knew each other. Go ahead and seduce him!"   
  
Rukawa blinked. Then he stood up. "I'm off."   
  
Sakuragi sneered. "What... Mr. I-Will-Accept-Whatever-Challenge-You-Give-Me is too scared? Too shy, I suppose? Too innocent and virginal?"   
  
"Shut up, Sakuragi," Rukawa said, his blood starting to boil at the moment.   
  
"Matte, isn't Sendoh Akira one of the top executives of Happy Smile Advertising Inc? I know him. He's a full-time libertine," Kogure said.  
  
"Plus, he's straight," Fujima supplied.   
  
"All the more exciting for us to see our kitsune seduce the hell outta him," Sakuragi said with a smirk. Inwardly, he wished that Rukawa would accept his dare. He desperately wanted his cousin and bestfriend to open up to life. Getting laid is not the answer, but he figured that if he pushed Rukawa towards a certain person, something good could come out of it. And besides, he heard that Sendoh Akira's having some problems with his life right now. Something about looking for *something more* or something like that, and that he's practicing celibacy right now. But oh well, he wouldn't say that teeny-weeny fact to Rukawa. Maybe he could pair up these two, er, confused souls.   
  
He looked at Rukawa who, at the moment, was contemplating whether he should kill Sakuragi right now, or be contented with just hitting that empty head with the glass vase on the table. Not that there would be any damage on his brain when he did that. Sakuragi's brain, if he had any (as far as Rukawa was concerned), was already damaged from the day he was born.  
  
Sakuragi smiled. Rukawa needed a few more persuation...   
  
"Oi, kitsune," Sakuragi started, "I bet you that you can't do this simple dare. It's so simple. All you gotta do is to seduce that hentai libertine, get laid, and go on with you life! What's so hard about that? Or are you such a chicken?"   
  
Rukawa gave him a scowl. Sakuragi smiled inwardly. More, he thought.   
  
"I bet-"   
  
"Hana, that's enough," Kogure said. "If Kaede doesn't want to do it, then he doesn't have to."   
  
"Oh, okay," Sakuragi said. "I'll shut up now. I don't blame Kaede if he's too high and mighty for doing such a simple dare. Or maybe he's shy and virginal and naive-"  
  
"Shut up, Sakuragi Hanamichi," Rukawa snapped, a vein popping in his forehead.   
  
"What, did I say anything that bruised your inflated ego?" Sakuragi goaded. The other guys were contemplating on whether they'd run out of the cafe because of the heavy atmosphere, or they'd try to stop a potential wrestling match. The former seemed the perfect choice, considering how electric sparks flew between the two bickering guys.   
  
"I'll do it," Rukawa stated. Sakuragi grinned. The others sighed in relief when they saw that *NO* wrestling match is coming.   
  
"Deal," Sakuragi said. "One month, kitsune, that's all the time you'll have."   
  
"Fine," Rukawa snapped. Suddenly, his cell phone rang and he spent a few minutes fighting with the person on the other line. After he delivered the final insult, he turned his phone off.  
  
"Who is it this time?" Fujima asked, knowing full well that the caller was one of Rukawa's elder sisters.   
  
"Megumi-neechan," Rukawa replied.   
  
"That drill sergeant? What the hell does she want this time?" Sakuragi asked.  
  
"Wants me to fix the broken pipes or some other bullshit," Rukawa replied. He gathered his things and started to walk away. "I'm off."  
  
"Kaede-kun, what about your food?" Jin asked.  
  
"You guys eat it. I don't want to mess with Megumi today. She'll bite my head off," Rukawa replied. He started to walk away again when Sakuragi reminded him of the deal.  
  
"Oi! Don't forget... One month!"   
  
"Yare yare..." Rukawa muttered as he walked out of the cafe, bumping into a certain black-haired guy with long, unruly hair and a face which resembled that of a wild monkey. He ignored the 'Watch it!' demand of the man and walked towards his home, a.k.a. 'hell on earth'.   
  
"We'll be watching!" Sakuragi shouted for the last time and finally settled on his seat. He saw a familiar man walking towards him and gave out a huge smile. "Nobu!"   
  
"Oi, Hana," Kiyota greeted as he gave Sakuragi a quick peck on the cheek and turned to three befuddled guys.   
  
"Where did you meet this one, Hana?" Jin asked.   
  
"That's not important," Sakuragi said with a wave of his hand and gestured for Kiyota to sit at the vacant chair. "He's one of Sendoh Akira's best friends, by the way."  
  
"Hey, guys, I'm Kiyota Nobunaga, by the way," he said smoothly. "Nice to meet you handsome hunks."  
  
"A charmer, too," Fujima said. There was a series of introductions which could have made Rukawa's eyes roll again, and then Kiyota asked,  
  
"So, what's up?"   
  
The four guys smiled.   
  
Sakuragi cleared his throat. "You see, we have a friend called Rukawa Kaede and..."   
  
**********  
tzu.zu.ku  
**********  
  
[1] Hey, don't get me wrong, minna. I respect William Carlos Williams a lot. He's one of my favorite poets. It's just that.. well... in this fic, I'd rather have Rukawa *not* knowing a thing about Williams. ^_^  
  
Pretty lame chapter... but hey... the hentai madness is starting! Will Rukawa be able to pull it off? Seduce a celibate hentai... ha!   
  
Reviews, please... They fuel my power... Ehehehehe... 


	3. 2 And So They Met

Celibacy  
by Aki Midori  
Rating: Strictly PG-13!  
Warnings: OOC (mostly in Ru's part)/ AU/ YAOI!!!  
Genre: General/Humor/Romance  
Author's Endless Blahs:  
Okay... so its lenten season, and my story's really like 40 Days and 40 Nights. But I assure you, I didn't get my insipiration from that movie, okay? It's just one big coincidence... Hehehe... And thanks very much to those people who asked me to beta-read and edit their fics. You made me realize that as a beta-reader and editor, I should do something about *my own* fics... since I'm too lazy to proofread them, resulting to loads of errors.   
  
Finally, last blah, thanks so much to those who reviewed this fic. Let's see if Sendoh will push through, ne, minna? Arigatou!   
  
DiScLAimErs: It hurts, you know... being able to toy with these hunks' lives, yet knowing that I could never own them. *sigh* But I could dream, ne?   
  
----------------------  
Celibacy  
Chapter 2: And So They Met...  
  
Happy is an understatement.   
  
He is so damn elated. He could jump up and down for joy. The sun is shining, the birds are singing, the wind is cool... the whole day is perfect! For this one man, at least.   
  
Why?   
  
Because it's been five days since he last had a hard on.   
  
Sendoh leaned on the railing of his balcony, breathed in the morning air, and exhaled loudly. Yep, five days since he first practiced celibacy. His last hard on was for that nameless, faceless woman whom he slept with just before he told his friends that he will stop his monotonous existence which consists of... well... women and sex. Five days since he turned away from his sinful life, just to embrace a whole new concept.   
  
Celibacy...  
  
He could do it, after all.   
  
Sendoh smiled as he remembered the way he turned down numerous offers from women. Yeah, he still went to parties, but it ended *there*. Just parties. No more sexual trysts. No more kissing. Hell, not even flirting! He certainly showed his friends what Sendoh Akira was made of... Che, he was a man of his word, after all!   
  
Oh well, there was one moment wherein he almost failed and fell for that woman with, uh, blessed front and kissed her, but he stopped himself in time. Mainly because Mistui was there, smirking at him, daring him to kiss the girl and break his vow; and also because his pride wouldn't allow him to fail this challenge. He was so proud of himself for resisting temptation. But yeah, the woman had to spend a whole day in the hospital because he pushed her away too hard. Sendoh couldn't clearly remember what happened, but he did remember hearing the sound of a loud yelp, snapping heels, breaking glasses, and a loud 'ouch'.   
  
Okay, so he was a bit over-reacting back then, but hey, who could blame him? He's on a quest for a meaningful existence- via celibacy, of course- and that woman's trying to tempt him... what's a man to do?.   
  
He's very happy now. He actually showed his friends and himself that he could actually stay away from his vices and live a new life. He's so proud of himself for accomplishing such task. He actually felt contented and renewed.  
  
Celibacy *is* the answer. He just needed a new challenge. A new purpose. Yeah... he's happy now. He knows what he wants.   
  
"Yeah... I'm happy," Sendoh whispered. Then his stomach grumbled and he sweatdropped. "And yeah... I'm hungry, too."   
  
He walked out of his balcony and headed towards his kitchen. He rummaged through his cupboards, but alas... no edible materials. He was so bent on practicing celibacy that for the past few days, he focused his attention on burying his porn materials under the depths of his closet and forgot to refurnish his fridge and cupboards.   
  
His stomach grumbled again, as if threatening to explode if he won't pay attention to it. He cursed and went to his bedroom spike his, ehm, utterly divine jet-black hair and change his clothes.   
  
It's about time this celibate hunk start paying attention to his food supply. After all, gorgeous, hard-working men like him needs lots and lots of healthy food.  
  
"Lemme see... I need ten bags of Doritos, T-bone steak, six bottles of cherry soda, six bottles of Coca-Cola, a pack of mint gum..."   
  
********  
  
"And don't forget my face powder!" Rukawa Kirei shouted at the top of her lungs. "You can get those from the beauty section of the supermarket, in case you don't know, you lazy bum!"   
  
Rukawa stopped himself from raising his middle finger. After all, Kirei was still his eldest sister, so heaven help him, he has to *respect* and *obey* her, as she had so firmly stated this morning, when she recited another long litany as to why *he* should be the one who's gonna buy the groceries.  
  
So he just started the engine of his BMW and zoomed away from his house a.k.a. the pandemonium.  
  
"Oi, what are these female stuff?" Sakuragi demanded as he read the shopping list. "Tampons and feminine pads? Uh, Kaede, I just remembered that I'm needed for a VTR-"   
  
"Shut up, Hana," Rukawa snapped. "I checked your schedule, and you're free today, so be a dear cousin and help me with those goddamn groceries."   
  
Sakuragi looked at Rukawa. The day's too beautiful to start a fight with this cold bastard, so he just shrugged and threw an arm around his perpetually grumpy cousin's shoulder and said, "Fine, I'll help. But I won't go near the tampons and the face powders. I have a reputation to protect."   
  
"Do'aho. Get off me. I'm driving."   
  
"Temee, kitsune!" Sakuragi growled as he pulled himself away from Rukawa. "You should be thankful that this gorgeous, highly-paid model is lowering himself to your level just so I could help you with the damn groceries! Imagine me, Sakuragi Hanamichi, pushing a cart around a measly supermarket-"  
  
"Suits you well, if you ask me."   
  
"Hn, the day's too beautiful. I won't let a stupid fight ruin it, so I'll let that pass for now," Sakuragi said. The two stayed silent for a while, until Sakuragi spoke again. "So... have you seen Sendoh around?"   
  
"Ch'. I thought you forgot that already, what with your limited brain and everything," Rukawa goaded with a microscopic smirk.  
  
"You're really taunting me today, aren't you, you bastard kitsune?" Sakuragi growled. "But no... the day's too beautiful. No, I haven't forgotten that little dare. So have you seen that man yet?"   
  
"Hell, no," Rukawa replied. "I'm too busy with the team. What do you want me to do? March over to his office, wherever in hell it is, I don't know, and seduce him then and there?"  
  
"Actually, that's a good idea," Sakuragi said thoughtfully. Rukawa threw him an exasperated look and rolled his eyes, which, of course, got Sakuragi's attention. "Oi. Quit rolling your eyes, kitsune. If you wouldn't do this dare, you've only got your battered pride to mend. And yeah... you knew Sendoh, right? You're both from Ryonan High and you both played for the team. I remember the old days. I used to kick your ass when I played for Shohoku-"  
  
"Quit re-inventing history, ahou," Rukawa interrupted. "You never won against me."   
  
Sakuragi sweatdropped and scratched his head. "Fine, fine. I thought you've forgotten that already," he said and gave out that same ear-grating cackle. "But anyway, you do remember those high school days, ne? How the two of you fought for the captainship and how pissed off you were when he got it? You were the freakin *sub-captain*, ha! And then he won the MVP honor and you were so mad that challenged him to a one-on-one, on which, of course, you lost."   
  
"Do'ahou," was all Rukawa's reply. Leave it to this moron to bring back those humiliating days. That Sendoh Akira did nothing but to skip practice to maul girls at some secluded place, and yet, he was chosen to be the captain of the team... while he, Rukawa Kaede, actually *lived* for basketball, but was given the measly title as the team's sub-captain. Not only that... the fucking libertine also got the MVP award, for pete's sake! And it didn't end there... Rukawa's pride couldn't accept the defeat, so he challenged Sendoh to a one-on-one... and lost.   
  
He wasn't supposed to be this mad, though. He's not a rotten loser after all. But for Sendoh to actually smirk and tell him that he's *pretty* and invite him for a cup of a goddamn tea after practically destroying his basketball career? He couldn't take that. His pride could only take so much.  
  
So what did he do?   
  
He walked over to that smirking hedgehog, hit him square in the face, calmly gathered his things, and walked away.   
  
And now, this red-headed moron was actually daring him to seduce his archenemy. Not only that... His other friends also agreed with Sakuragi. Rukawa sighed came to the conclusion that the world is too twisted for him. Or maybe Kami-sama hates him. Or maybe-  
  
"Oi, baka kitsune, you passed the supermarket already!" Sakuragi exclaimed and bonked Rukawa's head. Rukawa hit his cousin back before he did a sharp u-turn and looked for a parking space. He found one beside a shiny Ferrari and turned off his engine after he parked his precious BMW.   
  
"You spaced out again, kono baka kitsune," Sakuragi grumbled as he got out of the car and slammed the door shut.   
  
"Careful, 'ahou!" Rukawa exclaimed and ran over to Sakuragi's side to check if there was any damage. Sakuragi smirked. The world could end right before his cousin's eyes, and he wouldn't give a damn, but hell... if someone gives that damn BMW as much as a small scratch, there'd be hell to pay.   
  
"Your car's still in one piece, don't worry," Sakuragi said as he dragged Rukawa towards the supermarket. Once inside, heads turned, ladies screamed and nearly ran towards the two popular guys... if not for Rukawa's mega-cold stare. Sakuragi simply smiled at the people, adjusted his sunglasses, snatched the nearest empty pushcart, and threw the shopping list to Rukawa.  
  
Rukawa merely 'hn'ed as grabbed the pushcart from Sakuragi and said, "Let's get this over and done with. And after we're finished, remind me to tell my sisters that I'm never going to do this for them again."   
  
Sakuragi snorted. "You can't resist them, anyway."   
  
"Shut up."   
  
"Yare, yare. So what's number one on the list?"   
  
"Pond's Skin Whitening Cream."  
  
************  
  
What the hell was that scream?   
  
Oh well, whatever it is, Sendoh doesn't care. He doesn't care for ladies anymore. He pushed the cart along the aisle, absent-mindedly grabbing whatever stuff he could.   
  
"I can't believe it! Sakuragi Hanamichi's actually here!" a high-pitched voice squealed. Sendoh raised an eyebrow.   
  
'Now, now,' he thought. 'Sakuragi Hanamichi? Most popular supermodel, eh? What is he doing at a public place like this? Oh well...none of my concern.'   
  
Five days, he mused. He almost laughed. He still couldn't believe it. Five days.   
  
Oh well. It's no big deal to an average person, but hey, we're talking about Sendoh Akira here. Sendoh Akira... first class, grade A sex god. But that was then and this is now.   
  
"Rukawa Kaede's with him!" another voice cried out, interrupting Sendoh's thougths about his -erm- 'accomplishment'. "I can't believe it. Oi, do you know that those two are actually first-degree cousins?"   
  
"What? No way! They're just best buddies. They're in the same circle as Jin Shoichiro, Fujima Kenji and Kogure Kiminobu. But cousins?"   
  
"It's true. I've read in a magazine that Rukawa-san's dad and Sakugari-san's mom are siblings."  
  
"Sugoi!"   
  
'Rukawa Kaede, hmmm?' Sendoh thought. 'Ace player of the National Team. Sub-captain to Fujima Kenji.'   
  
Sendoh grinned. Rukawa Kaede's pretty popular now. But then again, he's *always* been popular, even long before he joined the National Team. Sendoh remembered those high school days. He was one year older than the guy, but they look pretty much the same age. They were both the most popular guys in school, but they were so different. He was a happy, outgoing fellow, whilst Rukawa Kaede was... oh well... to put it quite nicely... he's *not* happy and outgoing. He used to be in the same team as Rukawa, and he remembered how much the national player hated him back then. Oh well, he was so good at basketball during those days, and he was definitely considered as Rukawa's greatest rival, despite their being on the same team and everything.   
  
He used to be so amused whenever Rukawa would look at him with those deep blue eyes, burning with rage and determination. It was a silent vow. 'I'll beat you,' those eyes said to him. And he would just smile and win.   
  
And he remembered that last day... that day when Rukawa challenged him to a one-on-one right after he won the MVP honor. He won again that day, and was pretty much in a hurry since he had, uh, an 'appointment', but he just had to tease that younger guy. Until now, he doesn't understand why he felt the sudden urge to tease the guy, let alone try to make a pass at him. He's straight, for crying out loud!   
  
But oh well, who could blame him? Rukawa was *beautiful* back then. Yeah, he has oh-so-lean muscles, and he was taller than the average guy, but his pale skin, his long lashes, and his -ehm- full lips made him look more effeminate than necessary.   
  
And yeah, Rukawa sure could pack a punch. He actually had to hide his face from public for a damn long time...   
  
Sendoh smiled. He wanted to see Rukawa again. He wondered if he changed, or if he's still the same old icy bastard. He's just wondering, though. And maybe they *could* get that cup of tea. After all, now that Sendoh's into celibacy, he needed a few more male friends to keep his mind off women. Maybe he and Rukawa could catch up and reminisce the old days...  
  
Hah! What a thought! Sendoh almost laughed in the middle of the aisle. Him and the Ice Prince of Ryonan? Chatting the afternoon away? The idea was too farfetched. For all Sendoh knew, Rukawa might still be mad at him.   
  
But anyway, why is he thinking of an old acquaintance? Yeah, so Rukawa amused him. Rukawa's one of the damned best players he ever knew. Rukawa's too beautiful for a man. But he could care less, though. He's too busy pursuing his new purpose in life to mess with a guy who probably vowed to castrate him out of sheer anger and annoyance.   
  
He was just thinking of another thing to think about when he bumped into someone.   
  
"Oi, watch it!" an arrogant male voice exclaimed as he felt his pushcart hit an ankle. Sendoh started to look up to apologize, but his eyes fell on the pushcart's contents...  
  
There were the necessary goods for the kitchen. There were canned goods, several bags of chips, several cans of sodas... There was meat, hotdogs, bacons... different kinds of food. May it be foreign or local, they have it. Yeah, there were toiletries as well. But what the hell...  
  
Tampons, feminine wash, feminine pads, skin whitening creams, lotions, astringents...   
  
And Sendoh looked at the hands resting on the push cart. Certainly *not* the hands of a woman. Certainly not the torso of a woman either.   
  
He was tall, that much Sendoh could say. Taller than him, maybe, he wasn't sure. Simple clothes, but branded, nonetheless. A mop of red hair. A menacing frown.   
  
Sakuragi Hanamichi.   
  
"What the hell's your problem?" Sakuragi demanded. Sendoh gave him a lazy grin and said,  
  
"I'm sorry. I wasn't looking."   
  
"Yeah, well next time, keep your head out of the clouds, would ya?" Sakuragi snapped. He saw Sendoh looking at the contents of his pushcart and inwardly cursed. "Oi... they're not mine. They're my cousins'."   
  
Sendoh blinked innocently. "I'm not saying anything."  
  
"Just so you know," Sakuragi shot back. Sakuragi studied Sendoh closer and his face broke into a nasty grin. "I know you. Sendoh Akira, right? Executive Vice-President of Happy Smile Advertising Inc?"   
  
"Am I so universally adored?" Sendoh joked and offered his hand. "Yeah, you've got the right person. Nice to meet you."   
  
"Sakuragi Hanamichi, in case you're too dumb to know," Sakuragi said and shook Sendoh's hand. They laughed for a moment, but Sendoh suddenly felt uneasy under Sakuragi's stare. There was a scary glint on the redhead's eye, and Sendoh doesn't like the former's smile one bit. But being Sendoh Akira, he didn't flinch nor falter. He continued to smile.  
  
"What brings you here?" Sendoh asked as he casually leaned onto his push cart.   
  
"I'm with my cousin," Sakuragi replied with a sneer. Yep... Sendoh doesn't like that one bit. But he won't back down. Screw everything.  
  
"Rukawa Kaede, right? I heard the women talking," Sendoh said. "So where is he? You do know that we went to the same high school, right? What with you being his cousin and all. Plus you played against us when you were at Shohoku."   
  
"Kaede's somewhere in this jungle, looking for his sister's face powder," Sakuragi replied. "And yeah, I do remember seeing you play along with Kaede during the games..."   
  
"That's nice-"  
  
"Oi, 'ahou, I got the noodles that Miku-neechan wanted. And also the goddamn face powder," Rukawa snapped as he appeared behind Sakuragi. "What else do those witches need? I want to go ho-"  
  
Rukawa trailed off when he saw who his cousin was talking to. Sendoh Akira. His blood began to boil as memories of his high school life flooded into him.   
  
Sendoh lost all train of thought when he laid his eyes on Rukawa Kaede. He was still as beautiful as he remembered. He looked even better than he did before. Better than he looked on TV, too.   
  
Sakuragi's having the time of his life.   
  
Rukawa scowled and started to walk away. Sakuragi stopped him and raised an eyebrow. Sendoh looked at both cousins... they seemed to be having a... silent argument, for lack of a better word.   
  
Rukawa stared daggers at Sakuragi.  
  
Sakuragi stared back with a feral grin.  
  
Rukawa shook his head.  
  
Sakuragi nodded his.   
  
Sendoh looked confused. But he liked to continue looking at Rukawa, anyway, so he's not complaining.   
  
Rukawa shook his head again.  
  
Sakuragi raised an eyebrow and flapped his arms like a chicken would.   
  
Rukawa scowled.   
  
He turned to Sendoh.  
  
And gave him a sexy smile.  
  
Sendoh gulped.   
  
"It's been a long time, Sendoh Akira," Rukawa said as he advanced towards a now-sweating Sendoh. "What do you say we have a nice cup of tea after we finish this grocery bullshit? My treat. Let's talk about the old days, ne?"   
  
And Rukawa Kaede winked.  
  
Sakuragi walked away and pretended to get a can of mushroom soup, but he just turned his face away from the two and finally gave out a triumphant grin.   
  
"Oi, you're not saying anything, Sendoh," Rukawa practically *drawled* with an easy smile. Inwardly, he was cursing himself, he was cursing his damned cousin, he was cursing his sisters for making him go to this place, he was cursing the place itself, he was cursing the world, and he was cursing *life* in general.   
  
Sendoh Akira... despite his being straight and his celibate state, felt himself go up towards cloud nine. The reason why, he doesn't know.   
  
"Sure, I'd love to go," he found himself saying in a smooth manner. And he gave Rukawa one of his sexy smiles, too.   
  
Good heavens almighty, is he flirting now? What about the five days?! He worked so hard to fight temptation, and now temptation itself stood before him in the form of this once-icy-kitsune. What happened to the cold bastard? What happened to the ice-cold glares, the snappy 'do'aho' and the 'I'll beat you' glare? Sendoh came to the conclusion that Rukawa must have changed. A lot.   
  
'I hate the world,' Rukawa thought behind his sexy smirk.   
  
'Heaven help me,' Sendoh Akira thought behind an easy smile.  
  
**********  
tzu.zu.ku  
**********  
  
Let's leave you guys hanging, okay?   
  
Before I forget, this chapter's for my friend, Ashtoreth. She's a fic writer for Saiyuki. Her fics are good and original. Go see 'em, okay?   
And another thing... I've got an important announcement at my bio. Please read, especially for the SenRu fans out there!  
  
Reviews, reviews! 


	4. 3 HighClass Meddlers

Celibacy  
by: Aki Midori  
Warnings: OOC (for Rukawa's part... intended...), AU!!!, Yaoi!!! Plus, a couple of out-of-this-world pairings. Oh yeah, profanities, too... so be warned!   
Rating: Strictly PG-13, minna!  
Pairing: Sheesh, do you really have to ask? But hey... you'll find out who the other pairings are... but you know me... loyal SenRu/RuSen fan!  
Author's Blahs:  
  
Darn it... I never learn, do I? How many times do I have to say to myself that I should proofread my fics *again and again* before posting it?! Once is not enough. Twice is not enough... Ya hear that, Aki?!  
  
*Aki bangs her head on the table*  
  
There. Sorry for those typographical errors. Don't worry... I already changed the contents of chapter two. It's edited already. And yeah... if there are any errors in this chapter which I happen to leave behind, do tell me. And yeah, bap my head, if you like...   
  
Before I forget... I disown Pond's Skin Whitening Cream. Thank you, Ashtoreth, for reminding me to put a disclaimer on that one. Thanks to G Lee, as well, for pointing out the name blunders. I changed that one already! I don't know what I was thinking back then... writing those names the wrong way when I knew better. Thanks, pal!  
  
Last words... you know very well that I write long chapters, ne? Anyway, that's my style... but I gotta warn you.. this'll be a veeeery long one... ^_^ Gomen!  
  
DiScLaiMerS:  
Sendoh: This woman who thinks that I'm too horny to defend my vows doesn't own me, nor *my* kitsune, nor anyone else in this series. Let her rant and rave.   
Aki: Oi... want me to castrate you? I'm not in a good mood. Those typo errors are getting on my nerves.  
Sendoh: And who's fault is that?  
Aki *indignant*: It's my laptop's fault.   
Sendoh: *sweatdrop*  
Rukawa: Hentai 'ahou...  
Aki + Sendoh: Are you pertaining to me?   
Rukawa: *Sigh* I don't belong to any of you, you hear?   
Sendoh *to Aki*: You don't own me, too!  
Aki *fuming*: That's it... I'm going to make both of you look *so* ridiculous in this fic, that later, you'll be begging me to *own* you...  
Rukawa + Sendoh: Yare, yare...   
  
------------------------  
Celibacy  
Chapter Three: High-Class Meddlers  
Sendoh doesn't know who- or what- he should curse (or damn- whatever suits anyone, he doesn't care) first...   
  
The options were few and limited, anyway...  
  
Number one is this 'once-cold-bastard-who-reverted-into-a-seductive-foxed-eyed-hunk' guy named Rukawa Kaede. Number two could very well be the towing company. Number three is himself... Sendoh Akira, for parking his Ferrari into a 'no parking' zone.  
  
Sendoh carefully considered the options.   
  
He couldn't very well blame Rukawa. After all, he didn't do anything wrong... except that he changed a lot, and yeah... quite honestly, straight or not, he *almost* turned Sendoh on. But no... Sendoh's on the road to a meaningful existence. No sex, no hentai thoughts and deeds for a whooooole month. He's trying to change his life, dammit, and Rukawa didn't do anything wrong to him except be himself- if you call that leering kitsune still 'himself', that is. So scratch Rukawa.   
  
The towing company. Yes, the towing company. Had they not towed away his Ferrari, he wouldn't even be in *this* predicament! It's not his fault that he's too hungry to see that 'No Parking' sign! And yeah... that area *looked* like a parking space, so who could blame him? Even Rukawa, who parked his BMW beside his car (but didn't get his car towed because he parked on the right area), didn't see that stupid sign. The towing company should have let him explain. He's Sendoh Akira, for crying out loud!   
  
Okay, so towing companies doesn't have anything to do with an executive of Happy Smile Advertising Inc... but still... oh well...   
  
Sendoh sighed. Scratch the towing company, too. So that means he should just curse himself, plus his stupidity, and maybe his stomach as well (because his stomach ate the nutrients that was supposed to be for his brain), for getting him into *this* predicament.   
  
What exactly is *this* predicament?   
  
Oh well... not much.   
  
He was only sitting so close to a singing Rukawa in an enclosed BMW... with a leering Sakuragi at the backseat. And dammit, Rukawa has an oh-so-sexy voice. And it's turning him on, heaven help him, please!  
  
'Ok,' Sendoh thought as he took a deep breath. 'You're straight. Remember that teeny-weeny fact. And no, goddammit, do *not* look at Rukawa. Do *not* study his sexy hair, nor his long lashes, nor his pale, well-contoured face, nor his red, kissable lips. Dammit, Sendoh, you will NOT look at Rukawa Kaede. You are practicing celibacy, dammit, so you have NO right to be aroused!'   
  
"Hey, don't forget the seatbelt," Rukawa said with a smile. With that, he leaned over to Sendoh, rested his one hand on Sendoh's thigh, grabbed the seatbelt from its place with the other, oh-so-accidentally touching Sendoh's heaving chest in the process, and clasped it firmly into place.   
  
'Dearlordalmightydon'tdothistomeplease!' Sendoh pleaded silently.   
  
Sakuragi was grinning like a cheshire cat. Damn, but his cousin's *so* good at this! He never knew that Rukawa was such a good actor. Outside, the kitsune was all smiling and seductive and friendly, but Sakuragi knew him. Inwardly, Rukawa must be plotting a way to kill him... and maybe Sendoh, too. Sakuragi stifled a laugh.  
  
Rukawa tightened his gripped on the steering wheel and picked up speed. 'The do'aho's enjoying this too much, damn him to hell and back,' Rukawa thought. 'I don't even know why I'm doing this! I should just take this goddamn smile off my face and tell Sendoh to go fuck off and bash Hana's face onto the dashboard and go on with my empty and meaningless existence. I hate smiling, damn it! My muscles are aching!'  
  
"Anou, Rukawa-kun... Where are we going?" Sendoh politely asked.  
  
"Tea," he muttered, fixing his eyes on the road. Sakuragi kicked his seat from behind. Rukawa glared at his cousin through the rear-view mirror, and Sakuragi glared back... with the flapping chicken wings, of course. Rukawa cleared his throat and looked at Sendoh with narrow-lidded eyes and a sexy smirk. "What I mean to say, Sendoh-kun, is that we're going to get *that* cup of tea. Remember that? Hmmm?"   
  
"Yes," Sendoh squeaked. Sakuragi stifled another laugh. Rukawa raised an eyebrow. Sendoh cleared his throat and shook his head. "Yes, of course, Rukawa-kun. I do remember *that* cup of tea," he said, more smoothly now.   
  
"Would you suggest a place, then?" Rukawa asked, yet again smiling. Inwardly, he was cursing himself yet again. Damn his pride for accepting such a meaningless and pointless challenge. He was acting way too out of his character. He couldn't even believe that he could *wink* and *leer*, for crying out loud.   
  
"There's a cafe two blocks from here," Sendoh said. "Me and my friends hang out at that place a lot."   
  
"Oh, you mean that cafe near the Happy Smile builing?" Sakuragi asked. "We tried that place a few days ago. It's great, and we decided to hang out there whenever we have the time, so maybe then we could see each other often! Nyahahaha! And yeah, Smiley, Kaede sure looks great today, ne?"   
  
"He looks great, yeah," Sendoh said, earning him a grateful smile from Rukawa. 'Great' was the understatement of the day. He thought Rukawa looked 'gorgeous'. But, oh well... celibacy, man, he reminded himself. No flirting. No kissing. No sex.   
  
Well, actually, the sex is easy... (*maybe*, he noted). But then again... flirting? Why did he have to include that? Darn... could he resist this yummy kitsune? Maybe he should visit a Shinto shrine and ask for heavenly intercession, ASAP.   
  
'Someone give me a barf bag,' Rukawa thought. He really shouldn't be doing this. He'll talk to his cousin later and try to 'negotiate' with him regarding *this* matter. This is SO not him.   
  
'This is so fun,' Sakuragi thought with a sly grin. He decided to invite everyone at the tea session and surprise Sendoh and Rukawa. The more the merrier, so they say... so he sent each of his friend a message via SMS, telling them to go over to the said cafe. He also sent a message to his new lover, Kiyota, and told him to invite *his* friends over.   
  
'Oooh... I'm going to love this,' Sakuragi thought as he furiously pounded on his cell phone. He couldn't call his friends. He couldn't let Rukawa know of his devious plan. 'My friends will be rooting for Rukawa to go and seduce Sendoh, while Sendoh's friends will be rooting for him to resist the kitsune. This would be soooooo interesting!'   
  
Rukawa gripped the steering wheel so tight, that his knuckles turned white. 'Yes,' he thought. 'I will talk to Hana later, and tell him that this stupid seduce-Sendoh-and-get-laid-within-a-month dare is pointless.' For the mean time, he would act like a stupid, seductive whore (and curse *everything* inwardly while doing so). He had his freakin' pride, damn it, and he *did* accept Sakuragi's challenge in front of honest, goody-goody people, so he gotta pull this one off.   
  
He actually rested his free hand on Sendoh's leg and hummed along with the tune.   
  
Sendoh broke out into a cold sweat. He suddenly wondered why the heavens were allowing *this* to happen to him. He's only human, for sanity's sake, and he wondered how the hell he could resist this temptation. Oh well... better hide from his friends, or they'll see him like this. He had his pride, damn it, and he *did* make a vow that he will turn away from his life of sex, flirting, kissing, green jokes and pornography in front of his friends... Friends who were willing to bet that he couldn't pull this one off. He had to hold onto his vow... otherwise, his pride would be severely damaged.   
  
He oh-so-gently pried Rukawa's hand away from his leg.   
  
Rukawa held his hand firmly.   
  
Sendoh oh-so-gently pried Rukawa's fingers off his hand.   
  
"Anou... Rukawa-kun, do you usually drive with one hand only?" he asked, very uncomfortable at the moment.   
  
Rukawa gave him a sweet smile and said nothing, but he did take his hand away from Sendoh's and gripped the wheel tighter, whilst cursing himself- and the world, for that matter- again and again.  
  
Sakuragi was grinning from ear to ear. He was thoroughly enjoying the show...  
  
**********  
  
"Whoa, hold your horses, Nobu!" Maki exclaimed into his phone as he did a sharp turn. "What are you saying again?"   
  
"Go to the cafe, now!" Kiyota demanded. "You'll see the show of a lifetime, I promise!"   
  
"What show-" Maki was cut short because Kiyota hung up on him. He sighed. He was having the time of his life, speeding along the streets of Tokyo, and damn Kiyota for interrupting him just like that. He threw his phone at the back of his car and did another sharp turn.   
  
Yes, he knew that speeding was wrong, but hey, he leads a very boring life. Once in a while, he liked to do something reckless... something stupid, or something illegal. At least, that would indicate that he's still human.   
  
What did they call him again? 'Mr. No-Nonsense', 'Mr. Goody-two-shoes', 'Mr. Formal-tie-and-black-pressed-trousers', blah, blah, blah. Maki couldn't blame them. It's all true anyway. Sometimes, he wished he could have his friends' colorful lives. He wished he wasn't the stuck-up perfectionist, or the calm person, or the sensible person of the group. Sometimes, he wished he has Kiyota's outward arrogance and cheerfulness, or Mitsui's recklessness and impulsiveness, or Sendoh's appeal and sense of humor, and sometimes, even Koshino's short-fused temper and tendency to panic a lot. At least their lives are colorful... his wasn't.   
  
Office. Coffee. Formal ties. Pressed trousers. Documents. Contracts. Lunch. Documents. Contracts. Cafe. Chat. Cinnamon. Tea. Home. Dinner. Sleep. What a life.   
  
A goldfish trapped in a fishbowl could have a happier life.   
  
Maki grunted. He picked up speed. To hell with those cops. Where are they anyway? Why weren't they chasing him? Stupid cops... probably slacking off in a ramen house again. Why couldn't they be like those two cops in that series he watched a long time ago? Who were they again? Uh... Kobaya-something Miyuki and Tsujimoto Nat-whatever. Those two were great cops. But oh well, if there were cops like them in Tokyo, then he's not too stupid as to do what he's doing now.   
  
Or maybe then... he could be *that* stupid. Just so he could prove everyone that he's human.   
  
Another sharp turn. More speed. Turn left. Turn right. No cops at that alley... sharp turn again. Maki sighed. Better get to the damned cafe and see what that wild monkey's up to this time. Swerve to the right. Sharp U-turn.   
  
Speeding... breaking the rules... Danger... Why is he doing all these? What's the point? For a moment, he thought he understood what Sendoh must be feeling. A break from monotony. A break from a mundane, routinal existence.   
Sendoh may be right. Sometimes, people needed to change their lifestyles, no matter how stupid their ideas could be.   
  
He made another sharp turn...  
  
And nearly ran over a man.   
  
"Shit," Maki cursed as he hit the brakes and furiously swerved the wheel to avoid that jaywalker. His car stopped right in front of a lamp post. His heart thundered in his chest. He waited for a moment and let is heart calm down, and when it did, white rage shot through him. He stepped out of the car and attacked the petrified victim.   
  
Or so he thought.   
  
The victim wasn't petrified. He was furious.   
  
"What the hell were you thinking, driving like an enraged lunatic?! You nearly killed me, damn you!"   
  
Maki blinked.   
  
He nearly killed Fujima Kenji. Captain of the National Basketball Team. Basketball legend. Popular. Well-known. Respected. Idolized. Worshipped, even.   
  
And the most beautiful person he laid his eyes upon.   
  
**********   
  
"Yes, yes, yes, Nobu, we're on our way, dammit! What show are you talking about, your exaggerating nincompoop? Wha-... Oh yeah? And then? Uh-huh... Hmmm? Oh, Rukawa Kaede? That icy national player? What's he got to do with Aki-... What the... Seduce Akira!? Sakuragi Hanamichi dared his cousin to seduce Akira?! Now way! ... Alright, we're on our way!" Mitsui snapped his cell phone shut and grinned at a perpetually scowling Koshino.   
  
"What's going on?" Koshino asked as he walked towards another shelf of books.   
  
"Well, you know Rukawa Kaede right? Well-"   
  
"What the hell do you mean, 'you know Rukawa Kaede'? He's a freakin' national player, you moron, of course I know him!" Koshino snapped. "Now where the hell is that damn book? Why is that Kogure such a good bastard that his books are always gone before I could even see its shadow?"   
  
"Let me finish, would you, you tightass?" Mitsui shot back and threw Koshino a hardbound book. Koshino mumbled a 'thanks' before glaring at him and urging him to continue. "Well, you see... that icy player Rukawa Kaede was challenged to seduce Akira!" Mitsui exclaimed.   
  
Koshino blinked.   
  
Mitsui blinked back.   
  
Koshino blinked-blinked back.  
  
Mitsui blinked-blinked-blinked back.   
  
And snapped.   
  
"Well, aren't you going to say something?" Mitsui demanded.   
  
Koshino's temper snapped almost instantly. "What the hell do I have to say?! So that national player is on a quest to seduce that stupid Sendoh. Well, whoopdedoo! Scoop of the century!" he cheered sarcastically. Mitsui rolled his eyes. "Now let's go on with our lives, shall we? I'm going to ask Kogure-san to sign this while he's still here at the book store. Now where the hell is he?" With that, he walked away.   
  
"Kogure, Kogure, Kogure," Mitsui muttered as he walked blindly along the aisles of the bookstore. "What's with that bastard's books, anyway? Sure, he doesn't write sappy stories and his books actually have substance, but hell- Ow! Watch it! Don't you know that I'm Mitsui Hisashi?! I ought to..."   
  
He trailed off...   
  
Those are the most beautiful brown eyes he had ever seen. Cute smile, too.   
  
"Anou... Mitsui-san, right? From Happy Smile Ad Inc? I'm so terribly sorry. I wasn't looking," the brown-eyed guy said. Mitsui shook his head and raked his hand through his hair before giving the guy one of his hundred-mega-watt smiles.   
  
"And I'm Mitsui Hisashi," he said. "Anou... you are...?"   
  
"Kogure. Kogure Kiminobu."   
  
Mitsui did a double-take.   
Four aisles away, Koshino was cursing profusely. His favorite author was sitting at the stupid table a while ago, signing autographs, and now, he's nowhere to be found. Damn that Mitsui. He shouldn't have listened to Mitsui's idiotic tirade about Rukawa's plot to seduce Sendoh. Why the hell should he care, anyway? Just so long as he's free from Sendoh's obscenity, he'd be fine, thanks very much.   
  
He saw a lone figure standing near the empty table where Kogure was signing autographs a while ago, and recongnized the person as Jin Soichiro, an executive in a leading publishing company. He wasn't suppose to be *that* famous, but hell, his friends are all popular, plus he's got his own unique personality which made all people like him.   
  
'Maybe he knows where Kogure is,' Koshino thought as he started to approach the ever-patient doe-eyed executive. "Excuse me," he started, "have you, by any chance, seen Kogure-san around? He was here just a while ago."   
  
"Oh, you mean Min-kun? He's just around," Jin replied with a friendly smile. "What do you need him for? Maybe I could help."   
  
"Oh, I was just wondering if I could still have him sign this," Koshino replied while holding out his book. "I'm a great fan of his."   
  
"Don't worry, he's just around," Jin replied. "Why don't you wait here with me? We need to go someplace because our friend sent an urgent message, but I'm sure he would sign that for you."   
  
"Ah... Arigatou."   
  
"I'm Jin Soichiro, by the way," Jin said, holding out his hand.   
  
"I know. I'm Koshino Hiroaki," Koshino replied while he shook Jin's soft hand. Warmth spread through his body as Jin gave him a smile once again. That smile was so... relaxing. So comforting. Koshino shook his head to clear his thoughts. There's no time to feel all fuzzy-wuzzy now. His life is too complicated and hectic as it is. But the smile is so warm, dammit, and it's rocking Koshino's thoughts. His nerves are always on the edge, but once this doe-eyed guy smiled at him, it was as if he's never known the word 'tense' all his life.   
  
"You're from Happy Smile Advertising, Inc, right?" Jin asked. "You and your friends are pretty popular. Anyway, it was nice meeting you."   
  
"Nice meeting you, too," Koshino replied. Comfortable silence wrapped itself around the two as they patiently waited for Kogure.   
  
"So... bastard, eh?" a voice teased. Jin and Koshino looked up to see Kogure approaching with a blushing Mitsui beside him.   
  
"Anou... I didn't mean to say that... er... you see, my friend, Koshino... anou..." Mitsui stammered. Kogure laughed.   
  
"It's fine. Forget it," he said. Mitsui sighed out in relief.   
  
"There you are, Min-kun!" Jin exclaimed. "This nice guy here was waiting for you, and I'm sure Hana's pretty anxious to see us at the cafe, ASAP. Where have you been?"   
  
"Klutzing about," Kogure easily replied. He turned to Koshino. "Yes, may I help you?"  
  
"Hello, Kogure-san," Koshino greeted. "If it's not too much, could you please sign this book for me?"   
  
"Oh, sure... Koshino Hiroaki, if I'm not mistaken?"   
  
"Uh... right."   
  
"Okay," Kogure said and scribbled a few words on Koshino's book. He smiled when he finished and handed the book to Koshino. "Thanks very much for reading my books, Koshino-san."   
  
"Thanks for signing it," Koshino said.   
  
Mitsui was still speechless. Standing beside him was probably the nicest fellow he'd ever met, and what does he do? Let his impulsive nature get the better of him. 'Baka Mitsui,' he thought. And instead of delivering a smooth apology, he actually has to stammer like a love-sick moron.   
  
"If you gentlemen wouldn't mind, we really have to take our leave," Jin said politely. "You see, our friend Sakuragi needed us to go this cafe-"   
  
"Waitaminute," Mitsui interrupted as a grin broke out. "Sakuragi? Is this about Sendoh Akira and Rukawa Kaede? I mean... Rukawa is your friend, right? And, by any chance, are there any seduction schemes involved?"   
  
"Now that you mentioned it, yes," Kogure replied with the same grin. "I'd love to see how those two will pull their stunts."  
  
"Would the two of you like to accompany us during the ride?" Jin offered. Koshino was about to say that they brought his car when Mitsui covered his mouth with his hand and accepted the offer.   
  
"Why, thank you ever so much, Jin-san," he drawled out. "We would appreciate that very much. Now why don't we get over there and join the fun? I'm sure our friend Maki is on his way at the cafe. We're *good* friends of Sendoh, by the way."   
  
"And Fujima's on his way, too," Kogure said. The four of them walked out of the bookstore and headed towards Kogure's sports car.  
  
"Why don't we just leave them alone?" Koshino asked. "I mean, that's their business, right?"   
  
"But it'll be fun," Jin insisted. "Just come along with us, okay, Koshino-kun?"  
  
And there it was again. That same smile which spread warmth all over Koshino.   
  
"Yare, yare," he muttered. "Oh boy... this is gonna be a loooong day."   
  
**************  
  
"Sssssh... quiet or they'll hear you!"   
  
"*YOU* be quiet, you arrogant supermodel wanna-be!"   
  
"Temee! Who the hell are you anyway?! Dare you insult this tensai's prowess?!"   
  
"It's Mitsui Hisashi, pal, and don't you forget it!"   
  
"Stop this non-sense, minna."   
  
"Oh, right... Mr. Sensible talks."   
  
"Shut up, Nobu."   
  
"Hana, what exactly are you doing here? Aren't you with Kaede and Sendoh-san earlier?"   
  
"Well, you see, Megane, I wanted to leave those two alone... and oooh! Look at that! Rukawa's advancing towards Sendoh!"   
  
"Where?"   
  
"Over there, Nobu-love!"  
  
"Nobu-love?! Waahaha!!!"   
  
"Shut up, Hisashi... Cool! And look at Sendoh! He's red as a tomato!"   
  
"You're pretty quiet, Kenji, what happened?"   
  
"I'm fine, Soi... I was just... shocked."   
  
"Oi... gomen..."   
  
"It's okay, Maki-kun."   
  
"What the hell happened to you two?"   
  
"Nothing much, Hiro. And don't snap at me."  
  
"Hell, I'm not snapping!"   
  
"Calm down now, Koshino-kun."  
  
"Uh... hai, Jin-san."   
  
Seven tables away... Rukawa bit his lip to refrain himself from killing his friends and Sendoh's friends. He could only do so much. What the hell are those maggots doing there anyway? Do they think that he's such a moron that he wouldn't notice the ruckus they were creating? And why the hell were they hiding, dammit? Wait... what the hell is that signboard Sakuragi's waving?   
  
'Go Kaede!' it said.   
  
Rukawa fumed.   
  
"Anou... my friends are over there," Sendoh said. He was still sweating in anxiety, dammit. He'd been enduring this sexy hunk's advances for the last hour or so. So far, Rukawa oh-so-accidentally brushed his hand over his thigh when his spooned dropped under the table. Rukawa also winked at him for so many times that he lost count. He could never forget the way Rukawa licked the ice cream off his lips earlier, too. The smiles... Kami-sama, the smiles. Never in his life had he seen such twisted, or sweet, or seductive smiles.   
  
Rukawa rested his chin on his hand and smirked. "Want me to invite them to come over?"   
  
"Yes, please," Sendoh said. Heaven knows that if he'd be alone with Rukawa for another minute, he'd break his vows and pounce on the seductive kitsune.   
  
Rukawa yet again winked before he stood up and walked over to the looney bunch.   
  
"Uh... guys?" Jin called out.   
  
"Hmmm?" Fujima asked.   
  
"Kaede's on his way here."   
  
"And he doesn't look too happy, I presume," Maki noted.   
  
"Heck, he looks as if he could kill us!" Mitsui said, but not sounding bothered at all.   
  
"Hiya, dearest cousin," Sakuragi greeted when Rukawa reached their crowded table. "Meet Sendoh's friends. This is Maki Shinichi, Koshino Hiroaki, Mitsui Hisashi, and Kiyota Nobunaga. And whaddaya know... our friends are here, too! Happy coincidence, is it not?"   
  
Rukawa simply bonked Sakuragi's head before addressing the group. "That blabbering 'ahou wants you there," he said.   
  
"Oi, what happened to that seductive basketball hunk we've seen back there?" Kiyota asked.   
  
"Gone to hell," Rukawa snapped.   
  
"You're not enjoying this are you?" Mitsui asked.  
  
"Go figure," was Rukawa's terse reply. He turned to Sakuragi. "I've been smiling a lot for the last couple of hours, you moron, and my muscles hurt. I've been talking a lot, too, telling that do'aho my conquests at court and my success and my goddamn life, and my vocal chords are tired. I've been winking a lot, too. I don't want to do this anymore. I don't want to face that hentai 'ahou anymore. This is stupid. I want out."  
  
And he started to walk away.   
  
"Chicken!" Sakuragi called out.   
  
Rukawa's pride couldn't take that, could it?   
  
So he turned back to Sendoh, gave the poor celibate man another one of his winner smiles, and sat down next to him.   
  
Sakuragi, Kiyota and Mitsui cheered. Jin and Kogure smiled. Maki and Fujima just shook their heads in amusement. Koshino... well... Koshino is Koshino, so he just rolled his eyes and scowled.   
  
"Come on, let's go over there," Kiyota said. They all stood up and went over to Sendoh and Rukawa's table.   
  
"Guys! Thank *heavens* you're here!" Sendoh greeted a little too enthusiasctically. "Go ahead, take a seat, don't be shy! Rukawa-kun and I are just *talking*, I promise!"   
  
"Don't be too defensive, pal," Mitsui snickered as he took a seat beside Kogure. Intended, of course, since he was besotted by the mild-mannered novelist.   
  
"So... what's up?" Maki asked.   
  
"Nothing much," Sendoh replied. "Rukawa-kun here was just talking about what he did after *that* fateful day when we had a *friendly* one-on-one. He left Kanagawa and went to Tokyo U and then got recruited by the National Team and that pretty much started everything. Nice, eh?"   
  
"Now, what were you two *doing* all these times?" Kiyota teased.   
  
"Oh, we're just talking," Sendoh replied breezily.   
  
"Talking?" Mitsui pressed, leering at Sendoh.  
  
"Just talking?" Sakuragi asked, raising a deadly eyebrow at Rukawa.  
  
"Talking, and... some other 'stuff'," Rukawa replied with a lazy wave of his hand and winked once again at Sendoh.   
  
"What other stuff?" Koshino asked, narrowing his eyes at Sendoh.  
  
Sendoh gulped. 'Not Koshino,' he thought. "Aaaaah... we've been... eating ice cream. And talking. Yeah... talking. And ice cream. And tea."   
  
"Oh. Good."   
  
"Are you, by any chance, flirting with our friend?" Jin asked politely.   
  
"Flirting?" Sendoh half-said, half-squeaked. "No. It's just an innocent little chat!"   
  
"Just that?" Fujima pressed, but looking at Rukawa.   
  
"Just an innocent chat, and... some other stuff," Rukawa drawled with a smile. Inwardly, he wanted to get the hell out of this place? What are these people up to, anyway? Why are they here? Why don't they just drop dead?   
  
"But *what* other stuff?" Kiyota asked.  
  
"Remember your vow, Sendoh?" Mitsui teased.   
  
"What vow, hmmm?" Rukawa asked with heavy-lidded eyes. Bedroom eyes. Sendoh gulped.  
  
"I'd rather keep that as a secret, if you don't mind," he replied. Rukawa leaned in closer. Sendoh resisted the urge to squeak. Rukawa's breath was so warm on his ear.   
  
"Suit yourself," he whispered.   
  
And touched Sendoh's ear with the tip of his tongue before pulling away.  
  
Sendoh was frozen.   
  
Rukawa was downright disgusted with himself. He's going way too far.  
  
Sendoh's friends were giving out a silent warning, but they all seemed amused, and Sendoh thought they're all willing to bet that he couldn't resist Rukawa.   
  
Rukawa's friends were either shocked or amused at his actions. Never in their lives had they seen Rukawa this bold.   
  
Sakuragi was victorious. On the outside, it might seem to others that he's only doing this to Rukawa for the sheer fun of it... but he has his reasons. He wanted his cousin to *feel*... may it be anger or disgust or lust or whatever. He just wanted his cousin to *live*. Seducing Sendoh isn't the way, he knew, but it's a start. He just needed to push Rukawa towards someone, let them spend time together, and just get to know each other. He wanted Rukawa to *live*. Maybe that way... Rukawa would be able to reach out. Maybe that way... Rukawa would be happy. For Sakuragi, this isn't all about seduction and getting laid. It's about reaching out. He just hoped Rukawa would understand what his intentions are...  
  
Maki, on the other hand, was studying Sendoh. He finally understood earlier why Sendoh chose celibacy, but now he's wondering if Sendoh could resist this bold man and his advances. Somehow, he knew that there's something more to this stupid plot that what it seems on the outside. Two men. Two challenges. It's all about pride.   
  
Oh well... enough about Sendoh and Rukawa. For now... he's contented with just looking at Fujima. Who would have thought that this handsome player actually has a complex personality? One minute, he was all enraged, the other, he was perfectly friendly. One minute, he was making sense, the other, he was uttering non-sense. One minute he was all flirty, the other, he was serious. Oh, that would be one ride Maki would never forget. He will meet Fujima tomorrow after his practice, and they'd have a cup of tea or two. Break from monotony. That's his aim.   
  
"Hey everyone, I gotta go," Rukawa suddenly said, unable to take everything anymore. He doesn't know why he's doing this. Oh... right. Pride. But hell, his pride could only take so much. Yeah, he'd get himself laid within a month, but for now, he wanted to go home. He'd continue this some other time. He stood up, bid everyone good-bye and walked away. Sakuragi started to stop him but he gave his cousin a deadly, yet, resigned glare. Sakuragi sat back down.   
  
Sendoh stood up. "I'll walk you home."   
  
"I have a car," Rukawa said, and for once since the entire time they've been together all afternoon, there was no smile, no leer, no wink. He's the ice-cold bastard again.   
  
"Well, could you do me a favor then?" Sendoh asked. Rukawa silently urged him. "Could you please drive me home?"   
  
Sendoh's friends gave him a smirk, but he ignored them. For a reason, he wanted to be with Rukawa... he doesn't want him to go. It's not that he enjoyed Rukawa's advances... heaven knows he'd do anything to make it all stop, but being with Rukawa just felt... right.   
  
"Suit yourself," Rukawa said and walked away. Sendoh bid everyone good-bye and ran after Rukawa.   
  
Everyone just looked at the two departing figures. When the two were out of sight, all eight (yes, including Koshino) men released a sigh.   
  
"I've never seen Kaede like that before," Kogure said. "Hana, do you think that this is right? He looks unhappy."   
  
"Give them some time, Megane," Sakuragi said. "Give him some time. I doubt that he'll be a seductive kitsune when we're around. Let those two spend some time together... maybe then they'd be able to reach out. Maybe then... he'd be happy."   
  
"Sendoh, too," Koshino stated. "I've never seen him that way before. It seems as if he wanted to give in to Rukawa, but he's resisting because of his pride. He's serious about this celibacy bullshit... serious enough that he fought temptation so hard. But he's got a thing for your friend. I just know it."   
  
"Okay... let's stop with the drama, and just have fun with this," Mitsui proposed. "Who's willing to bet on Rukawa?"   
  
"That's hard..." Jin said. "Kaede looks as if he doesn't want to continue this."   
  
"And Sendoh looks as if he's going to give in," Maki pointed out.   
  
"I'd bet on Rukawa," Sakuragi said. "He's my cousin anyway."   
  
"My friend's pretty serious, plus I'd like to give him moral support," Kiyota said. "So I'd go for Sendoh."   
  
"I'd go for Sendoh," Maki said.   
  
"Rukawa," Fujima simply said.   
  
"Sendoh." It was Kogure. "Kaede may be too proud as to let this continue, but one way or another, he's going to snap."  
  
"Rukawa," Mitsui said. "Akira won't be able to resist him."  
  
"Sendoh," Jin said. "I agree with Min-kun."  
  
"Knowing Akira? ...Definitely Rukawa," Koshino said.   
  
"All set then," Kiyota said.  
  
"What's in for the winners and losers?" Mitsui asked.   
  
"Winners take all... Losers get to do whatver the winners wanted them to do for a whole day," Kiyota proposed. "Fair enough?"   
  
"Fair enough," everybody agreed.   
  
**************  
  
Inside a car, two men were deep in thoughts, until they broke the silence at the same time...   
  
"Meddlers," they muttered.   
  
***********  
tsu.zu.ku  
***********  
  
I don't know if this is getting too serious, or getting too boring, or getting too whatever. Just tell me what you think.  
  
And yeah... you now know that I write long chapters, eh? And I gotta tell you this... I think this is gonna be a looong fic... which means, more madness to come, more seduction to go, more resistance from Sendoh, and even more serious thoughts. This'll be one long ride, and I hope you'll go with me all the way.   
  
Lastly... you do notice that I post chapters in one week intervals, right? I have lots of things to do at the moment, so that's my best shot. But after I finish my tasks, I'll try to update faster. But hey, I'll try my best not to update later than one week, okay? 


	5. 4 Five Bitches From Hell

Celibacy  
by Aki Midori  
Rating: PG-13... lots of stuff which shouldn't be read by people under the age of thirteen. The concept of the fic itself is pretty much for mature readers only, yet, this fic is not that graphic as to rate it R. So I'll stick to PG-13  
Pairing: SenRuSen, MakiFuji, KiyoHanaKiyo, JinKoshJin, MitKo   
  
Warnings: Non-sense chapter. Might be boring, might be interesting. I don't know. Be warned.   
  
Xtra Warnings: I'm dead. This chapter might, or might not be funny at all, depending on how dry my humor is, or how happy you are at the moment. I'm telling you again... I'm dead.   
  
XXtra Warnings: Long chapter, long fic (I think), out-of-this-world pairings... the works.   
  
XXXtra Warnings: Be warned, because this fic's main theme and concept is not for mature readers. But yeah, I think 13-year-olds could be mature enough, but if not... go read some other fic. I won't corrupt your mind.   
  
DiScLaiMErs: Bishies aren't mine... not yours, either, unless you're Takehiko Inoue. And, by any chance, if you *are* Takehiko Inoue... then by golly, I'll worship you! Oh... yeah.. Rukawa's five sisters are mine. Yep... and the plot, too. Though I admit that at first, it looked like '40 Days and 40 Nights'. But don't worry... This fic's different.  
  
------------------------  
  
Celibacy   
Chapter Four: Five B*****s From Hell  
  
*Ring!*  
  
Rukawa Kaede wanted to DIE.   
  
*Ring!*   
  
"Kaede-love! Answer the phone! And where the hell's my pantyhose?"   
  
*Ring!* *Ring!*   
  
"Kaede, dear, answer the phone, please! I'm fixing the bills!"  
  
*Ring!* *Ring* *Ring!*  
  
"Kaede, you good for nothing lazy bum! Get your ass outta that bed and help here, would you?"   
  
*Ring!* *Ring!* *Ring!* *Ring!*   
  
"Kaede! I think that's Ryota! Answer the phone, would you? I just came out of the shower!"   
  
*Ring!* *Ring!* *Ring!* *Ring!* *Ring!*   
  
"Kaede-niichan! Be happy! You're always so glum!"   
  
Rukawa buried himself further under his black bedsheets, all the while asking Kami-sama why this is happening to him. He's a good man. He's a good citizen. He's been a good son to his deceased parents. Despite all these, he was, at the moment, wondering why he was stuck in a two-storey house with five unbearable sisters.  
  
Was he adopted or something? At the moment, he certainly hoped he was. And if he's lucky and he's *really* adopted, he wished that his real parents would come get him soon. Oh, not that he has anything against his parents, Kami-sama bless their souls, it's just that sometimes, his sisters are too hard to deal with.   
  
Of course, he could leave anytime he wanted to, but he promised his widowed mother right before she died of cancer that he'll always stay with his sisters, what with him being the only man in the family. His mother thought that his sisters, being *female* and *dainty* and whatnot, needed all the protection they can get.   
  
Frankly, Rukawa thought that his sisters were yes, female, but they were *far* from being dainty. And protection? Sure, Rukawa would protect his sisters from burglars or attackers, blah, blah, blah... but who'd protect Rukawa from *them*? It's a good thing their parents are dead, otherwise, they'll die when they saw the real nature of the Rukawa women.   
  
And heaven help him, they're *all* single. Which means they'll be around until... well... until they get married. So yeah, heaven help him. He's got too many problems on his sleeve right now. Good thing that his Miku-neechan and Ayako-neechan will be married soon. Two less bitches in the house.   
  
*Riiiiiiiiiiing!*   
  
"Ka-e-de!" five female voices screamed.   
  
Rukawa's sanity could only hold on for so long. He jerked out of the bed, marched down the stairs, ignored his five fuming sisters, went straight to the living room, and answered the phone.   
  
"What the hell are you calling for, goddamn you?" Rukawa asked, his voice icier than usual. If this was Hanamichi or the others, then by god, he's going to kill them all. Sleep! Oh, precious sleep! Gone... Disturbed. Molested... By this f****** caller.   
  
"Anou... Ohayo," the familiar voice greeted albeit awkwardly. "May I please speak with Rukawa?"   
  
"This is the Rukawa residence, you moron," Rukawa snapped. "We're all Rukawas here."   
  
"Kaede, who's that?" Rukawa Ayako asked as she walked into the room whilst drying her fresh-out-of-the-shower hair.   
  
"It's not Miyagi," was Rukawa's terse reply.   
  
"Oh," Ayako said and headed for the kitchen. But not before going over to Rukawa to give her otouto a quick 'good morning' kiss.   
  
"What do you want?" Rukawa snapped into the phone again after giving his sister an annoyed look.   
  
"Is this Rukawa-kun?"   
  
'Like duh,' Rukawa thought, but held his tongue. "Yes, now what do you want?"   
  
"It's Sendoh."   
  
'Figures,' Rukawa thought. Leave it to this man to turn his whole damn life upside down. Leave it to this man to drag him out of his warm, warm bed, and out into the cold and unnerving presence of his sisters (who are currently surrounding him... where they came from, he doesn't want to know). Leave it to this man to piss him off.   
  
'He's worse than Hanamichi,' was the first thing which crossed Rukawa's harassed mind. He took a deep breath, disentangled himself from his eldest sister's embrace and asked, "What now, Sendoh?"   
  
Rukawa could hear Sendoh clearing his throat before replying, "Well, since it's a wonderful Sunday today, why don't we go over to a park and play one-on-one? It's been a long time since I last held a ball, and I was wondering if you'd humor me for a while and play with me."   
  
"I'm busy," Rukawa snapped.   
  
Across the city, Sendoh sighed into the phone. He couldn't really figure out the intriguing puzzle which is Rukawa. Why, just yesterday afternoon, he was all flirty and friendly, whilst on the drive home last night, and also now, he was cold and distant... pretty much like the Rukawa he knew back then. He wondered what was going on. He thought that maybe Rukawa was suffering from a multiple personality disorder, or something. One moment, he's all glum and snappy and rude. The other, he'd be friendly, and heaven help Sendoh... seductive.  
  
Still, he wanted to spend more time with the guy. Rukawa never failed to catch his attention, even when they were in high school. Back then, he made sure that he exchanged a few, uh, 'pleasantries' with Rukawa at all possible times. Now that he's twenty-six, he's still so interested in Rukawa.   
  
' Not *that* way, though,' Sendoh thought. He's straight. He just wanted to Rukawa to be his friend. That's all. Honest. Yeah.  
  
"Aaaaw, come on, Rukawa-kun," Sendoh urged. "Do play with me. Just like the old days!"   
  
Back into the Rukawa household, it was now Rukawa's turn to sigh. He's wondering why the hell Sendoh was so interested on spending time with him.   
  
Oh.   
  
The nationally-acclaimed pervert was enjoying his advances. Rukawa fought the urge to roll his eyes. 'Oh puh-lease,' he thought. 'It's not as if I wanted to do those.'   
  
"Do play with me, Rukawa-kun!"   
  
"Yadda."   
  
"Please?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Pretty please with sugar on top?"   
  
Rukawa was about to say 'no' again when his eighteen-year-old sister spoke.   
  
"Kaede-niichan, my friends will all be here after lunch," Shinri said in her usual perky manner. "They wanted to interview you or something, what with you being famous and all. They'd love to spend the afternoon with you. Lots of tea, and fun stuff. Would you please entertain them? Pretty please with pink sugar hearts on top?"   
  
Rukawa, for the umpteenth time in his life, congratulated his facial muscles for not betraying his emotions. Tea?! Interview? No way. What was his sister thinking?! He'd rather be stuck with Sendoh than stay here in this house with his sister's perpetually squealing friends.   
  
He calmly turned away from his little sister and said, "On the other hand, Sendoh, maybe I could make it after all."   
  
Shinri pouted.   
  
Sendoh cheered.   
  
Rukawa sighed.   
  
"I'll see you later, Rukawa-kun!" Sendoh happily said. "I'll pick you up at precisely one o'clock later. Is that fine with you?"   
  
"Yeah."   
  
"Okay! Bye!"   
  
"Yeah." And with that, Rukawa practically slammed the phone back to its place. He looked up and saw his five sisters eyeing him in suspicion. Rukawa raised an eyebrow. "What now?"   
  
He studied his sisters carefully, and once again wondered if they're really related by blood.   
  
Rukawa Kirei, twenty-eight years old. Long, black, shiny hair; black, smouldering eyes; full, red lips; pale, pale skin; almost his height; full, but slim figure, and long, long legs. Add in a sultry, bedroom voice. The eldest child of their deceased parents. Changes boyfriends every month. Scared of commitments, but good in flirting and flings. Drop-dead gorgeous.   
  
Rukawa Megumi and Miku. Both twenty-seven years old. Terror twins. Both looked alike in many ways. Brown hair, blue eyes, tanned complexion, a few inches shorter than Rukawa. But the similarities ended there. The two were as different as night and day. Miku was calm, studious, nice, polite and soft-spoken. In other words, the perfect child. But no... underneath that perfection lies a dark dark soul. Her smile may be sweet, but there's always an evil glint in her eyes which made Rukawa's spine crawl each time he looks at her. Engaged to a multi-millionaire which Rukawa doesn't give a damn about. Megumi, on the other hand, was the resident World War commander. Boyish, outgoing, war-freak, sporty, sharp-tongued. Despite her intimidating nature, many boys find her appealing. Like their eldest sister, she changes boyfriends frequently. She hates spineless wimps. Her specialty is making Rukawa Kaede's life a living hell.   
  
Rukawa Ayako, twenty-six years old. Probably Rukawa's most sensible sister... but demanding as hell. She has long, wavy, brown hair, blue eyes [1]; full, pink lips; pale complexion. Engaged to Miyagi Ryota, a close friend of the family. Rukawa always dreaded Ayako's paper fan which always comes out from nowhere and always makes contact with his skull whenever he did something stupid.   
  
Rukawa Shinri... eighteen years old and Rukawa's worst nightmare. Looks exactly like him, except for the doe-shaped, innocent eyes. Always happy. Always perky. Exactly Rukawa's opposite. Sakuragi Hanamichi's protégé.  
  
'Yes,' Rukawa thought. 'I'm adopted.'  
  
"Who's that?" Megumi asked.   
  
"No one."   
  
"The truth, dear," Miku urged with a soft smile... and glinting eyes. Rukawa shivered inwardly.  
  
"Sendoh Akira," Rukawa finally stated.   
  
"Sendoh Akira, love?" Kirei drawled. "Is he your boyfriend? Hmmm?"   
  
Rukawa fought the urge to flinch. Boyfriend? Like hell, he is. No way. "Iie."   
  
"I know him," Ayako stated. "I managed your team back when we were in high school remember? He's your greatest rival. What's he got to do with you now?"   
  
"Nothing," Rukawa replied. 'And none of your business, too.'  
  
"Come on, oniichan, do tell us!" Shinri insisted whilst giving him a huuuuge bear hug. Rukawa's vision started to spin. What the hell's that cologne? He's gonna suffocate, dammit. His sisters were closing in on him.   
  
'Kami-sama, where are my real parents?' he prayed.   
  
As if to answer his prayers... the front door opened...  
  
And in barged Sakuragi Hanamichi.  
  
'Ah hell,' Rukawa thought. 'Heaven *must* hate me a lot.'  
  
"Ohayo, dear cousins!" Sakuragi greeted in his usual boisterous manner. Shinri squealed and ran over to her idol. Sakuragi caught the eighteen-year-old in his arms, lifted her and swung her around. "How's my baby?"   
  
"Still happy and still a genius, oniichan," Shinri said smugly.  
  
Sakuragi laughed and placed Shinri down. Rukawa rolled his eyes. His sister is eighteen years old, dammit. Not some eight-year-old twit. Oh well... it's not as if he could expect those two dimwits to act their ages...  
  
"Oi, Hana-love," Kirei called out, "do you know something about my darling baby brother and a person called Sendoh Akira?"   
  
"Huh? Why?" Sakuragi asked.   
  
"Oh well... this Sendoh person called, and if I'm not mistaken, he'll take Kaede out today," Megumi said.  
  
"Busybody," Rukawa muttered. Megumi started advanced on him, but he waved his hands in surrender and closed his mouth.   
  
"Really? He called?" Sakuragi asked. He turned to Rukawa. "What does he want?"   
  
"He wants me to leave him alone," Rukawa snapped. "So the deal's off."   
  
"Yeah, right. And my dog grew five heads," Sakuragi retorted. "Really, what does he want, Kaede? Tell us."   
  
"Basketball," Rukawa muttered. His sisters' faces fell.  
  
"Really, honey, get a life," Kirei said, suddenly losing interest in the matter. "Basketball, basketball, basketball. Are you happy with that, love?"   
  
"I'm fine, thanks very much," Rukawa mumbled. He plopped down on the sofa and glared at his sisters.  
  
"Oi.. you mean he didn't tell you about my little dare?" Sakuragi asked as he sat down next to Rukawa.   
  
"What dare?" Shinri asked, sitting down next to Sakuragi. All the others found a place to sit as they silently urged Sakuragi to continue.  
  
"I dared this cold bastard to seduce the hell out of Sendoh," Sakuragi simply said.   
  
Kirei's face lit up again. "Now, that's something! Tell us more!"   
  
Rukawa started to stand up, but Megumi sat by his other side and pulled him back down. And yeah... she pinned his legs under hers, so as to prevent any possible attempts of escape. "Tell us more, Hana," she demanded.  
  
Sakuragi was only too happy to comply. "Actually, the real deal goes like this... Virgin Kaede's supposed to get laid within a month. I think his sex life needs a bit more... enhancing."   
  
"You go, cousin!" Megumi cheered. "Didn't know you have a brain 'till now, hehe."   
  
Sakuragi decided to let that remark pass because he really doesn't want to mess with Megumi. He still wanted to live, thanks very much. He cleared his throat and continued his tirade, all the while avoiding Rukawa's ice-cold I'll-kill-you glare.   
  
"That's about it, really," Sakuragi said. "All he needed to do is to get laid within a month... but not with just any guy. He should get it on with Sendoh."   
  
"Why Sendoh, of all people?" Ayako asked.  
  
"No reason at all," Sakuragi replied with a wave of his hand. "Random thoughts, that's all. And yeah... don't you think it's about time Sendoh and Kaede patch things up? They've been on bad terms since they met."   
  
Kirei ran a hand down Rukawa's arm. "I'm happy to give you some tips."   
  
"Kaede won't need those," Sakuragi declared. The women raised an eyebrow at Rukawa, but he ignored them all. Damn them to hell and back.   
  
"Oh well," Kirei sighed out, "if you need any help, you know who to ask, right love?" Kaede merely 'hn'ed.   
  
"It's nearly eleven o'clock, Kaede," Ayako said. "Do prepare lunch for us."   
  
"Why me?"   
  
"Because you're cute," was Shinri's happy reply.   
  
"And what does that have to do with the way you girls harass me?"   
  
"Kaede, dear, we've all got lots of things to do," Miku softly argued. "We would appreciate your help very much."   
  
"Yeah right," Rukawa mumbled.   
  
"Come on, love, do cook for us," Kirei insisted.   
  
Rukawa looked up to five bashful female faces.   
  
... And sighed as he threw Megumi's legs away and walked towards the kitchen, grumbling all the way.   
  
"Could he ever resist anyone of you?" Sakuragi asked with a silly grin.   
  
"Nope," Ayako replied.   
  
"He loves us, that's why," Miku added.   
  
They all grinned at each other when they started to hear banging pots and cupboards.   
  
And that's the usual morning scene in the Rukawa household.   
  
************   
  
Rukawa stepped out of his room and stopped dead on his tracks when he saw his five sisters standing just outside his door. They were all studying him carefully.   
  
"Really, Kaede," Kirei said disapprovingly. "If you're going to seduce someone, put some effort into it."   
  
With that, all five girls shoved him back into his room and locked the door behind them. Rukawa could hear a faint 'Go, cousin!' shout from downstairs.   
  
Since his struggling efforts were futile, he decided to let his sisters have their way. Kirei was fixing his hair, Miku and Megumi (those darn twins) were raiding his closet, Ayako was happy enough to just witness his misery, and Shinri...   
  
Shinri was was putting some creamy bullshit in his face.   
  
"Get off me," Kaede simply said to his two sisters.   
  
"No way, Kaede," Kirei said. "This is the first time I get to see you do this. No way I'm going to just sit down and let you have all the fun. I'm gonna take part in this."   
  
"Me too!" Shinri said while she applied more goob onto Kaede's pale face.   
  
"What the hell are you doing to my face?" Rukawa demanded.   
  
"Why, oniichan... I'm 'beautifying' you!" Shinri replied. Rukawa nearly blanched. "That cream's supposed to soften your face. Baby soft, ummm-hmmm! So when Sendoh-san caresses your face, he's in for a real treat!"   
  
"Real treat, my ass," Rukawa muttered. "Get off me, Shinri, or I'll-"   
  
"You'll do what?" Megumi dared. "That's our baby sister you're talking to, Kaede. Watch your mouth."   
  
"And what the hell are you doing to my clothes?" Rukawa asked the twins.   
  
"We're looking for clothes which will be suitable for the occasion," Miku replied with a soft smile. "Surely you won't deprive us the opportunity to help you, ne, otouto?" And there was that evil gleam.   
  
"No, of course not, Miku-neechan," Rukawa replied. Kirei on the other hand, was making Rukawa's scalp all painful from her ministrations. "Kirei-neechan, what are you doing?"   
  
Kirei sprayed an ample amount of mousse on Kaede's hair before replying. "Men could never resist this wet-look style I'm doing to you. Your hair's gorgeous, like mine. Unruly, too, which makes it all the more oh-so-sexy. All it needs is a little mousse, little pull here, make it a bit more unruly, and voila! You look sexier than ever!"   
  
Rukawa wanted to cry out loud. This was pure torture. He could have had brothers for siblings, but what does he get? Five bitches from hell. What the hell does he have to do with 'beautification' and 'suitable clothes for the occasion', and 'wet-look' bullshit? All he ever wanted was to be the best damn player in the universe. That's not much, is it? His sisters were treating him like a girl, dammit.   
  
Why didn't anyone ask whether or not he wanted to do this, in the first place? It's his damn pride which got him into this mess. Why couldn't anyone tell him what to do with his pride? They knew that he's proud, yeah, but he wanted- needed someone to know that he's not happy with it. If only he could control his pride... then maybe this wouldn't even be happening.   
  
And yeah... if only he had the freakin' guts to tell his sisters to leave him alone and go to hell, *this* wouldn't even be happening.   
  
He's not happy with the way things are going right now. Dammit, he's not a woman! They were treating him like a... a... an overgrown barbie doll, for crying out loud! Rukawa silently prayed that the heavens would strike his sisters with lightning. It would be really helpful.  
  
Suddenly, he wanted Sendoh to arrive soon... and take him away from this house. Not that he wanted Sendoh *that* way. It's just convenient that Sendoh's going to take him away for a while, which means he wouldn't have to bear his sisters' unnerving presences for quite a while. That's all. Honest. Yeah.  
  
Just as he finished donning the clothes which Miku presented him- a plain, sleeveless jersey shirt which discreetly hugs his torso, plus a pair of short basketball shorts-, the doorbell rang. Shinri yelped and ran down, then Rukawa heard a lively 'Hello! You must be Sendoh Akira! Please wait for my brother... he's still preparing himself.'   
  
"There, you look great," Kirei said and gave him a kiss. "Tell me how things went, okay, love? And don't be mad. We don't get the chance to do things with you any longer. You're always away, and if ever you went home, you're always asleep. We missed you, Kaede."   
  
Rukawa stayed silent. Kirei gave him one last kiss and walked out of the room. Miku did the same, while Megumi just gave him a friendly punch before leaving him alone with Ayako.   
  
Ayako was studying her brother. She never uttered a word all throughout the entire ordeal. She just laughed when the situation calls for it, just helped whenever her sisters asked for it, and gave opinions when needed, but never did she help them, uh, 'beautify' Rukawa. And now, alone in the room with Rukawa, she was just giving the latter a strange look.   
  
"Nanda, neechan?" Rukawa asked.   
  
"Are you okay with this?" Ayako asked. Straight to the point.   
  
"What... the dare or this beauty bullshit?"   
  
"Both."   
  
"The dare... no. This beauty bullshit... no."   
  
"Then why?"   
  
"Pride and respect for my sisters, respectively."   
  
"Respect for the sisters, I could understand. But pride?" Ayako scoffed. "One day, it'll get you in trouble, otouto."   
  
"I think that's what it's doing now."   
  
"Then why won't you stop?"  
  
"I'm not a chicken."   
  
"And you're not happy, either," Ayako snapped. "Sendoh... is he okay with you?"   
  
"The moron? He's okay... I guess."   
  
"Does he make you happy?"   
  
"He's okay."   
  
Ayako went over to him and gave him a quick hug. "Whatever you do is fine with me, Kaede," she said. "You're twenty-five years old. You're a grown man now. Do what you want to do. But I want you to know this..."   
  
"What?"   
  
"I want you to be happy, Kaede," Ayako said. "Start living. Stop letting life pass by right in front of your eyes. Be happy, okay?"   
  
Rukawa gave his sister a strange but grateful look. Ayako seemed satisfied with that and left him alone to ponder with his thoughts. Happy... everyone wanted him to be happy. Why do they care anyway? Wasn't he happy with the way things are right now?   
  
'With this mundane existence? No, maybe not,' Rukawa thought. 'Maybe I should give Sendoh a try.'  
  
"Oi! You little imp! Get your ass down here. Your date wouldn't wait all day, you know!" Megumi bellowed from downstairs. Rukawa sighed. He checked himself at the mirror and tried to wipe away the creamy gook which Shinri plastered all over his face. Sendoh Akira could wait. There's no way he's going downstairs looking like a woman.  
  
Downstairs, Sendoh was glad that he vowed to keep away from women. He was also glad that he turned *all* his attentions, he preferences, his *everything* to Rukawa Kaede. He was also glad that he decided to change his perverted ways. He was also soooo glad that these women are Rukawa's sisters... meaning... they're all 'hands off' women. Otherwise... he'll be in bed with one of these women tonight. Or better yet... NOW.  
  
Damn, but Rukawa has oh-so-gorgeous sisters. Sendoh never knew that Rukawa had any other sisters other than Ayako. They're all simply irresistible, especially Kirei. Sendoh had his hands full right from the moment he stepped into this house. Kirei was oozing with sensuality. Thank heavens for his newfound purpose in life. If he'd met Kirei days ago... damn, he didn't want to think about it.   
  
"Fancy seeing you again, Sendoh Akira," Ayako greeted as she entered the living room.   
  
"Ayako-sempai!" Sendoh exclaimed. His face brightened at the sight of the his former team's manageress. "It's been so long. How are you doing?"   
  
"Fine, thank you," Ayako replied. "Kaede'll be here shortly. He's still upstairs- er, uh, -gathering his things. And his thoughts."   
  
"Oh, I don't mind," Sendoh said.   
  
"Oi... Smiley! What's with you today? Why did you ask Rukawa out?" Sakuragi asked.   
  
"Nothing," Sendoh replied. "Just wanna bring back the old days. Without the animosity, of course."   
  
Sakuragi was about to reply when the door suddenly opened and in strolled a medium-built man with curly brown hair and a stud on his left ear. "Oi! Ryochin! Fancy meeting you here! Still a shorty, I see."   
  
"Miyagi Ryota," Sendoh Akira acknowledged. "Marine biologist, right? I saw you on TV."   
  
"And he specializes on squids [2], too," Sakuragi snickered.   
  
Miyagi gave Sakuragi a dirty glare before going over to Ayako to give her a kiss. "I'm back, sweetheart," he said. Ayako merely smiled as she gave her bethroted a quick peck on the cheek. "Oi... Sendoh Akira? What brings you here? It's been a long time since I last saw you. I think that was... uh... your last game since I last saw you." He turned to Sakuragi. "And it's not just squids, Hana. I study *giant* squids. They're rare."   
  
Sakuragi wasn't listening. He was too busy laughing his head off.   
  
"Squids!" he exclaimed before he drowned himself into another round of laughter. But not until Ayako graced her with her infamous paper fan. Sendoh gave out a small laugh.   
  
But his breath stopped all together when a disgruntled-looking Rukawa walked into the living room. He was wearing a blue sleeveless jersey shirt which was a little too tight for him... thereby enhancing his muscled torso. His shorts... were a bit too short for Sendoh's sanity. And by gods, his normally pale cheeks was a bit... livelier. His hair... Kami-sama... the hair. A wild, wet, mess.   
  
'By gods, he has no right to be *that* beautiful,' Sendoh thought. He exerted a huge effort in preventing himself from pouncing Rukawa and ravishing that pink, pouting mouth of his.  
  
'By gods, if he doesn't stop looking at me that way, I swear I'll shove a butcher knife down his throat,' Rukawa thought. He exerted a huge effort in preventing himself to run to the kitchen and get the largest butcher knife in the cupboard.  
  
"Oi, Kaede!" Miyagi greeted.   
  
Rukawa diverted his attention towards the new comer. "Mr.Squid," he simply said in his usual monotone. But of course he got a 'reward' from his Ayako-neesan, too. He rubbed the attacked area as he gave his future brother-in-law a more decent greeting and asked him how he's doing.   
  
"Oh, the squids are fine, and so am I," Miyagi replied. Rukawa nodded his head and turned to Sendoh.   
  
"Let's go," he simply said.   
  
Sendoh was stil too astounded to reply, so he just stood up and walked towards the door. Until Kirei's long, long leg blocked his way.   
  
"Do stay for tea," she purred. She stood up, went to Kaede, wrapped her arm around her brother's waist and gave Sendoh her infamous bedroom stare. "Kaede's tea could knock you senseless, ne, otouto?" She squeezed Rukawa's waist in order for him to reply.  
  
"Whatever," Rukawa muttered. Sakuragi threw him another 'chicken' look. Rukawa glared at him before turning back to Sendoh... with that same bedroom stare that her sister gave Sendoh. "Yes, Sendoh... I do make quite good tea. But I'd rather have tea with you... alone."   
  
Megumi and Sakuragi, for reasons unbeknownst to Sendoh and Miyagi, suddenly cheered and laughed.   
  
"My, my... Kaede's all grown-up now," Miku said with a fake sniffle.   
  
'Oh, crawl in a hole and die,' Rukawa thought. 'Grown-up my ass.'   
  
"My oniichan is very, very quiet," Shinri started, "but when he talks... very profound things come out of his mouth. Let's have an example, oniichan!"   
  
Rukawa gave her a shut-up-stare. Shinri just smiled.   
  
"Come on, oniichan... we need your profound words of wisdom!"   
  
"Do'aho."   
  
"And there you have it!" Shinri exclaimed. "Very profound, is it not, Sendoh-kun?"   
  
Sendoh sweatdropped. "Ah... yeah."   
  
"And Kaede's a good dancer too," Megumi said. "Go give us an example, baka."   
  
"You wish."   
  
Megumi crunched her knuckles.  
  
Rukawa placed his hands on his waist and swayed left and right. "There," he said.   
  
Sakuragi and Megumi laughed.   
  
Rukawa fumed. He had to get away from these lunatics. He had to get away from this house. Now.  
  
He grabbed Sendoh by his collar and pulled him outside. Sakuragi and the women gave out catcalls and whistles. Miyagi, not knowing what to do, just joined the others in their ruckus.   
  
"Don't come home till the morning after!" Megumi called out. Rukawa raised 'the finger' before getting into Sendoh's car and snapping his seatbelt on. Sendoh, too befuddled for words, just got into his car and started the engine.   
  
"Oi... Sendoh."   
  
"Yes, Rukawa-kun?"   
  
"Thanks."   
  
Sendoh's head snapped towards Rukawa's direction, but the latter was just looking straight ahead, his face unreadable.   
  
"For what?" Sendoh asked.   
  
"For taking me away."   
  
*********  
tsu.zu.ku  
*********  
  
[1] I'm not sure if Ayako's eyes are *really* blue... so... there.  
[2] About the squid part... I just watched this documentary about this marine biologist who studies giant squids. His lab's full of squids... blah, blah, blah... and I can't help but write it here. And Miyagi, too... *snicker*... The concept is too hilarious and so unnerving, that I have to write it down. Sorry to all the Miyagi fans out there! And yeah... to the marine bilogists who study squids... I have nothing against you. Heaven's truth, I was captivated by that documentary.   
  
Is it just me, or am I really losing my touch, right? Tell me the truth, or else... *crunches knuckles*   
  
I think the genre will change, too. I'm not sure about this, though. This fic is light, yeah, and has lots of humor, but... oh well.. we'll see! And I promise that the next chapter would be more... lively. Hehe...   
  
Sorry if this chapter's overdue. Got lots of things to do. I'll try to update faster.  
  
Lastly... this chapter is for Vero, Dinara, Miracle, and Hibiki-chan. I don't know how to reach you... so... I'll give this chapter to you... ^____^ 


	6. 5 One on One

Celibacy  
  
by Aki Midori  
  
Blah Blah Blah:  
  
Hiya all! I'm back. Sorry for the super delay... my mom took away my laptop for a whole week, so I'm stuck with her PC... (mind you... her PC hates me. Everytime I get near it, it just breaks down for no reason at all). That's it. I just feel like I have to tell you people why I've been gone for a long time. Plus, I've been busy with the site that I share with Sapphi-chan. Yeah... check it out, will ya? The address is at my bio! ^_^ And don't forget to sign the guestbook, okay?   
  
Sorry for that shameless plugging. hehehe...  
  
Yep. This fic is for mature readers only.  
  
Okay... have fun reading!  
  
Thank you sooo much for taking time to say something about this fic. Thanks, SLL, for those wonderful reviews! And thanks, SGO, for those comforting words. But really... I think I'm losing my touch here. Maybe because I don't write regularly anymore.   
  
LASTLY, I have to warn you. There won't be too much humor in this chapter. I have to focus on Rukawa and Sendoh... *grin*  
  
diScLAImerS: Slam Dunk and all its characters belong to me... er- Inoue Takehiko...   
  
------------------------------  
  
Celibacy  
  
Chapter Five: One on One  
  
It was a fine day.   
  
A hot day.   
  
As two fine men played basketball in a fine court.   
  
One of them was non-chalant as he wiped the sweat on his brow.   
  
  
  
The other was on the brink of breaking down.  
  
'Ohmigoshdon'ttakeyourshirtoff!' Sendoh pleaded silently.   
  
But Rukawa did, damn him. And now, Sendoh couldn't help but drool at the sight.  
  
White. It was all white. Creamy skin. Muscled, yet oh-so-sexy. Strong, yet, huggable. Sendoh wanted to get his hands all over the unsuspecting boy.  
  
Or is he really unsuspecting?   
  
Rukawa could read Sendoh's face, and as far as the former was concerned, the word 'horny' was written all over the latter's face.   
  
"Oi... what are you looking at?" Rukawa snapped.   
  
"What?" Sendoh practically squeaked.   
  
"What are you looking at?" Rukawa asked again. Part of him wanted to bash Sendoh's face. The hentai has been practically drooling over him all afternoon. Good thing he was a patient man. Otherwise, this pervert would long be dead.   
  
But the other part of him... well, the other part of him doesn't mind.   
  
"I... uh... er... you see..." Sendoh stammered. 'Not good,' he thought. The cool, suave Sendoh Akira never stammers. Until now.   
  
"Never mind," Rukawa said, taking pity on Sendoh. Oh well... it wasn't as if he took off his shirt to seduce the pervert. It's just that the freakin' shirt was too tight for his own good. He couldn't move comfortably. To top that, Sendoh was still as good as he remembered. Now, he couldn't beat Sendoh with that damned shirt, could he?   
  
So he *had* to take it off.   
  
And besides... it would be fun to see the great Sendoh Akira squirm. Rukawa pretended to be busy fixing his things, but he smirked inwardly. He'd been teasing the poor man all afternoon, so he couldn't really blame the guy.   
  
Is something wrong with him? Him? Rukawa Kaede? *Tease* Sendoh?   
  
Ah hell... Nothing's wrong with him.   
  
He decided to give Sendoh a try, didn't he?   
  
To see if he could be happy with the guy.   
  
  
  
But first, he has to tease the moron.   
  
He couldn't help it. The man was such a pervert. But Rukawa sensed that Sendoh's been holding back for quite a long time. He wondered why... ^_^  
  
But no... he wouldn't be the seductive Rukawa that he is whenever his friends are around. He'd do this thing in his *own* way.   
  
"Oi... How would you like another match?" Rukawa asked.   
  
  
  
Sendoh smiled. "Sure. If you libido- er- stamina could still handle it." He wanted to bash his mouth for slipping. But he threw the ball towards Rukawa anyway.   
  
"Hentai ahou," Rukawa muttered. 'Libido, eh?' he thought. His eyes glinted as he started to dribble the ball. Sendoh stood in a guarding stance, but Rukawa could see the anxiety in the former's eyes. 'Ch. Must be wondering what I'm going to do next...'   
  
In an instant, Rukawa was face to face with the now-squirming Sendoh...   
  
Sendoh shook his head inwardly. Dammit, he was Ryonan's pride! He shouldn't be swayed by this ever-seductive kitsune. Sure, this man was a puzzle. One moment, all friendly and seductive, the next, all cold and silent. But now there's a new Rukawa. This one's *cold* and dammit, *teasing*.   
  
'Why is heaven punishing me?' Sendoh wailed in his thoughts. 'I'm a good boy now, am I not? And besides, I'm trying to resist him, am I not? Heaven shouldn't allow this to happen!'   
  
Okay. So heaven's not helping him at all. So Sendoh decided to take matters in his own hands. He is, after all, the great Sendoh Akira. He's not going to lose this game. Not at all.   
  
So with a renewed vigour, he stared back to Rukawa and gave the latter a small smirk.   
  
"You're better than when we were in high school," he remarked.   
  
"I'm a national player now, 'ahou," Rukawa replied, while still dribbling the ball. Na-a, Sendoh *would not* let him pass.   
  
"Yeah... but you know what?"   
  
"What?"   
  
"I'm still better," Sendoh said.   
  
Something inside Rukawa snapped.   
  
So he turned around as he dribbled the ball, trying to get through Sendoh. Sendoh's not cooperating with his plans, though, so he has to do *something*.   
  
So he bent a little lower, thereby accidentally brushing his arse on Sendoh's groin. Now... Sendoh's instinct has two choices. Number one is to stiffen. Number two is to jump away before he gets a hard-on.   
  
But hey... instincts are *instincts* so it doesn't have to have any choices, right? But hell, Sendoh's instinct chose number two instead.   
  
  
  
Rukawa smiled to himself as he slid passed Sendoh and did a perfect lay-up.  
  
Sneaky.   
  
And yeah... Sendoh was on the verge of breaking down.   
  
Fine day, isn't it?   
  
************************  
  
"Nice game," Sendoh commented as he plopped down on the bench. He was croaking, though. He spent so much energy not only in basketball, but also in preventing his libido from taking over. "It's a tie."   
  
  
  
Rukawa stayed silent. It wasn't supposed to be tie, dammit. He is a freakin' national player. This man is working for Happy Grin Ad Agency. Or was it Happy Laugh Advertising Ltd? Whatever. He doesn't give a damn, because right now, he's not happy. It wasn't supposed to be a tie. It wasn't supposed to be a tie!  
  
  
  
"Come on now, Rukawa-kun. No sulking," Sendoh said. "It's just a game. And besides, you're a national player now. You're one of the best. Always keep that in mind."   
  
  
  
Rukawa's head snapped in Sendoh's direction. Now, how did this hentai ahou know what he was thinking? Was he that transparent? Nope. He's not. Could it be that this pervert is psychic or something? He must have been, otherwise, he would never know what's inside the stoic kitsune's mind.   
  
'Psychic, indeed,' Rukawa thought. 'But irritating as hell. It wasn't supposed to be a tie.'  
  
"Anou, Rukawa-kun, why don't you let me make it up to you?" Sendoh suggested. "It's a fine day, is it not? Want to go out for an ice cream? My treat!"   
  
'What am I, a seven-year-old twit?'   
  
"Come on, it's a nice day! An ice cream is the perfect treat to end the perfect day!" Sendoh urged.  
  
But then heaven really hated Sendoh, ne? And to prove it, dark clouds began to form. Moments later, rain splattered gently over the place. After *more* moments, rain was pouring heavily.  
  
It *was* a fine day, until now.   
  
But of course, there were the two fine men.  
  
  
  
One was non-chalant as he wiped the rain off his body- but to no avail, of course, since he wasn't even bothering to look for shelter.  
  
The other...   
  
The other was slumped in the ground.   
  
He was wailing in frustration.  
  
"Still on for that ice cream?" Rukawa asked.   
  
************************   
  
Snapshot number one:  
  
Rukawa trying to get a wailing Sendoh up.  
  
Snapshot number two:  
  
Rukawa bonking Sendoh's head when the latter was too busy wailing to get up.  
  
Snapshot number three:   
  
Rukawa finally dragging a wailing Sendoh, plus their things to Sendoh's car.   
  
Snapshot number four:  
  
Rukawa managing to drive amidst the pouring rain, slippery streets and a wailing Sendoh.  
  
Snapshot number five:   
  
Rukawa dragging a wailing Sendoh inside an empty ice cream shop.  
  
************************  
  
"When you're done abusing your vocal chords, your lungs and your diaphragm, you can start eating your melting ice cream," Rukawa calmly said.   
  
  
  
Sendoh stopped wailing and just gobbled down the already-melted ice cream, a.k.a., chocolate goob.   
  
  
  
'Weirdo,' Rukawa thought. 'But a kawaii weirdo, nonetheless.'   
  
*blink*   
  
'Where the hell did *that* come from?! I must be going out of my mind. Since when did a wailing overgrown nincompoop become cute? Rukawa, your sisters' madness are rubbing off on you.'   
  
Rukawa frowned. What the hell happened to Sendoh? Rukawa wondered if he'd change his mind about the psychic-Sendoh thing and revert to a psycho-Sendoh.   
  
Sendoh, on the other hand, was so damn embarrassed.   
  
'What the hell are you thinking, goddamn you!' he scolded himself. 'You are the suave Sendoh Akira. The *great* Sendoh Akira. You were the freakin' flirting sex-god! You are loved and respected by everyone! Why the hell did you *wail* in front of the man of your dreams?!'  
  
*blink*   
  
'Now where did *that* come from?! Man of my dreams? I'm straight, right? Since when did I start having a *man* of my dreams? But then again, nowadays, I always wanted to be with Rukawa. It was a challenge for me to discern this intriguing puzzle. It's just that, right? I just wanted to get to know him. Or am I... Am I...  
  
... falling for Rukawa Kaede?'   
  
Sendoh, for the second time that day, broke down. But this time, he didn't wail. He just grabbed his head and started bonking the table with it.   
  
"DO-A-HO," Rukawa muttered.  
  
  
  
A few more bonks then Sendoh stopped.   
  
"Are you done emptying your already-empty brain?" Rukawa asked.  
  
Sendoh heaved a huge sigh before giving Rukawa a sweet smile. "Yes, thank you."   
  
Rukawa really didn't want to pry, what with him being the I-don't-care man, but curiosity got the better of him, anyway. "Mind telling me what's going on?"   
  
Sendoh studied Rukawa for a while before answering. He hardly knew this puzzling man, yet, suddenly, life without Rukawa seemed so dull to him. Was he... falling in love with this man? But he's straight, right?   
  
Right?  
  
He saw Rukawa raise an eyebrow at him, and then his heart thumped.   
  
  
  
Now, he's straight, righ?. But then again, maybe not.   
  
"Anou... Rukawa-kun, I'm sorry," Sendoh started.   
  
"What for?"   
  
"For acting so childish."   
  
  
  
"Childish, huh?" Rukawa repeated. 'The understatement of the century.'   
  
"Yeah... or stupid, or weird, or whatever. Sorry."   
  
"If you're going to apologize for it, then why did you do it?" Rukawa can't help but ask.   
  
"Spur of the moment thing," Sendoh replied. "Been thinking a lot lately, you know."   
  
"Perverted thoughts?"   
  
"Hai..." *blink* "I mean no!" Sendoh exclaimed. "Many thoughts. Random thoughts. About... life. Everything."   
  
  
  
"So do you usually hurt yourself or wail when you think about... life?" Rukawa asked.   
  
"Not really," was Sendoh's reply. He scratched his head and gave Rukawa a goofy grin. "This was actually the first time I did that. I'm usually calm and composed. But you see, things have been pretty hard for me lately. I think the rain did me in."   
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah."   
  
Awkward silence followed.   
  
  
  
'One on one,' Sendoh thought. 'Today, I finally get to see Rukawa without the others. For some reason, everything starts to get messy whenever people are around. I wonder what's going on? But today... today's a one-on-one. It's just me... and Rukawa. To hell with my friends. To hell with Rukawa's friends. To hell with celibacy. I mean, it's not as if I'm going to have sex with Rukawa right now, right?'   
  
And yes. He vowed that he would stay away from flirting and porn and kissing and *women*. He didn't say anything about staying away from *men*. And Rukawa, as effiminate as he may look, is a *man*. A manly man.   
  
He is a genius, after all!   
  
'Now... how to start a decent conversation?' Sendoh thought. He cleared his throat. "Anou, Rukawa-kun?"   
  
"..."   
  
Sendoh took that as a 'go on' signal. "I didn't know that you have other sisters other than Ayako-san. They're all pretty cool."   
  
"Try living with them. You might change your mind," Rukawa snapped.   
  
'Uh-oh. He doesn't want to talk about the girls. Change topic,' Sendoh thought. "Uh... you seem to have nice friends."   
  
  
  
And he was rewarded a microscopic smile before it was replaced by a frown. "Yeah. But they're noisy."   
  
"Not as noisy and as *nosy* as mine," Sendoh laughed out. "My friends are all super wackos."   
  
"You're all pretty popular. You're just people from an advertising company, though [1]," Rukawa remarked.   
  
"Well, that may be because we're all gorgeous, friendly, man, sexy, cheerful guys!" Sendoh bragged. Rukawa rolled his eyes.   
  
'Yeah, right,' he thought.   
  
"No, but really, I don't know when this popularity thing started, you know," Sendoh explained. "We just hang out. We went to a lot of places. Almost every night is a party night, so we've made a lot of friends and acquaintances. Plus, we're really successful... I guess that's it."   
  
"..."   
  
"Well, you and your friends are popular, too!" Sendoh pointed out.   
  
"It's inevitable," Rukawa said smugly. Sendoh laughed.   
  
And so these two fine men talked... as the not-so-fine weather continued to rage.   
  
*******************  
  
"Hahahaha! And you should see Hiro's face when he saw Hisashi show off his underwear! It was hilarious!" Sendoh laughed. Rukawa just smiled a little as Sendoh continued to tell funny stories about his friends.  
  
Sendoh thought that maybe heaven didn't hate him after all. He smiled to himself as he watched Rukawa while he talked. Rukawa was a silent man. Not so much for words. A little on the cold side, but he's nice. He's... different. He has his own flair. His own irresistible aura. It was fun getting to know the cold, silent, puzzling person.   
  
This is turning out to be one of the best days of his life.  
  
Him and Rukawa... alone. One-on-one.   
  
Rukawa never knew that spending time with this hentai ahou could make him... happy. He never thought how great a person Sendoh Akira is. It was fun spending the entire day with Sendoh without the pressures brought upon him by a certain redheaded moron. It was fun being with Sendoh as himself.   
  
He's happy.   
  
Finally.   
  
Him and Sendoh... alone. One-on-one.  
  
"O-RE-WA Tensai!"   
  
'Oh heavens, what did I do wrong?' Sendoh wailed in his thoughts.  
  
'Not now!' Rukawa thought.  
  
"...Sakuragi Hanamichi!"   
  
"Ah hell," Sendoh sighed out loud. Rukawa didn't move a flinch.   
  
"Keep it down, Hana-love."  
  
"After you, Kogure-kun."   
  
"Arigatou, Mitsui-san."   
  
"Anou... Koshino-kun, don't be grumpy. I'm sure Kiyota-kun didn't mean to drop your newly bought crystal vase."   
  
"*grumble* Hai, Jin-san *grumble*"  
  
"Maki-kun, I had a great day, by the way."   
  
"Me, too, Fujima-kun. Me too."   
  
"Oh... is that Kaede-love over there with Sendoh-kun?"  
  
"Where, oh, where is our dear brother?"   
  
"Over there, Ms. Prissy. Oi! Kaede-dork! We're here!"   
  
"Is that really Kaede? Let's leave them alone, then."   
  
  
  
"Na-a, Aya-neechan! Look! That's a huge booth Kaede-niichan and Sendoh-san are occupying. The more, the merrier!"   
  
"Nee, Aya-chan, I don't think Kaede's in a good mood right now. Look at his eyes."   
  
"Don't be silly, Ryochin! Shinri's right. The more, the merrier! Nyahahaha!"   
  
So much for one-on-one bullshit.  
  
***********************  
  
Snapshot scene number one:  
  
Sendoh trying to hide under the table. Kirei pulling him back up. Rukawa trying to get out of the booth. Sakuragi pinning him back down.  
  
Snapshot scene number two:   
  
Mitsui and Kogure in a friendly conversation  
  
Snapshot number three:   
  
Kiyota and Sakuragi trying to outdo each other at the karaoke.   
  
Snapshot number four:   
  
Mitsui accidentally knocking his glass of iced tea, which poured over to Koshino's pants. Jin trying to calm a raging Koshino. Mitsui hiding behind Kogure.  
  
Snapshot number five:   
  
Megumi and Sakuragi in an arm-wrestling match. Megumi emerged as the victor.   
  
Snapshot number six:  
  
Sakuragi and Megumi fighting over the results of the arm-wrestling match. Sakuragi ended up with a black eye.  
  
Snapshot number seven:   
  
Maki and Fujima engaged in a *sensible* conversation.  
  
Snapshot number eight:   
  
Miku and Ayako in a civilized conversation.  
  
Snapshot number nine:   
  
Shinri riding on Sakuragi's back while Sakuragi ran around the place.  
  
Snapshot number ten:   
  
Kiyota teasing Maki. Kiyota trapped in Maki's headlock.  
  
Snapshot number eleven:   
  
Sakuragi daunting Rukawa with the flappy chicken wings. Rukawa and Sakuragi in a brawl. Sakuragi ending up with another black eye and Rukawa ending up with a bruised chin.  
  
Snapshot number twelve:   
  
Miku fussing over Rukawa's 'injury'. Rukawa trying to get away from the deadly glints on Miku's sweet stare.  
  
Snapshot number thirteen:  
  
Sakuragi imitating a squid in front of Miyagi, complete with the puckered mouth and crossed eyes, and wiggly hands.  
  
Snapshot number fourteen:   
  
Miyagi giving Sakuragi a flying kick. Ayako gracing Sakuragi with her infamous paper fan.  
  
Snapshot number fifteen:   
  
Kiyota helping Sakuragi nurse his two black eyes, bruised left cheek, and the lump on his head.  
  
Snapshot number sixteen:   
  
Kirei leering at Sendoh while pushing him towards her 'darling baby brother'. Sendoh on the verge of breaking down.'  
  
Snapshot number seventeen:   
  
Sendoh looking at the riot with with eyes. Rukawa leaving the world of consciousness to hide in the world of slumber.  
  
Snapshot number eighteen:   
  
Sendoh screaming then bonking his head on the table again and again. Everyone giving him a strange look or two.  
  
Snapshot number nineteen:  
  
The harassed ice cream shop's manager calling the cops.  
  
Snapshot number twenty:   
  
Patrol cars parked outside the shop. A guilty group quietly piling out of the ice cream shop. Rukawa still asleep while walking, with Sendoh guiding him.   
  
Final snapshot:   
  
Jin calmly wiping the edge of his mouth with a napkin, smiled and said... "Beautiful day, ne, minna?"  
  
************************  
  
"I'm tired," Megumi complained.   
  
"Me, too," Shinri seconded.  
  
  
  
Everyone nodded in agreement. The whole group decided to go to Rukawa's place to catch their breaths before going home.   
  
"Why shouldn't you be? You nearly punched my eye out," Sakuragi complained. "How the hell am I gonna cover this? I have a VTR tomorrow."   
  
"Go figure," Megumi snapped.   
  
"Ne, minna, we've all been working pretty hard lately," Jin said. "What do you say we all go out to the beach for the weekend? I mean, it's summertime and I think it should be fun if we relax a little."   
  
"Good idea," Fujima said. "There are no practices for this weekend, so I guess I could go. What about you guys?" he asked the other group.   
  
"We have work to do," Maki said while deep in thought.  
  
"Oh come on, Mr. I'm-Working-Too-Much. Relax! It'll be fun! Besides, it's only gonna be for the weekend. *Normal* people don't work during weekends," Kiyota said.   
  
"Since when did I become normal to you, Nobu?" Maki asked.   
  
Kiyota grinned. "Never."   
  
Everyone sweatdropped. Everyone excluding two fine men.  
  
"So... all set, minna-san? Who's gonna be able to join the little excursion?" Kogure asked. Everyone raised their hands. Everyone excluding two fine men. Plus a single squid researcher.  
  
"Come on, Ryota," Fujima urged. "It's been a while since we last went out with you."   
  
"Yeah, Ryochin!" Sakuragi quipped. "And besides... imagine Aya-neechan in a skimpy two-piece bikini."   
  
"On the other hand, I think I'll go," Miyagi suddenly said. Ayako fumed and hit her fiance with her paper fan.   
  
"Okay... so everyone's going?" Mitsui asked.   
  
Everyone cheered.   
  
Everyone excluding two fine men.   
  
Why?  
  
One was asleep.   
  
The other was busy spening time in lala-land, complete with spiral eyes and a goofy grin. He seemed to have lost his sanity.  
  
It was a fine day, indeed.   
  
Ne?  
  
*********  
  
tsu.zu.ku  
  
*********  
  
[1] This one's for Ginnie. I owe you people an explanation as to why Sendoh's group is popular, despite them being mere executives.  
  
About the pairings, though... I'd rather keep it that way. I like playing with everyone's lives. ^___^  
  
That's it, then. Watch out for chapter six: Eden 


	7. 6 Eden

Celibacy  
  
by Aki Midori  
  
No blahs today... I blah'ed enough in Kono Do'aho...  
  
But I want to thank everyone for reviewing this fic!  
  
Warnings: This fic should only be read by mature people. Everyone else agrees. So don't go complaining to me that I've corrupted your innocence, okay? PG-13, minna!   
  
diScLAimerS: Slam Dunk and its characters are all property of Inoue Takehiko-sama. The plot is mine. The madness is mine. *tensai cackle*  
  
Warning: I'm pretty much bummed right now... so once again, I have to remind you of the humor in this chapter. Plus, I have to focus on the pairings this time. ^_^ Oh... long chapter, too.  
  
Enjoy, minna!  
  
-------------------------  
  
Celibacy  
  
Chapter Six: Eden  
  
The place was perfect.   
  
It was scorching hot. The sand was white, glittering under the rays of the bright sun. The sea was blue... calm... cool... refreshing.   
  
It was quiet.   
  
Until eleven men and five women arrived.  
  
Chaos started... and ensued...   
  
"This is perfect!" Sakuragi exclaimed as he inhaled the fresh morning air. "Great idea, Soi-kun!"   
  
Sendoh couldn't agree with Sakuragi more. Yes... this would be the place. He'd spend the entire weekend with Rukawa. They'd walk down the beach, and they'd talk all day long, and they'd play beach volleyball with their friends, and they'd swim and they'd have loads of fun!   
  
Uh... well... There were a few problems earlier this morning, when they have to stop over at a convinient store to buy a few necessary items. Men and women flocked over their group.   
  
Or flocked over to *him*, specifically.   
  
He couldn't blame them. He tried so hard to look his damn best just so he could impress Rukawa. He was clad in simple clothes, really. Just a plain sleeveless shirt (which showed off his oh-so-muscled arm), and shorts. He took time in choosing his accessories, though. He wore a black choker with a silver cross pendant, a matching black tied-up bracelet, and cool black sunglasses.   
  
And he wore the perfect smile, too.   
  
Sendoh smiled and sighed. 'Funny how I could look so damn gorgeous in simple clothes,' he thought. Oh well... his ego sure is inflating again. But looking back, that 'convenience store' portion of the morning wasn't really good. What the hell are those women doing in a convenience store so early in the morning? And to top it all, one of them actually flaunted herself over Sendoh.   
  
'Celibacy,' he reminded himself, and instinctively shoved the woman away. Good thing Kogure was standing nearby. He caught the woman before any further damage might be done. Kiyota and Sakuragi's booming voices brought enough 'damage' already (to everyone's sleepy ears), as well as Koshino, who, as always, was loudly complaining about something Mitsui did.   
  
Oh well... it wasn't as if he *wanted* the women, anyway. He has changed. There was only one thing- person, actually- he wanted in the world...   
  
... and that person is conviniently drooling at the farthest corner at the store... asleep.   
  
And *that* person didn't even say anything about Sendoh's cool get-up. He was too busy lamenting his lost sleep.  
  
Dammit.   
  
'Oh well,' Sendoh thought. 'Past is past. What's done is done. All I have to do is to enjoy this perfect weekend with Rukawa-kun!'   
  
Rukawa, on the other hand, honestly thought that this was a bad idea. He looked down at his periwinkle hawaiian shirt (complete with tall coconuts trees and smiling suns and blooming pink and yellow flowers) that his sisters bullied him into wearing and sighed. His shorts with smileys printed all over it wasn't helping, either. No, this isn't perfect. This is hell.  
  
Nothing could be worse than spending an entire weekend with noisy, nosy, and overly-active people. And his sisters are here, too.   
  
Does heaven hate him, or what?  
  
"Okay, everyone," Maki started, while pointing to a fairly huge two-storey house. "That will be they place where we'll be staying in for the weekend. Now, would everyone please choose their respective rooms and settle down before we meet again at this same spot to plan the day's activities?"   
  
"Geez, Shin," Kiyota snickered, "you sounded as if you're directing another board meeting bullshit. We're here to enjoy the weekend, and we're not supposed to 'plan the day's activities'! What shall we do, then? Brainstorm?" He crossed his eyes and mimicked a little pupil while raising his hand. "I know, teacher! First, we should put on sunblock! Then, we should run towards the beach! Then, we should get wet! Then, we should splash the waves! Then, we laugh! Then-"   
  
"Fine, I get the picture," Maki snapped. Fujima smiled and walked over to Maki.   
  
"Hey... relax, would you? Have fun," Fujima said. "And stop thinking."   
  
Maki... for reasons best left unsaid, blushed.  
  
"Shin blushed! Shin blushed!" Mitsui teased. "Shin likes Fujima!"   
  
And Maki... the ever *sensible* guy of the group, ran over to Mitsui and strangled him.   
  
Koshino laughed. "Good for him," he said. "Go get him for me, Shin!"   
  
Jin glanced over to Koshino and smiled. "You look good when you're smiling," he said. "You should smile more often."   
  
And Koshino... the perpetually *frowning* man, blushed.   
  
"Hiro blushed! Hiro blushed!" Mitsui teased, who just recovered from Maki's death grip. "Hiro likes Jin!"   
  
Koshino, of course, lunged for Mitsui, but the latter was able to dodge him. "Twit!" Mitsui teased and ran away.   
  
"Goddamn you, come back here!" Koshino growled as he ran after Mitsui, who was currently hiding behind Kogure. The others cheered.   
  
Rukawa sighed. "Kids, all of them," he muttered. He picked up his bag and started to walk towards the house. Sendoh noticed and went after him.   
  
"Where are you going?" Sendoh asked.   
  
'Uncle Jimmy's mango farm, duh,' Rukawa wanted to say, but thought the better of it. "Where does it look like I'm going?"   
  
"Anou... the house?"   
  
'Hooray for Sendoh! Gifted child!,' Rukawa thought sarcastically. He suddenly wanted to hit himself for being so damn sarcastic. Why is it that he couldn't just let go of his twisted sarcasm for just one day? Wasn't it that he was already comfortable around this foolish-looking man? He sighed and vowed to keep his sarcasm under control.   
  
He's going to have fun this weekend.   
  
For once... he'd let himself open up to the world. To Sendoh.   
  
For once... he'd let himself be happy.   
  
That is... if this stupid smiling fool would behave.  
  
"The place is perfect, right?" Sendoh asked, which made Rukawa realize that the former hasn't left his company yet. They entered the huge house and headed straight towards the stairs.  
  
"Yeah," Rukawa replied.   
  
  
  
"Why are you in a bad mood?"   
  
"I hate waking up early."   
  
"I see."   
  
"And I hate this stupid shirt. And I hate this stupid shorts."   
  
"It's cute! ^_^"   
  
"Shut up."   
  
No words were exchanged as they scanned the rooms... and found out that there are only eight rooms. Each room was large and luxuriously equipped with two beds, a tv, plush pillows, comfy chairs and a bathroom.   
  
The perfect rooms for honeymooners.   
  
The perfect rooms for wild, passionate sex.  
  
Sendoh's nightmare.  
  
"Wow... this is a great place!" Sendoh said as he walked behind Rukawa. Good thing Rukawa couldn't see his discomfort. "There are only eight rooms, though. That means we should share the same room with someone!" He blinked looked at Rukawa with a super sweet smile and said, "Nee, Rukawa-kun-"  
  
"And have you jumping on me in the middle of the night?" Rukawa interruped. "You wish."   
  
"I wouldn't do such a thing," Sendoh said with such reverence. Inside, he was praying for divine intervention.  
  
  
  
"That coming from an acclaimed pervert such as yourself?" Rukawa scoffed.   
  
"Aaaw, come on! You might be beautiful and gorgeous and handsome, and I think I'm beginning to like you, but I'm not what you think I am anymore. I've changed! I promise!"   
  
  
  
Rukawa stiffened at Sendoh's words.  
  
Beautiful...  
  
Gorgeous...  
  
Handsome...   
  
Beginning to like you...  
  
What the hell...  
  
Sendoh's eyes widened and suddenly, he wanted to slap himself for his stupidity. Who knows if Rukawa was ready for this kind of relationship? Just as Rukawa was starting to open up to him, he just have to slip.   
  
'Moron,' he reprimanded himself. 'Idiotic moron. Moron of morons. Idiot of all idiots. Moron of all idiots. Idiot of all morons. Nitwit. Birdbrain. Fool. Do'aho.' He walked over towards Rukawa and gently laid his hand on the latter's stiff shoulder.   
  
  
  
Rukawa stiffened even more. Needless to say, he now resembles an electric post. Put in a few wires, and it should do the trick.   
  
'The touch of a hand,' Rukawa thought while his heartbeat increased its tempo. 'No one has ever touched me before, save for my sisters and friends. His hand is warm. Is this... how... human contact... feels like?'  
  
And then his 'Super Barriers Around the Heart' system raged to life. He could actually hear the stainless steels rising around his heart and brain, while stainless tubes furiously pumped 'cold blood' in his veins and supplied his vocabulary with spiky words. His eyes turned cold as he flinched away from Sendoh's touch.   
  
"Anou... Rukawa-kun. Gomen," Sendoh said softly.   
  
And then the 'Super Barriers Around the Heart' system calmed down a little. But they're still activated, though.  
  
"I promise I'd behave," Sendoh said. "And besides, who'd you share a room with? Sakuragi-kun and Nobu looks as if they wouldn't want to be apart tonight. Shin and Fujima are getting a tad too comfortable with each other. Heaven knows Hiro needed Jin by his side to calm his ever-raging temper. And Hisashi and Kogure are already going out. Ayako-san would be with Miyagi-san, and your sisters would be pairing up, too." Sendoh smiled. "Would you rather I share a room with one of your sis-"   
  
"Fine," Rukawa snapped. "We'll get that room with the balcony. Stay away from my sisters." He started to go to that room but he suddenly stopped in his tracks, causing the ever-following, ever-smiling Sendoh to crash onto him.   
  
And Rukawa's arse is so damn... plush.   
  
'Down, boy,' Sendoh reminded his... *tool*, for lack of a more discreet word. 'I promised him that we'd behave. And we're practicing celibacy, darn it!'   
  
He looked at Rukawa was currently looking as if he just received a shocking news. "What happened, Rukawa-kun?" he asked.   
  
"Are... you sure about... our friends?" Rukawa asked. "How did that happen? I know about Hana and Kiyota. It's inevitable. But I never... noticed the others. I'm that dense, am I not? I'm too cold. I don't care much for everyone, do I?"   
  
Sendoh frowned. "That's not true. You care for everyone. It's just that sometimes, you get wrapped up in your own world. You always wanted to be alone. People can't blame you if you're like that. They like you that way."   
  
'Heaven knows I like you that way,' he wanted to add.   
  
Rukawa just gave him a strange look and walked away.   
  
"Nothing's really going on with the others," Sendoh supplied, trying to cheer Rukawa up. "It's just that they're really starting to get comfy with each other, that's all. Hisashi and Kogure-san just got together recently. I myself was rather surprised."  
  
"I see."   
  
"Yeah..."   
  
And so... awkward silence continued to reign amongst these two men whilst they opened the door to their room. They were just standing there. Looking at the room. At the beds. At the things. At everything except each other. Yep... there was awkward silence...   
  
Boring scene, actually.  
  
Until the celibate hentai couldn't take it anymore. He had to do something!   
  
And then a brilliant plan popped from his brilliant mind.  
  
"Rukawa-kun!" he exclaimed just as Rukawa was setting down his duffel bag on his chosen bed.   
  
"..."   
  
"I'm gonna make you happy this weekend! I'm going to make you smile, laugh and I'm gonna make you... uh... happy!" Sendoh said with a huge smile.   
  
Rukawa merely 'hn'ed. "You're hungry, aren't you? Empty stomach means empty brain."   
  
Sendoh actually prevented himself from sweatdropping. "I'm serious, Rukawa-kun. I'm going to make you happy!"   
  
"If your plan includes wild trysts in the bed, I'd pass," Rukawa stated, dead-pan as ever.  
  
"Come on! I'm not a pervert, Rukawa-kun-"  
  
'Like duh.'  
  
"-Just trust me, okay? Would you let me make you happy? Would you trust me?" Sendoh asked while crossing his fingers.   
  
Rukawa studied Sendoh. The latter said that he wanted to make him happy. He said he's *going* to make him happy. All he gotta do is to trust the man...   
  
It wouldn't hurt him, right?   
  
"You can start making me happy by allowing me to get out of this goddamn shirt."  
  
Sendoh smiled. "I'll take that as a yes."   
  
But the gleam in Sendoh's eyes made Rukawa think twice about his decision.   
  
'Could I take back what I said?' he asked as Sendoh beamed even brighter.   
  
"Oh, and Rukawa-kun?"   
  
"What now?"   
  
"Periwinkle's good on you."   
  
"Fuck off."   
  
---------------------  
  
Yes... it certainly was the perfect place.  
  
Such a beautiful place.   
  
Such a quiet place...   
  
Until nine men and five women decided to hang out at the beach.   
  
  
  
"Goddamn you Mitsui Hisashi! Come back here, you scar-faced wimp!" Koshino shouted as he ran after a laughing Mitsui. Pretty soon, both disappeared in the peaceful horizon.   
  
"What did Hisashi do now?" Maki asked.   
  
"Threw a live crab at Koshino," Fujima supplied. Maki choked on his soda.   
  
"A live- what?!"  
  
"A live crab, Shin," Kiyota said. "You know... one of those crawly ten-legged shellfish? Those-"   
  
"I know what a crab is, Nobu. Thanks very much."  
  
Kiyota laughed. "Kidding, Shin! But you should see Hiro's face. He was red all over! Bwahahaha! The crab wouldn't let go of him no matter how hard he pulled!"   
  
And an image of a reddened Koshino trying to pull a stubborn crab off him while delivering all sorts of curses and foul words was so silly to Maki that he started to snicker.   
  
"Why does Hisashi-kun likes to torture Koshino-kun so much?" Kogure asked.   
  
"Your boyfriend is demented, that's why," Maki joked.   
  
Kiyota widened his eyes in fake surprise. "Oh. My. God. Everyone! Hear ye, hear ye! Maki Shinichi cracked a joke! A lame joke, but still a joke! There must be something wrong." Kiyota stopped and looked at a smiling Fujima. "Ah hell! I know why Shin is in a good mood lately! He's with Fujima-san! Bwahahaha- aaaaack!"   
  
Maki gripped Kiyota's neck so tightly, the latter's face turned blue. When he was satisfied with Kiyota's already-purple face, he threw the guy towards Sakuragi (who was busy splashing around with Shinri and Miku) and turned to Kogure with a sweet smile.   
  
"But seriously," he started, "Hisashi and Hiro's history go way far back when we were kids. Hiro was a crybaby, and Hisashi always liked to bully people... especially crybabies like Hiro. Now, though Hiroaki isn't a crybaby anymore, he's still ill-tempered. Hisashi couldn't help but provoke him. I think it's the purpose of his existence."  
  
"Ah, I see," Kogure said with a smile. "But Koshino-kun seemed pretty okay whenever he's with Soi. Ne, Soi-chan?"   
  
Jin, the ever-sweet, doe-eyed man simply smiled. "I like him."   
  
"Always the straigtforward one, ne, Soi?" Fujima teased. Jin simply laughed.   
  
Kirei sighed dramatically. "You guys are having all the fun," she complained. "Why is it that all gorgeous men are already taken? Where are the *other* guys? And where is Kaede-love?"   
  
Megumi snorted. "Probably fooling around in some broom closet with Sendoh."   
  
"Why fool around in some broom closet when there's a bed? Oh, Megumi-dear, you are so unromantic," Kirei said with an elegant wrinkle of her oh-so-dainty nose. "I want Kaede here. I miss my baby brother."   
  
"Your 'baby' brother?" Maki asked.   
  
"Oh, don't ask," Ayako said while putting sunblock on Miyagi's back. "Kirei-neechan treats us all as if we're two-year-old kiddies. But her favorite is Kaede. She couldn't live without him. And yes, neechan, this is a private beach. The guys rented the whole place for us to use. There's *weren't* supposed to be *other* guys here."   
  
Miyagi just nodded in agreement. He couldn't say much, actually. He was spending precious moments in cloud nine. His eyes were popped into hearts and he was drooling.   
  
"Heh," Megumi snorted. "You should see Kirei-neechan when she's mad, though. Like that time when we couldn't convince Kaede to get the groceries for us. That sultry seductress will morph into a raging Medusa. She's good with lectures, too."   
  
"Oh, come on, Megumi-chan," Kirei gushed. "Don't you go revealing my secrets to these fine men."   
  
And so... it was the perfect, boring, lazy conversation for the perfect place.   
  
Until...   
  
"H-HEEEEEEEEELP!" Sakuragi suddenly screamed at the top of his strong and healthy and loud lungs as he ran towards the shore. He seemed to be holding something in his hands.  
  
"Miyagi-saaaaaaaan! Heeeeeeelp!" Kiyota quipped, running after Sakuragi.   
  
"Ryota-niichaaaaaan! Help us! Help us puh-leeaaaaase!" Shinri cried while she ran towards the shore as well. Miyagi and others ran towards the commotion.   
  
Three people who were so used to hassling their vocal chords were running all over the place. It was quite a sight to behold.  
  
"What? What is it?" Miyagi asked.   
  
"Oniichan!" Shinri cried... "It's... it's dying! Hurry! Save it!"  
  
"What?"   
  
"It was fine a while ago," Sakuragi sniffled.   
  
"I think it drowned," Kiyota added.   
  
"But we don't see anything," Kogure pointed out.   
  
"What is it, Shinri? Why are you crying anyway?" Megumi asked.   
  
"It's the-" Shinri hiccuped.   
  
"What the hell is it?" Miyagi asked.   
  
"Oh, Ryochin, it's the SQUID!" Sakuragi exclaimed oh-so-tearfully. "Save it!"  
  
And showed Miyagi a small squid.   
  
A grilled squid.   
  
It was their lunch.  
  
Miyagi blinked.   
  
Sakuragi, Kiyota and Shinri started laughing their heads off.   
  
"Baka yarou!" he growled as he kicked the two men towards the water.   
  
Shinri was safe under Megumi's protection. She was still laughing her head off.   
  
Grilled squids, anyone?  
  
--------------------------  
  
"There you are, Kaede, my sweety little honey-bunch! What took the two of you so long? Kirei-neechan missed you ever sooo much!" Kirei said as she gave her overly-embarrassed brother a huge huggle. Every person in the group snickered.   
  
'Somebody, kill me,' Kaede begged. 'Better yet, somebody kill her. I still have my dreams to live, thanks very much.'  
  
"Gomen," Sendoh said while rubbing the of his head. "It was my fault. I insisted on buying him lunch. We took a walk around the place, too."   
  
"Oh, it's alright," Kirei sighed out. "It's just that I'm really not used to having Kaede date anyone. He's always been my baby."   
  
'Always been my baby,' Kaede mimicked silently. 'Oh, puh-lease.'  
  
"Come now, Kaede. Be a good boy and put some sunblock on oneechan's back," Kirei said as she dragged Rukawa towards her beach towel and gave him the bottle of sunblock.   
  
"Ask someone else to do it," Kaede said.   
  
"I don't want to."   
  
"I don't want to, either."   
  
"Kaede..."   
  
"Fine," Rukawa snapped and started applying sunblock on Kirei's back. "There. All done. Now leave me alone. I want to sleep."   
  
"Na-ah-ah! It's Sendoh-san's turn," Kirei said. She pulled Sendoh down and presented his back to Rukawa. "You wouldn't want your friend to damage his perfect skin, ne?"   
  
"Who the hell would care about his perfect skin?" Rukawa snapped.   
  
"Be a pal and just do it!" Kirei said.   
  
Uh-oh...   
  
Medusa mode...   
  
Rukawa grumbled as he applied lotion all over Sendoh's back. Poor Sendoh was all stiff. He was trying to control his *tool*. Up, down, Rukawa's hand stroked. Left, right. More lotion. Up, down.   
  
Sendoh was on the verge of hyperventilating.   
  
  
  
And Rukawa noticed it... and smiled to himself. 'Enjoying it, aren't you, you baka hentai? Let's see what you'll say to this.'  
  
He squeezed more lotion on his hands and worked all the way up from Sendoh's spine. And his hands snaked towards Sendoh's neck... and his upper chest... then back at his shoulders... then down his arms... back up to the lean shoulders... down his chest... lower...  
  
...lower...  
  
...onto his stomach...  
  
...lo-wer... [1]  
  
Sendoh squeaked, jumped up, and ran towards the beach, shouting, "Thewater'ssocoolwhydon'twealljumpiiiiiiiii~iiin!"  
  
Everyone, who was holding their breaths throughout Rukawa's perfomance, started to laugh.   
  
"Looks like Rukawa's gonna get laid, after all!" Kiyota remarked.   
  
More laughter.   
  
Rukawa, for the umpteenth time that day, merely 'hn'ed.   
  
But whaddaya know... he's happy.   
  
----------------------  
  
"How's your bruise?" Jin asked a still-grumbling Koshino.   
  
"Someday soon, I swear I'm going to kill Mitsui Hisashi and hang his pathetic head at the park for everyone to see," Koshino seethed. "Then I'm going to butcher his body, pull out his esophagus and feed it to the cows."  
  
"Now, now. That's sure pretty harsh of you. I'm certain that he didn't mean to hit your face on purpose," Jin consoled as he rubbed the ice bag on Koshino's damaged cheek. "I witnessed the whole thing. He was running away from you, then he stopped, then he swung around, and you got hit by the back of his hand. You were inconveniently so close to him. He wouldn't hurt you on purpose now, would he?"   
  
Koshino was getting the idea that Jin was treating him like a sulking kindergarten pupil who just lost his cherry tootsie pop to a bully.   
  
  
  
But it was okay. He never had anyone to treat him like that. He liked Jin Soichiro. Here was one man who could actually make him smile, no matter how shitty things are for him.   
  
"You and Mitsui-san are always fighting over insignificant things," Jin pointed out. "Maki-san said that you've been like that ever since you were aqcuainted with each other."   
  
"Yeah well, that's true," Koshino said. "No one could irritate me as much as he could. His one goal in life is to harass me in every possible way. My mood could easily blacken at the sight of his stupid face. He's reckless, and he's impulsive, and he's careless about every damned thing, and he's a bully, a punk, blah, blah, blah. Plus he's stupid."   
  
"But he's your best friend, anyway," Jin said with a smile.   
  
Koshino opened his mouth to protest. Then closed it again. Then opened it again. Then closed it again. And sighed.   
  
"Yes, I suppose he is," Koshino said. "He's the only one who can hang out with me that much. I mean, Shin's always busy, and he's too serious for his own good. Nobu's always away, and if ever he's with us, he's always too busy pestering Shin. Akira, on the other hand, is always too busy with his women. We hang out a lot, too, but I'd rather not hear his sexual trysts. So... I guess that's why I'm always stuck with Hisashi."   
  
"I think that's very special," Jin commented. "You two are just like those cousins, Kaede and Hanamichi. So different in many ways, yet always together, through thick and thin. You must feel very lucky to have Mitsui-san as your friend."   
  
Koshino thought otherwise. But he smiled, anyway, since Jin was so darned cute for his own good. Heck, even Jin's formal way of talking topped with a smile was cute, too.   
  
"Anou... Jin-san?"  
  
"Nani?" Jin asked as he advanced towards Koshino...  
  
... who started to feel very awkward under Jin's somewhat different, yet, sweet stare. "Jin-san?"   
  
"Hai?" He was getting closer...   
  
"Anou..." Koshino's breath was getting too ragged.   
  
"Yes, Koshino-kun?"   
  
... and closer...  
  
"You... make me happy." Why is it that he was having difficulty in breathing?  
  
"That's *good*."   
  
... and closer...  
  
"Jin-san?" Damn pair of lungs. Couldn't be of any use in emergency situations such as this one.   
  
"Hai?"   
  
... and closer...  
  
"What... are you doing?" Koshino's breath stopped altogether. And did he just *squeak*?  
  
"Just stay put, Koshino-kun."   
  
... and closer... until...   
  
"Wow! I never knew you had a very tiny mole on the side of your forehead! It's very interesting!" Jin exclaimed.   
  
Koshino doubled over.   
  
"Koshino-kun? Are you feeling fine? Does your bruise hurt?" Jin asked in concern.  
  
Cute, yeah. Formal, yeah. But downright innocent, too.   
  
"For a moment there, I thought you were going to kiss me," Koshino said. Why was he feeling grumpy all of a sudden?   
  
Jin gave him a sweet smile.   
  
"Oh, that was coming, too," he said...  
  
... and pulled Koshino in for a deep kiss.  
  
... Until Kirei pounded on their door.   
  
"Soi-love! Koshino-honey! Dinner!"  
  
----------------------------  
  
*Kiyota and Sakuragi's bedroom*  
  
"Quit poking, Nobu! Just do it!"   
  
"I can't! I'm still sore from before!"   
  
"I gotta have my turn, too, you know!" *pout* *pout*   
  
"But it still hurts! You did it too hard!"   
  
"But you want it hard, ne, Nobu?"   
  
"Oooh, yeah, I want it hard... but not *that* hard! We almost destroyed the-"  
  
*crash!*   
  
"Nobu, you're rocking the bed too hard! Now, we have to pay for that lamp. You didn't have to rock the bed, yarou!"   
  
"Quit complaining! I'm trying my best!"   
  
"Why don't you quit poking and just clean it anyway?"  
  
"Hell, koi, my bruises still hurt! How can clean yours?"   
  
"But you didn't have to poke them! They're already sore as it is!"  
  
"I thought you were a tensai? Why don't you just self-regenerate or something like that?"   
  
Sakuragi gave him a light punch. Kiyota smiled at him as they reached for each other at the same time and kissed.   
  
"We're pretty full of mischief today, aren't we?" Kiyota said as they lied down on the bed.   
  
"Hell, yeah. And my body hurts too."   
  
"Mine, too, you know," Kiyota said. "Shin strangled me so many times today, I lost count. Plus, there was Miyagi's flying kick. I didn't know he could kick that hard. My whole body hurts more than yours."   
  
"Here... lemme make you feel better," Sakuragi said as crawled atop Kiyota and gave his lover a devouring kiss. Kiyota moaned under Sakuragi. It was a good thing they can swing both ways as seme and uke.  
  
Fair play, isn't it?   
  
Right.   
  
Until Kiyota pulled away.   
  
"What?" Sakuragi asked.   
  
"Is this the way we're always gonna be, Hana?" Kiyota asked. Sakuragi frowned and crawled off him.  
  
"Nobu, what the hell's going on?" Sakuragi demanded.   
  
"What the hell are we, anyway?" Kiyota shot back?   
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
"Are we just fuck-fuck-fuck lovers? Or are we something more? It may not look it, Hana... but I want to know. What are we?" Kiyota asked.   
  
Sakuragi smiled. "That coming from Sendoh Akira's protégé? No strings attached, remember? You were the one who told me that. You said you have a reputation to protect, when all along it was *me* who was always in front of cameras."   
  
"Hell, Hanamichi! Don't make this too hard for me!" Kiyota said.   
  
"Don't make what too hard for you?" Sakuragi said.   
  
"I'm trying to tell you something here!" Kiyota exclaimed. "I'm... not.. used to these- these... stuff."   
  
"What stuff?" Sakuragi was enjoying this now.   
  
"Hana... when I said 'No strings attached', I thought... it was both for you and... I," Kiyota stammered. "Well... you're a supermodel. People-... look up to you. And I-... I... I'm pretty well-known as a playboy, too, like Akira."   
  
"And?"   
  
"And now... well, I got the chance to spend time with you... Do stuff with you. Play tricks on others with you... And I-"   
  
"You what, Nobu?" Sakuragi was smirking now.   
  
"I... You see... Anou, Hana..."   
  
"Just say it and be done with it," Sakuragi adviced.   
  
"I've fallen in love with you," Kiyota blurted out. Sakuragi smiled.   
  
"There," he said as he crawled on top of Kiyota once again. "It wasn't that hard, ne?" And he dove in for a deep kiss... before Kiyota flipped them both over.  
  
"Hey... you want to have your turn on the bottom, remember?" Kiyota asked with a smirk.   
  
They were about to kiss each other again with someone knocked on the door.  
  
"Hana-chan? Kiyota-kun? It's me, your Miku-neechan. It's dinnertime already!"   
  
----------------------  
  
"It's a fine day, isn't it, Sashi-kun?"   
  
"Hai." *sigh*  
  
"The place is good. You and your friends did a good job on looking for the perfect place."   
  
"Hai." *sigh*  
  
"Having this kind of porch on a house is good, ne? And it overlooks the calm sea, too. A perfect place to watch the sunset."   
  
"Hai!" *sigh*  
  
"Is the sandwich okay? Soi and I prepared those this morning, but Hana ate almost all of it. I'm glad I saved some for you."   
  
"Hai!" *sigh*   
  
"Is there something on my face, Sashi-kun? You've been staring at me the whole time," Kogure said politely.   
  
Mitsui slapped himself. The love of his life is right in front him, and he acted like a twit! Good heavens, what a dweeb. He looked at Kogure's perfect profile and once again sighed. He couldn't believe his luck.   
  
He must have done something right to please Kami-sama. Kogure was his reward.   
  
Smart, kind, gentle, funny, caring, loving.   
  
The perfect partner for the imperfect person that he is. He frowned.  
  
"Min-kun?" Mitsui softly called out.   
  
"Won't you regret this?"   
  
"What?"   
  
  
  
"We've only known each other for a short time, yet, you agreed to have a relationship with me," Mitsui pointed out while trying to avoid Kogure's warm gaze. "I was kinda wondering why... and I was wondering if you'd regret it in the future. You barely know me. I'm hard to put up with. I could be downright stupid at times. I'm very impulsive, and I might do something to hurt you in the future."  
  
Kogure smiled. "Why did you ask me out back then, anyway?"   
  
"I like you."   
  
"But you didn't know me, right?"   
  
"It was love at first sight."  
  
"Same here."  
  
Mitsui's head snapped to Kogure's direction and smiled. "Have you noticed that what we did was very, very irrational?" he asked. "Maki almost choked on his tea when I told them about us."   
  
"My friends were surprised, too," Kogure said. "But then again... you really can't tell your heart what to do, ne? Stop worrying, Sashi-kun. I won't regret anything."   
  
Whaddaya know... a mushy conversationg from the mushiest couple at the beach.   
  
Kogure stood up and leaned on the railing of the porch.   
  
"The sunset's beautiful," he whispered. Mitsui smiled and hugged Kogure from behind.   
  
"Yes, it is," Mitsui whispered back while he nuzzled his face on Kogure's neck. Kogure looked down at Mitsui's strong arms and frowned when he saw bite marks.   
  
"Hisashi-kun, what are those?" he asked as he examined them closer.   
  
"Hiro bit me earlier when we were wrestling in the sand," Mitsui said sheepishly. "That one has a sharp tongue... and sharp teeth, too."   
  
"What did you do?"   
  
"The crab, remember?"   
  
Kogure chuckled. "Oh... yeah..."   
  
"Never mind that darn bite mark," Mitsui said impatiently. "Now, where were we?" he asked as he tightened his arms around Kogure, who turned around and wrapped his arms around the scar-faced man's neck.   
  
"Right here," Kogure said and kissed Mitsui full on the lips.   
  
Mitsui's right hand grabbed the back of Kogure's head as he practically devoured the soft-spoken man, while his other hand snaked under Kogure's shirt. The latter could only moan under his ministrations.   
  
Then the screen door opened with a loud bang.   
  
Figures. It was Megumi.  
  
"Oi. If the two of you are done eating each other, you can start eating the food at the dining room. Dinner's ready."   
  
--------------------------  
  
Back on the beach, two *sensible* people were yet again having a *sensible* conversation.  
  
Or not.  
  
"Ne, Kenji-san, what do you think would happen if you swallowed a bubblegum?" Maki asked as he patted more sand on his lopsided sandcastle.   
  
"I don't know. Maybe it would be stuck on your esophagus forever," Fujima answered and snuck a look at Maki's... er... sand blop. "What's that you're building?"   
  
"A sand castle," Maki said proudly.  
  
"Oh... I thought you were designing Kiyota-kun's tombstone."   
  
Maki sweatdropped. "Geez, it's that bad?"   
  
Fujima smiled. "Worse."   
  
"Well, I'm better with paperworks," Maki said defensively. "Ah! I have a problem for you. Solve this one."   
  
"I'm a basketball player, Shin-kun. Not Einstein," Fujima stated.   
  
"You wouldn't even need an IQ of five for this one," Maki said with a smile. "Okay. Suppose that I wanted to buy this shirt which costs 99 dollars-"   
  
"What kind of shirt is that?" Fujima interrupted.   
  
"Just a plain white shirt," Maki replied. "Now... I don't-"   
  
"How come a plain white shirt would cost that much?" Fujima asked again. A vein popped on Maki's forehead.  
  
"Would you rather discuss the shirt, or should I continue with the problem?" Maki asked.   
  
Fujima blinked then laugh. He really couldn't understand why he liked this overly-serious man. Oh well... he's friends with Sakuragi Hanamichi. The solid proof that he owned a few loose screws. "Relax, Shin-kun! I was only kidding! Go on with the problem."   
  
Maki blinked and blushed. "Sorry," he mumbled. "Anyway... suppose I wanted to buy this shirt which costs-"   
  
"Is that supposed to be a joke, or is that a serious math problem?"   
  
More veins. "A math joke. Now, I'd appreciate it if you'd let me continue, Kenji."   
  
Fujima gave him a silly grin and made a zipping gesture with his mouth. Maki nodded in satisfaction. "Now," he continued "... this shirt costs ninety-nine dollars, but I don't have any money-"   
  
"But what will you do, then?"   
  
"Kenji..."   
  
"Shutting up."   
  
"And here I thought that you were so sensible," Maki sighed out. Fujima, the ever sensible man of his own group, once again laughed.   
  
"Yeah, I'm sensible," he said, "but I just can't help but tease you. You're so serious, I can't even tell if you're telling a joke or not. I wouldn't even know if you delivered the punch line already, because your face is so straight!"   
  
"Kiyota was saying the same thing," Maki said softly. "Am I really that much of a tightass, Kenji?"   
  
'Like duh,' Fujima wanted to tease him but refrained himself from doing so. "Honestly, yes. But you're improving, though. I've only known you for a short time, but you were different from when I've first met you."   
  
"Like... how different?"   
  
Fujima furrowed his face in concentration. "Well, for one thing, you do silly things now. Like strangling Kiyota-kun and throwing him towards the sea. A few days- weeks ago, you would have just sighed and you would tell yourself that you're a patient man and you would tolerate his madness. You know... you should just let yourself go. Let go of all your inhibitions. If you'd continue to be like that, you'd end up like Kaede."   
  
Maki frowned. "Rukawa? What's with him?"   
  
Fujima stopped smiling and just fiddled with the sand. "We've been friends since we were all kids. I'm two years older than Kaede, and I've watched him grow up. Ever since we were small, Kaede has this habit of restraining himself. He's too... withrawn, for lack of a better word. He's cold... always trapped in his own world. He wouldn't allow himself to have fun. His only passion is basketball, nothing else. He never really had more friends other than the four of us."   
  
"He's worse than I am," Maki pointed out.   
  
"Yeah, you're right," Fujima said with a sigh. "Hana couldn't take it anymore, you see, and that was why he dared Kaede to seduce Sendoh."   
  
"But getting laid is not the answer to his problems, Kenji."   
  
"Just as celibacy isn't the answer to Sendoh's problems," Fujima retorted. "It's not really about getting laid, Shin. You should give Hana more credit. He never told us what his real plan is, but we know him. His plan is to push Kaede towards someone. Maybe if Kaede spends more time with someone other than us, he'd be able to find something that we failed to give him. And it was just as fortunate that Sendoh was looking for something more meaningful than the life he used to have. Maybe they could reach out to each other... and finally, my friend could be happy."   
  
"Kenji... I don't know what to say," Maki said softly. Fujima smiled and threw a handful of sand towards Maki.   
  
"No need to be all serious now, Shin," he said. "We're here to have fun. And besides, I think Kaede's happy with Sendoh. He's... changed. Somewhat."   
  
Maki couldn't seem to take his eyes off Fujima. Doesn't the latter know that the reason why he could finally relax is because of him? Fujima is not like any other person he knew. The captain of the national team could be childish, yet sensible. He could be playful, yet serious. He looks as if he's the authoritarian of their group, but he could be really silly.   
  
He changed Maki's world.   
  
And suddenly... Maki wanted to continue his stupid math joke.   
  
  
  
"Still want to hear that math joke?" he asked. Fujima smiled and nodded.   
  
"So long as I wouldn't need any calculators for that one."   
  
"No way," Maki said. "Okay... I have this shirt-"   
  
"Which costs ninety-nine dollars, though I don't know what the hell that shirt is... and yeah, you don't have any money, too, right?" Fujima supplied.   
  
Maki grinned. "Yeah... I don't have any money. So what I did was to borrow fifty dollars from my mom-"  
  
"Why not borrow the whole 99 dollars from your mom? Was she poor, or something?"   
  
"Kenji... won't you shut up?"   
  
"Okay. Shutting up. No more popping veins, please."   
  
"Fine..." Maki sighed. "Okay... so I borrowed fifty dollars from my mom, and I borrowed fifty dollars from my dad. So now-"   
  
"What I don't get, Shin, is this. Why do you have to *borrow* from your parents? You are their child. It is the parents' obligation to fulfill the needs of their chil-"   
  
Kenji couldn't continue his tirade.   
  
Why?   
  
Because Maki had enough of it. He couldn't continue his lame joke, so what did he do?   
  
He kissed the annoying Fujima full on the lips.   
  
And of course, the latter didn't interrupt this one.   
  
*This* was waaay better than a stupid math joke which Fujima didn't really give a damn about.  
  
But someone *did* interrupt them...   
  
... and it was the future 'Mrs. Squid'.  
  
"Oh. You're here. I was looking all over for you. It's dinnertime already. Come on in."   
  
And that was the end of their *sensible* conversation.  
  
------------------------------  
  
'Now where the hell is that hentai 'ahou?' Rukawa thought. He and Sendoh were just taking a scroll down the beach while the sun was setting, but when he looked at his side once again, the latter was nowhere to be found.   
  
Figures.   
  
Sendoh Akira... one of the youngest executives of the leading advertising company, the suave, cool, and sophisticated womanizer, the former sex god... fell flat on his face as he tripped on a suspicious-looking crab.   
  
  
  
Probably the same crab which tortured Koshino earlier.   
  
  
  
"Do'aho," Rukawa muttered as he pulled Sendoh back up.  
  
Sendoh gave him a sweet, sandy smile. "Thank you!"   
  
  
  
"Your face is full of sand, ahou," Rukawa said. Without realizing it, he reached up and wiped the sand off Sendoh's face and *ehm* bare chest.   
  
Sendoh, needless to say, was so touched by the endearing gesture, he couldn't speak. He could only mumble a small 'thank you' as Rukawa dusted the last bit of sand off him.   
  
Truly, it was an amazing day for the both of them. They were able to sneak some time away from all the madness of their friends. Together, they built sand castles, they walked around the whole paradise, they talked, they ate, they rode boats, they swam, played chess... practically spent the entire day together.   
  
And now... what could be the best way to end the perfect day other than to walk down the beach while revelling in the glory of the setting sun?   
  
"I had a fun day," Rukawa said in the lowest of tones.   
  
"What was that again?" Sendoh asked.   
  
"I said, I had a fun day," Rukawa said in a louder voice. Sendoh smiled.   
  
  
  
"Did I make you happy?" he asked.   
  
"Yes, you did," Rukawa said. "Thank you."   
  
"You're welcome," Sendoh said and walked astride Rukawa. "The sunset's beautiful, ne?"   
  
Rukawa looked at the horizon. It would have made a glorious painting. Far beyond the vast sea, lied a chain of lush, green mountains, and starting to hide behind it was the setting sun. The sky held a mixture of the colors red, orange and pink, casting a soft glow on the peaceful surroundings. Rukawa never felt such peace before.   
  
This place is such a paradise.  
  
Quite frankly, it was scaring him.   
  
He was happy, yes, but for how long will this last? He was starting to have these strange feelings already, and it was robbing him of his precious sleep. Ever since that nitwit Sendoh Akira came into his life, everything changed.   
  
Suddenly, all he could ever think of was the man.   
  
His stupid smiles, his lame, but funny jokes, his foolish actions, his warm gestures... everything.   
  
What was those feelings, anyway? Rukawa doesn't want to know. It was scaring him. Why did Sendoh has to enter his life, anyway? He was having a fine life... with his friends and- heaven help him- his sisters. Sure, his life was a bit empty, but he's okay with it. He doesn't need anything more, right?   
  
He looked at Sendoh, who, for the second time that day, tripped on his own feet.   
  
Certainly Rukawa doesn't need an idiot like this one, right?   
  
"I'm not pulling you up again, you ahou," Rukawa said. Sendoh jumped up furiously.   
  
"It's because of this damned shell!" Sendoh said as he practically tried to *kill* the poor little shell. But he stopped when he saw how beautiful it is. He placed it in his ear and happily said, "Hey, Rukawa-kun, I can hear the sea!"   
  
"Do'aho, you're beside the sea," Rukawa pointed out.   
  
Sendoh chuckled and handed Rukawa the beautiful shell. It was perfectly rounded, with smooth curves and changing colors. Light pink, and orange, and white, and a little dash of blue.   
  
"What's that?" Rukawa asked, deadpan.  
  
"It's a shell!" ^__^  
  
'Like duh.' Rukawa rolled his eyes. "What's that for?"   
  
"For you!" ^__^  
  
"What would I do with that?"   
  
"It's pretty, ne, Rukawa-kun?" Sendoh said with a warm smile. "Little things could make you happy, you know. Go on... take this pretty little shell. From me to you! So that when you've had another shitty day at the team or when you've had another shitty day at home, just look at this simple but pretty shell, and you'd be happy. And you could also make this as a remembrance... so you would never forget this happy day."   
  
Little things... could make you happy...  
  
From me to you...  
  
So when you've had another shitty day...   
  
you'd be happy...   
  
A remembrance...   
  
of this happy day...   
  
Rukawa found himself reaching for the shell. It fit perfectly in his hand, like it existed only to be held by him. He looked at Sendoh with a strange, but grateful stare.  
  
  
  
... and found himself wanting to smile.   
  
"Thanks," he whispered.   
  
"I like you," Sendoh blurted out at the same time.   
  
Oh, and the 'Super Barriers Around the Heart' system raged to life again. Rukawa closed his fist around the shell and shoved it in his pocket.   
  
Awkward silence followed...   
  
  
  
... until Shinri came hopping towards them and flaunted herself on Rukawa's back.  
  
"Dinnertime!"   
  
---------------------------  
  
"Wheeeeeeeeen your happy and you know it clap your haaaaaands!" everyone except Rukawa and Sendoh sang.   
  
Needless to say, this group of eleven men and five women were once again destroying the serenity of the said place. So far, the songs 'Mary Had A Little Lamb', 'Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star,' and most of the nursery rhymes and kiddie songs ever composed by man have been sung.   
  
"A bonfire at the beach under the stars of the night!" Kiyota said as he passed an arm around Sakuragi.   
  
"Good thing I brought my guitar!" Mitsui said as he sat down beside Kogure and gave the latter a quick kiss. "Let's stop singing as a group. Who's going to sing solo?"   
  
"I could sing," Kirei volunteered.   
  
"Yeah, and cause a hard on for all these men with your oh-so-seductive voice?" Megumi asked sarcastically. "Never mind, neechan."  
  
"Look at everyone, Aya-chan," Miyagi joked. "It seems as if love is in the air."   
  
Everyone except Sendoh and Rukawa looked at everyone else and exchanged happy and contented looks. No one noticed the silence between the two uncomfortable men.   
  
"No fair... what about us girls?" Kirei pouted. "C'mere, Kaede-love, and accompany your lonely sister."   
  
Rukawa, to everyone's surprise, stood up, left Sendoh's side and walked over to his elder sister, who squealed in delight. "You wouldn't mind, ne, Sendoh-kun?" Kirei asked. Sendoh shook his head and gave Kirei a lame smile.   
  
"Hey, don't ignore this guitar! Who's going to sing?" Mitsui asked once again.   
  
"Why don't you sing, Akira? You have a nice voice," Maki suggested as he ran his hand up and down Fujima's arm.   
  
  
  
Sendoh shook his head. "I don't think so. I'm not in the mood."   
  
"Aaaaaaw, come on!" Sakuragi urged. "Don't be such a spoilsport! Why don't you woo our little Kaede and sing a song for him?"   
  
Everyone cheered in agreement, much to Rukawa and Sendoh's discomfort. Finally, though, the poor celibate man has to heed everyone's request. He walked over to Mitsui, whispered something and whispered something in the latters ears.   
  
Mitsui's eyes widened in curiosity. He was just about to ask Sendoh why he chose the particular song, but Sendoh shut him up with a firm look. He shrugged and started to pluck the first few chords anyway.   
  
And everyone fell quiet.   
  
All eyes were on Sendoh. But Sendoh's eyes fell to Rukawa's icy glare. Sendoh ignored the cold stare and poured out his heart onto the song.   
  
~I know I stand in line until  
  
you think you have the time  
  
to spend an evening with me...  
  
And if we go some place to dance  
  
I know that there's a chance  
  
you won't be leaving with me~  
  
"Damn but his voice is sooo good!" Megumi whispered.   
  
  
  
"Sssh! You're breaking the moment!" Kirei scolded just as softly.  
  
Rukawa's heart started to pound.   
  
~And afterwards we drop into   
  
a quiet little place   
  
and have a drink or two  
  
and then I'll go and spoil it all  
  
by saying something stupid  
  
like I love you~  
  
Strange looks were thrown towards Rukawa but he ignored them all. The 'Super Barriers Around the Heart' system functioned more furious than ever.  
  
~I can see it in your eyes  
  
you still despise the same old lines  
  
you heard the night before  
  
And though it's just a line to you  
  
for me it's true &   
  
never seemed so right before~  
  
  
  
Sendoh could only cast an apologetic look towards Rukawa.   
  
~I practice everyday  
  
to find some clever lines to say  
  
to make the meaning come true  
  
But then I think I'll wait   
  
until the evening gets late  
  
and I'm alone with you~  
  
Everyone was holding their breaths too much, they all look as if they're all going to suffocate. It was a funny sight, actually. Everyone seemed so hooked on Sendoh's every line.  
  
~The time is right  
  
your perfume fills my head  
  
the stars get red  
  
and oh, the night's so blue  
  
but then I'll go and spoil it all  
  
by saying something stupid like I love you~  
  
Stupid group, actually. It was only during that time when Sendoh sang the 'something stupid' line for the second time that they finally understood what was going on. They all released their breaths at the same time and turned to Rukawa...  
  
...whose 'Super Barriers Around the Heart System' was on the verge of blowing up.  
  
~The time is right  
  
your perfume fills my head  
  
the stars get red  
  
and oh, the night's so blue...  
  
But then I'll go and spoil it all   
  
by saying something stupid like I love you  
  
I love you...  
  
I love you...  
  
I love you...~  
  
And as Mitsui stroke the final chords, everyone was hooting and giving Sendoh and Rukawa a few catcalls.   
  
But then everything just *had* to end up in chaos, ne?   
  
Because a crab crawled towards the guitarist and pinched his ass, which caused his to jump up... and accidentally hit the person beside him with the guitar...  
  
... who was, of all people, Koshino Hiroaki.  
  
And so it was the perfect place.  
  
It was cool. The sand was white, glittering under the rays of the glowing moon. The sea was blue... calm... cool... refreshing.   
  
It wasn't quiet, though.   
  
Because eleven men and five women were there.  
  
Chaos started... and ensued...   
  
And lasted throughout the entire day.  
  
**********  
  
tzu.zu.ku  
  
**********  
  
[1] This scene's for you, Diggler! Hwehehehehe...  
  
Aki: *bowing over and over again* Gomen, gomen, gomeeeeeeen for writing such a looong chapter. I really couldn't chop it to bits, though, what with me establishing the whole Eden thing. This would be the longest chapter this fic will ever have. I think the following one's needn't be as long...   
  
Before I forget, that song was 'Something Stupid' sung by Nicole Kidman and Robbie Williams. But I think it was just a revive, right?   
  
Okidokie.. that's it, then! Say something about this chapter, okay?  
  
Aki 


	8. 7 For My Pride

Celibacy  
  
by Aki Midori  
  
Author's Blahs:  
  
First off, I want to say sorry for being so unresponsive these days. Please keep in mind that each and every review means a lot to me. ^__^   
  
Second, I want to apologize because I'll stop writing Kono Do'aho. Gomen, minna. Ehehe... *scratches head* Let me sort the story first, okay? I've had requests of a SenHana & a RuHana for Kono Do'aho. I have to tell you now, I have *no* plans on doing a Ruhana, most especially a SenHana. Gomen, minna. It's not that I hate those pairings... it's just that I... well... I prefer SenRuSen over those. MitRu, even *waves to Dig* ... but SenHana/RuHana... *shakes head*   
  
Gomen. ^_^  
  
Okidokie... for now I have to focus on Celibacy. I'll continue writing Kono Do'aho after this! ^_^  
  
Warnings: Pretty serious chapter. ^_~   
  
diScLaimers: Slam Dunk and its characters are all property of Inoue Takehiko.   
  
-------------  
  
Celibacy  
  
Chapter Seven: For My Pride  
  
Sendoh was going out of his mind!   
  
Why? Oh, there are several reasons.   
  
Number one is that it was lunch time, and for reasons that only the Creator knows, Mitsui and Koshino decided to drop by his office to destroy his much needed solitude. Mitsui was happily suckling on a cherry tootsie pop, whilst Koshino was, as usual, complaining about stupid men who doesn't have anything better to do in life but to suckle cherry tootsie pops.   
  
Number two is that there had been a board meeting this morning, but he was too busy spending time in Mt. Tralala that he wasn't even paying attention to what the CEO was saying. Needless to say, he was reprimanded once again. And that disapproving frown from Maki didn't help either.   
  
Number three arrived just now. Kiyota was so perky, dammit, and his noise was getting on Sendoh's poor nerves. What was he talking about again? Oh... about some new product that 'Hanamichi' was modelling. Some popular brand of clotheswear or something like that. Yeah right... like Sendoh gives a damn about that. Sakuragi could go model for baby diapers, for all he cared.   
  
Oh, and number four arrived, too. And with a cheeky grin, too. Maki just had a call from Fujima, and he couldn't wait to rub it into his friends' faces. Maki, the tightass of the group, Mr. Perfect, Mr. Sensible, Mr. Get-the-job-done-perfectly-or-else... was whistling oh-so-joyfully, he was getting on Sendoh's nerves.   
  
Number five...  
  
Number five...  
  
"What the hell is number five, dammit?!" Sendoh cried out loud as he banged his head on the table. His friends gave him wierd looks.   
  
"Man, this celibacy thing is finally getting to him," Kiyota muttered. "He's been pretty grumpy since we got back from the beach. His temper's so short-fused, he puts Grumpy dwarf to shame."   
  
"Oi..." Mitsui started, "make that, 'His temper's so short-fused, he puts Koshino Hiroaki to shame.'"   
  
Koshino, needless to say, fumed. "Shut up, Hisashi. And would you quit suckling that infuriating tootsie pop of yours? It's getting on my nerves."   
  
"I never knew cherry tootsie pops could be infuriating," Maki said thoughtfully. He ignored Mitsui's snicker and looked over to Sendoh who looked as if his life-source depended on the blows he delivered to the solid oak table. He walked over to Sendoh and held the latter's head firmly with his hand.   
  
"Let me go, Shinichi! I have to do this!" Sendoh protested as he bonked his head *plus* Maki's hand on the table again and again.   
  
"Perhaps it's the only way how to get rid of his hard on," Mitsui thought out loud, which made Kiyota laugh.   
  
"Come on, Sendoh Akira, you're better than that!" Kiyota said. "What happened, anyway?"   
  
"What happened is that he spent two consecutive nights on the same room with the object of his insatiable desires, without having to do a single thing as to how to quench his raging libido," Koshino stated, deadpan.   
  
"Then why don't he just jump on Rukawa and get on with it?" Mitsui asked. "If you ask me, he's just tormenting himself this way. It's obvious that he's gone ga-ga over that ice cold basketball player."   
  
"Sendoh's vow of celibacy," Maki stated matter-of-factly, his hand still being bonked between the table and Sendoh's spiky head. "He *did* vow, with us as his witnesses, that he'd stay away from sex, et cetera, for a whole month."   
  
"Hey, it wasn't as if he's striving hard to please the Buddha or something," Kiyota said. "He could easily forget his vow. It looks to me as if this celibacy bullshit of his wasn't doing him any good."   
  
"But he *did* say that he's going to do it," Maki pointed out. "Akira's a man of his word. When he says he'll do it, he'll do it."   
  
"Try looking between his pants, and see if this celibacy thing's doing him any good," Mitsui pointed out.   
  
"I'm getting the idea that you," Maki pointed to Mitsui (whose cherry tootsie pop was gone, to Koshino's relief), "and you," he pointed to Kiyota, "are ganging up on Akira. What about you, Hiro? What's your say in this matter?"  
  
Koshino stared at Sendoh, who's eyes have turned spiral and goofy-looking and stared at Maki straight in the eye. "Let's just help him end his misery and throw him out the window."   
  
Sendoh wanted to kill his friends. Like he~llo! He was right there! Why were they discussing him as if he couldn't hear them? Sure, his head was hurting, and yeah, he's currently looking stupid (for lack of a better word), but he could hear them! Yeah, so, he woke up today with a hard on! And yesterday. And the day before that. But who the hell could blame him?!   
  
He shared the same damned honeymooners' bedroom with Rukawa for two consecutive nights! Oh, the sweet agony of it all... He would *not* forget that time when Rukawa walked around the room with only a terry-cloth bathrobe. Sendoh was willing to bet three months' salary that the basketball star didn't have anything underneath... and *that* thought was enough to knock Sendoh out due to severe nosebleeding.   
  
What a sight it must have been... Sendoh, sprawled over his bed, his mouth wide open, twin gushes of blood coming out of his nose. And to top it all, it was Rukawa who nursed him.  
  
Well... if you call stuffing his nose with cotton wads, nursing, that is.   
  
But oh, the sweet humiliation of it all... Sendoh couldn't bear it.   
  
That was the first night.   
  
Second night was worse.  
  
After having talked to Fujima as to how to get past Rukawa's defenses, he entered the room only to see Rukawa half naked. Bottomless. Well, not exactly *bottomless*. Rukawa was putting on his boxers, and for reasons unbeknownst to Sendoh, the kitsune didn't even lock the door. He didn't mean to barge in, honest! He knew he could have knocked, but it never occured to him that the boy would change clothes in the *bedroom*. There was a bathroom, for crying out loud! Sendoh would never *ever* forget the sight of that plush, pale, smooth bottom.   
  
And of all the stupidest thing to do, he just have to squeak and faint. He wondered what Rukawa thought of him that night...   
  
"Oi... quit that would you? You're hurting me," Maki said as Sendoh continously bonked his head on the table.   
  
"Then take your hand off, doofus." Koshino snapped. Maki 'oh'ed and indeed took his hand off. He turned to the ever-scowling Koshino.   
  
"Why are you in a bad moon, Hiro?" Maki asked.   
  
"If you ask me, I think he was born with a bad mood," Mitsui pointed out.   
  
"No one's asking you, moron," Koshino snapped again.   
  
"Come on, guys! It's a beautiful day! Quit bickering!" Kiyota said. "Why don't we just focus on the task at hand?"   
  
"And that is?" Maki asked.   
  
"How to help this celibate pervert," Kiyota replied. He took Sendoh's head in his hands and head-butted the spiky-haired man a la Sakuragi style. "Heh. Learned that from Hana. I guess it works."   
  
  
  
And worked it did, for the great ex-sex god Sendoh Akira was now sprawled over his chair with tiny tweety birds going 'chirp, chirp, chirp!' around his head. Well, at least, he's not bonking his own head anymore. Off to lala-land Sendoh went.   
  
And he took with him images of little kitsunes clad only in a terry cloth bathrobe...   
  
And kitsunes with plush behinds...  
  
And kitsunes walking beside him along the shore...   
  
And kitsunes reaching for a little beautiful shell with the tiniest hint of a smile...  
  
And kitsunes staring at him across the bonfire with emotionless eyes as he sang a sweet song...   
  
And kitsunes continuously poking him.   
  
Eh? Poking?!  
  
*poke* *poke*   
  
"He's out," Kiyota said as he cautiously poked Sendoh's arm once again.   
  
*poke* *poke*  
  
A vein popped on Sendoh's forehead. "Would you just quit poking, dammit?!" he hollered. "I'm trying to think here!"   
  
Four pair of eyes stared incredously at the supposedly-calmest, coolest member of their group.   
  
"Akira... it's *that* serious?" Maki asked.   
  
Sendoh sighed and bit his tongue. "Sorry, guys," he said. "I'm having shitty days lately, what with me thinking of Rukawa almost all the time."   
  
"You're supposed to *smile* whenever you think of the object of your affections," Mitsui pointed out.   
  
"In my case, it's different!" Sendoh argued.   
  
"State the reasons," Maki said.   
  
"For starters, I thought I was straight," Sendoh said. "But I already accepted the fact that I like Rukawa, so I guess it's okay already."   
  
"And number two?" Mitsui pried.   
  
"I think it's more than *like* already," Sendoh said. "I can't stop thinking about him. I've been spending time with him already, and the more I get to know him, the more I'm falling for him. I certainly didn't plan this to happen. I mean... yes, I've dated many women before. I've slept with them, spent time with them, but to tell you guys the truth, I've never been in love before. Now, I don't know what to do."   
  
"You're not supposed to do something except to accept your feelings you idiot," Koshino snapped. "You didn't have to make a big deal out of it."   
  
"Don't be such a jerk, Hiro," Mitsui said. "Let Akira talk for a while."   
  
"Fine, I'll shut up," Koshino said. "But quite frankly, I think there aren't supposed to be any problems. You just have to accept your feelings, Akira. Falling in love is not supposed to be scary. It's supposed to be good."   
  
"Thanks, Hiro. I'll keep that in mind," Sendoh said with a grateful smile. "But it's not as easy as you think."   
  
"Why?" Kiyota asked.  
  
Sendoh stared as his friends and shook his head. "Look, guys, I can't tell you right now, okay? My thoughts are still pretty muddled. I need to sort them out. I'm going out for a walk." With that, Sendoh donned his coat and walked out of his spacious office.   
  
But not before tripping on his own feet.   
  
He gave his friends a goofy grin and a mock salute before he walked out the door.   
  
Mitsui snickered as he shook his head. "Let's analyze his situation, shall we?"   
  
"Okay... fine. I'll start," Koshino said. "Number one, Akira said he's lacking something in his life, and he's out to find out what it is. He said he wanted a new challenge, so he's practicing celibacy."   
  
"Number two," Maki started, "he met Rukawa Kaede, who's sole mission at the moment is to get laid. And his target is Akira."   
  
"Number three," Kiyota said, "they spent too much time together, so Akira started to feel something for Rukawa. There wasn't supposed to be any problem, but, being the inexperienced dolt Akira is when it comes to love, he doesn't know what to do."   
  
"Number four," Mitsui said, "is the sexual tension between the two. Rukawa's bent on seducing Akira... he's not too excited and happy about it, though, and Sendoh's bent on resisting the advances of Rukawa. That's about it."   
  
"It's not much problem, you see," Kiyota said with a grin. "All Akira has to do is to accept his feelings for Rukawa and hold on for two more weeks... that is, if he's going to push through his celibacy bullshit. Then he could propose and they'll live happily ever after!"   
  
"Yes," Mitsui agreed. "And about Rukawa's dare... well, he was dared a few more days *after* Akira had his so-called vow. So that means, Rukawa still has some time to get laid! See? Akira's just making a big deal out of things!"  
  
"There's one more thing," Maki said thoughtfully. His friends gave him wierd looks. "Don't forget Rukawa. We all know that he's a cold person, which makes everything all the more difficult for Akira. Even if Akira accepts his own feelings for Rukawa, how could you be so sure that the latter would accept *his* feelings for Akira, much less Akira's feelings for *him*?"   
  
"I hate it when you get so damn reasonable," Kiyota said with a fake pout. "Oh well... if you think about it, things would only come down to one conclusion."   
  
"And that is?" Koshino pried.   
  
"Sendoh Akira is in deep shit."   
  
------------------------------------  
  
Like all the others, it was a fine day.   
  
The sun was bright, people are happy, birds are chirping, and the sound of life was all over the surroundings. It was a happy day.   
  
"I'm in deep shit," Sendoh muttered as he plopped down on a solitary bench. He was just about to start pondering about Rukawa when he felt a small bump on his thigh. And of all the moronic things that could happen to him, he just *had* to sit down on a pink bubblegum. Sendoh wanted to cry. "Oh, Kami-sama, why are you doing this to me?!"   
  
People started giving the young executive some wierd looks, but Sendoh paid them no heed. 'To hell with them,' he thought. What, they haven't seen a handsome man talk to Kami-sama in public before? He furiously tried to take the bubblegum off his expensive pants, but the damned bubblegum was being so stubborn and wouldn't let go. Defeated, Sendoh just threw his hands in the air and heaved out a huge sigh.   
  
Now... what to think about?   
  
Rukawa?   
  
But he's been thinking about Rukawa since that day at the grocery store... and he couldn't think of anything else after that. He had to admit, the cold guy was interesting down to the core. At first, he had to admit, he was denying his feelings for the guy. After all, he's straight, right? But then, there's something about this solitary man that drew Sendoh towards him.   
  
Always quiet, alone. Rukawa has an air around him which attracts people, yet repel them in a way. It was as if he was a centerpiece that could be watched only from a distance. Never to be touched.   
  
Rukawa's incomplete.  
  
  
  
And so was Sendoh.  
  
And maybe... just maybe, Sendoh thought they'd go well together.   
  
He's been on this stupid quest for a meaningful life... and now he's wondering... is celibacy the real way? What good has it done him, anyway, besides getting those clingy women off his back? He had to admit, though, that this new life was really... refreshing. It was a wholesome feeling, really, to be able to break off from his sinful lifestyle. Nowadays, he doesn't have to wake up beside a nameless face. What did he get from those trysts, anyway? Just momentary pleasure. Physical relief. Nothing else...   
  
Because deep inside, no matter how many women he bedded, no matter how many people be befriended, he was still incomplete.   
  
Sendoh stood up from the bench and continued walking down the busy streets. On and on he walked, until his feet brought him to a storybook neighborhood. He wasn't aware of his surroundings, though, because he was so deep in thought.   
  
"Mama, mama! Look! That big guy has pink bubblegum on his pants!"   
  
Sendoh fumed. Damn impudent little kid...   
  
"Now, now, Kyosuke-chan... don't be so rude. I'm sure he has his reasons as to why he decided to put the, uh... accessory on his expensive-looking suit." the elderly woman said. Sendoh walked faster in order to lose both the rude kid and his nosy mother.   
  
And then dark clouds crawled over the sky. Rain started to drop softly. Pretty soon, it was raining cats and dogs. Sendoh Akira was standing in the middle of the sidewalk, just staring at the sky with a dead-pan expression.   
  
"Is this supposed to be the punishment for devirginizing innocents?!" he cried out.   
  
Sendoh just walked and walked and walked... and suddenly, he found himself in front of Rukawa's gate. He let out a little yelp and started to run. He didn't want to see the guy just yet... not until he sorted out his thoughts and feelings.   
  
"Sendoh-kun? Is that you?"   
  
Ah shit... Good heavens, why him? Why *Kirei*?   
  
"Kaede-love's still at practice," Kirei said, balancing a two bags of groceries on her arms, plus an umbrella. "Would you like to go in and wait for him inside? You look pretty... wet."   
  
Sendoh scratched the back of his head and smiled sheepishly. "Actually, I was just walking around. I didn't mean to go here, neechan."   
  
"Ah, so it was your heart which brought you here."   
  
Sendoh sweatdropped. "Anou... neechan, I'm sure that's not the case-"   
  
"But why else would you suddenly find yourself standing if front of our house, staring at Kaede-honey's room?" Kirei pried.   
  
"I am *not* staring at Kaede's room!" Sendoh protested adamantly.   
  
Kirei sneered. "*Kaede*, Sendoh-kun? Since when have you two become so close, hmm?"   
  
Sendoh cringed. He wanted to cut his tongue off. "Anou... neechan, that was a minor slip-up. I didn't mean to-"  
  
"Stop stammering and help me with these," Kirei snapped with a smile. Sendoh laughed and took the grocery bags from Kirei. "Really, now, Akira- May I call you that?" Sendoh nodded. "Now... Akira... what are you doing here? The truth, please."   
  
"I told you already... I don't know," Sendoh replied as they got inside the house. Kirei motioned for him to place the bags on the table and rummaged in the cupboards as she signalled for Sendoh to continue. "I was just walking around to clear my head, and suddenly, I found myself here in front of your house."   
  
"Aren't you wondering why?" Kirei teased as she handed Sendoh a blue towel and started to prepare tea for the two of them.   
  
Sendoh decided not to answer that particular question. "The house is pretty quiet. Where's everyone?"   
  
"Work," Kirei simply said.   
  
"What about you?"   
  
"I'm entitled to a day off, you know," Kirei replied as she handed Sendoh a cup of tea.   
  
"Thank you. What's your job anyway?" Sendoh asked as he took a sip. Ah... heavenly tea. Soothes the nerves... calms the soul...   
  
"I own a porn shop."   
  
Sendoh choked on his tea.   
  
Kirei laughed. "Kidding. I'm an interior designer. The office is pretty lame today, so me, being the gorgeous boss and all, decided to go just leave the work to my associates and go home. Good thing I did, because the cupboard's pretty empty."   
  
"For a moment, I thought you really owned a porn shop," Sendoh said. "You looked so serious when you said that."   
  
"Aw, come on," Kirei said, "I just wanted to make you smile. You seem pretty disoriented. Why? Is it because of my dear, darling baby brother?"   
  
"Honestly, yes," Sendoh replied as he turned his attention on the tea. He couldn't meet Kirei's probing gaze. This was Rukawa's overprotective sister he was talking to. Hmmm... the tea looks interesting... so... green.   
  
"Stop staring at the tea and look at me," Kirei snapped. Sendoh complied. Kirei's face suddenly softened at the sight of Sendoh's confused eyes. "Akira, Akira... you've fallen in love with my Kaede, haven't you?"   
  
Sendoh simply nodded.  
  
Kirei smiled. "Then why the long face? Is it *that* bad?"  
  
"Neechan... I'm just not used to these feelings. It's entirely new to me," Sendoh said softly. "Don't worry, though. I've come to accept my feelings for Rukawa-kun."   
  
"But?" Kirei pried.  
  
"But I'm still uncertain."   
  
"Why?"   
  
"Do you know anything about my vow of celibacy?" Sendoh asked. Kirei raised an eyebrow and nodded. "Well... hanging out with Rukawa-kun is pretty much hellish for me. After all, your brother is definitely gorgeous, and I'm only human, so I'm entitled to be... tempted..."   
  
"Go on, now. I'm listening," Kirei urged when Sendoh trailed off.   
  
"Well, you see, neechan, your brother's not helping much, too," Sendoh said. "One minute, he's all seductive and friendly, the other, he'd be so cold and unreachable. I don't understand him. And I don't understand myself, too. I don't know if I'd rather prefer the seductive Rukawa, or the cold Rukawa. If it's the seductive Rukawa, then by gosh, I'm going insane, because all I could ever think of is to take him then and there... but I have to control myself because of my vow. But then, I'm more comfortable with the cold Rukawa, because somehow, I have a feeling that he's being himself that way. But I'm not entirely happy with him giving me the cold shoulder and all, too."   
  
"Wow... that's quite a predicament you have there," Kirei said thoughtfully. "And your problem is?"   
  
"That's just it!" Sendoh cried out. "I don't even know what my problem is!"   
  
Kirei thought for a while and then finally smiled. "I think your problems have something to do with, number one, your celibacy thingy, and number two, you're afraid of reaching out to our cold, distant Kaede. Am I right?"   
  
Sendoh thought long and hard about it. He thought and thought and thought until a lightbulb just went 'ping!' on his mind and then he finally nodded to Kirei.   
  
"I don't know how to help you with problem number one," Kirei started. "After all, you're the only one who can decide whether or not you want to continue that or not. It's all up to you. But maybe I could help you with problem number two."   
  
"Really, neechan? How?"   
  
"How about if we tie him up and lock him in a room with you for a whole week?" Kirei suggested.   
  
"Neechan!"   
  
"Kidding, love," Kirei said and patted Sendoh's hand. "Let me tell you something about my brother."   
  
"I'm listening."   
  
"Well, for starters, you might be thinking why Kaede is like that," Kirei said. "You know... cold and distant and unsociable."   
  
"Yes, I *am* wondering," Sendoh said. "Why is he like that?"   
  
Kirei gave Sendoh a blank expression. "I don't know."   
  
Sendoh sweatdropped. He's beginning to wonder if Kirei was ready to help him or not.   
  
"No, really, Akira," Kirei said, "we really don't know why our little Kaede is like that. Nothing bad happened to him, as far as we all know. Nothing traumatic, nothing heartbreaking, not anything. He's just like that because that's the way he really is.  
  
"We've always been protective of that boy, his sisters and I," Kirei continued. "He's closest to Ayako, maybe because she's the closest to his age. At times, I talk to Aya-chan about Kaede. I told her to watch out for him. I'm worried about him, really. It seems to me as if he's always alone. He always *wanted* to be alone. While me and my sisters would go out and play, he would just sit on one corner and play with his ball. Hana, Soi, Kiminobu and Kenji were the only friends he ever had. They've been friends since they were kids, but still, Kaede preferred to be alone. Whenever they'd go out, he would just sit a little apart from everybody else and drown himself in his own world.  
  
"I'm always watching that boy from a distance. It seems as if he needed something that neither of us could give him. He's restless. He's incomplete. I've never really seen him happy. Oh, it's not as if he doesn't love us and he wasn't happy with us. It's just that he needed something more. He needed to breathe... live... feel life. No one's been able to make him realize how wonderful life could be, if only he'd open his heart. He wouldn't let anybody in...  
  
"I'm thinking that if anybody could pull Kaede out of his dark, dark world, it would be you," Kirei said softly.   
  
"Why me?" Sendoh asked just as softly.   
  
"There's something about you, Akira, which tells me, and my other sisters, that you're the one for Kaede," Kirei said. "Quite frankly, no one could ever affect Kaede the way you do. Even when you were in high school, I've noticed that no one could get his attention as much as you do. Whenever we'd ask him how his school was, his answer would always be, 'One day, I'm going to beat that bastard Sendoh'. It would always be 'Sendoh, Sendoh, Sendoh'. No one else could capture his attention. And now... well... quite funny, actually, because lately, Kaede's spacing out a lot more than he used to. I figured he's always thinking about you."   
  
"Me," Sendoh echoed softly. "You mean... I have a chance with him?"   
  
"Of course," Kirei said. "All you have to do is to be yourself... and reach out to him with your heart. And be patient. It would take some time before he would finally open up."   
  
Sendoh flashed Kirei a grateful smile. It felt good to talk to someone about his problems. And to Kirei of all people. He doesn't have a sister, or a sibling for that matter, and now he's thinking that Rukawa must be damn lucky to have five wonderful sisters.  
  
And to think that he was on the verge of wanting to bed Kirei before... Sendoh snickered.   
  
"Arigatou, neechan," Sendoh said. "I feel so much better now."   
  
"I'll always be here to help," Kirei promised.   
  
Sendoh looked at his watched and gave out a loud yelp. "Oh no... It's waaaay past lunch time already. I have to go back."   
  
"Won't you wait until the rain stops?" Kirei asked.   
  
"No need, neechan," Sendoh said. "And besides, I wouldn't want to face Rukawa-kun yet. Not until all my problems are solved. There's still problem number one, you know."   
  
Kirei smiled. "Well, if you say so," she said. They stood up and both walked towards the door. "What do you know... the rain has stopped, Akira. Have a safe walk."   
  
"Hai... and thank you again, neechan," Sendoh said. "I'm glad I talked to you."   
  
"Yare, yare..." Kirei said with a wave of her manicured hand. "Go on now, Akira-love, or you'll be reprimanded by whoever your boss is."   
  
Sendoh waved one last time before he walked out the gate.   
  
He stepped into the sidewalk with a renewed spirit, all thanks to Kirei-neechan. Certainly a bright man like him could pull this off.   
  
He whistled as he walked towards his office. Whoo, boy... it's gonna be another long walk. Now... what to think about? Thinking would make the walk less tiring.   
  
About problem number one, then.   
  
Yes... he would continue practicing celibacy. Even after his one month ended, he's going to stop fooling around with nameless women. He knew now that sex isn't always the best thing in life. He could do without it. He would focus all his attention to Rukawa Kaede.  
  
Yes... he would continue practicing celibacy. Which means that no matter how hard Rukawa seduced him, no matter how much he wanted to steal a kiss from Rukawa, no matter how much he wanted to flirt with Rukawa, no matter how much Rukawa turned him on, he would push through with his vow.   
  
Yes... he would continue practicing celibacy. He's going to show the others that he is indeed a man of his word. He's going to prove that wasn't ruled by his dick. He's going to prove that he could do without sex and pornography and -  
  
What the hell is that growl?   
  
It was a low growl... coming deep from within a beast's throat.   
  
It caused chills to run down Sendoh's spine.   
  
Sendoh slowly turned around... and saw a huge pitbull glaring at him.   
  
"My, my," Sendoh said shakily. "What nice fangs you have."   
  
It barked. Oh good heavens, it barked.   
  
"Do you have any idea that I *love* dogs?"   
  
Another nasty bark.   
  
"Hey, pal... do you know what celibacy is? Would you like to hear about my story? I'm practicing celibacy, you know. But after two weeks, my month will be over, which means I could steal kisses from my-"   
  
Another nasty bark.   
  
"Oh, well, then... I guess you wouldn't want to hear about my story then. Go on now, little doggie. Run along."   
  
The dog did run.   
  
Towards him.   
  
Sendoh, for the umpeenth time that day, wondered why the hell these bad things had to happen to him.   
  
He ran for the nearest tree.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
"Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket. Never let it slip away," Sendoh sang.   
  
"Mama, mama! Look! It's the same big guy with the pink bubblegum on his pants!" a little boy happily cried out. "Mama, what is he doing above the tree? Oh, mama, look! It's Pom-pom!"   
  
'Pom-pom?!' Sendoh thought. 'You call that bloodthirsty beast *Pom-pom*!?'  
  
"Pom-pom! Pom-pom! We've been looking all over for you!"   
  
And that hideous beast named Pom-pom which would visit Sendoh's nightmares for the next couple of weeks let out a happy yelp and ran towards the little twerp.  
  
Soon enough, the boy, his mother, and damned Pom-pom traipsed along the sidewalk, leaving Sendoh alone, perched on one of the branches of an old tree. Sendoh glared at the heaven.   
  
"I don't know what the heck you're trying to prove," he said with profound reverence, looking like an avenging warrior as he stood up on the branch and held one fist in the air, "but one thing's for sure. I'm still going to continue practicing celibacy...  
  
"It's for my pride!" he finished gloriously.   
  
"Mama, mama! He looks like Hercules!"   
  
"Oh, shut up, kid."   
  
  
  
Now... how to get down?  
  
**********  
  
tzu.zu.ku  
  
**********  
  
Well, that's it for chapter seven! I told you chapter six would be the longest chapter... hehehe... Oh, before I forget, I noticed that many of you liked the song on chapter six... and someone even asked me if I planned it all along. To tell you the truth, it just popped into my mind. You see, me and my family were having a karaoke session and I sang 'Something Stupid'. And then I thought... ah hell, this would be great for 'Eden'! And then I wrote it! I'm glad you liked it! ^^  
  
Bye-bye for now!  
  
~Aki-chan   
  
www.geocities.com/rusen_0hour  
  
Zero Hour 


	9. 8 I Quit

Celibacy  
  
by: Aki Midori  
  
autumn_wind04@yahoo.com  
  
Homepages:   
  
Eccentricity (personal homepage): *under construction!*  
  
Zero Hour (co-own with Sapphi-chan, SenRuSen shrine): www.geocities.com/rusen_0hour  
  
Author's Dreaded Blahs:   
  
QUESTION! Do you, or do you not dread my blahs???  
  
Blah blah blah blah blah... BLAH!  
  
O~okay... I'll go stop 'blah'ing now... Onto Celibacy!  
  
diScLaiMers: Not mine. Not yours, either, I'm sure... ^_~  
  
---------------------------  
  
Celibacy   
  
Chapter Eight: I Quit  
  
"Neechan, I don't think this will be necessary."   
  
"Bullshit, Kaede. You lost the game. I kicked your ass. Now go ahead."   
  
"I don't think it would look... uh... okay."   
  
"To hell with looking okay! Go on!"   
  
"Oh, look, neechan, no one's there. Let's go back home."   
  
"Are you chickening out on me, Kaede?"   
  
"Absolutely not. But there aren't any people at the shop, so let's go."   
  
"Come on, you're not gonna lose anything! In fact, you're gonna look so damn good!"   
  
"I don't want to look 'so damn good', neechan. I'm fine the way I am. Come on, let's go."   
  
"Oi... You tired of living already?" *crunches knuckles*   
  
*blink* "Uh... on the other hand, I think having an ear pierced is a good idea. Let's go in."   
  
"Hn. Glad you know who's the boss."   
  
Ten minutes later, Rukawa Kaede walked out of the shop with a little silver hoop glittering on his left ear. Megumi was smirking smugly as he passed an arm around her otouto's shoulders.   
  
"Naa, Kaede... another round of Tekken 3? You're gonna have to get Sendoh's name tatooed on your butt if you lose."  
  
----------------------------  
  
Rukawa scratched his ear for the tenth time that day. Hell, he never knew these stupid hoops itched. He's been avoiding lustful glances all day, and he's really annoyed with those heart-eyed women drooling over him. Yeah, so he got his ear pierced. So what? No big deal! It's just a stupid damn hoop.  
  
"Oi! That's Rukawa Kaede, right?" a voiced said in a loud whisper. Veins popped in Rukawa's head.  
  
'Why don't you /whisper/ a bit louder?' Rukawa thought. 'I'm sure the Republic of Congo would have loved to hear you.''  
  
"Look! Aaaaw, he's gotten his ear pierced! Damn, but he looked sexier than ever!"   
  
More heart-shaped eyes and oggling girls. And boys.  
  
Bah!   
  
It's not as if he wanted this. To hell with that Tekken game! He was so sure he'd win! Rukawa grumbled as he stood up from his spot at the usual cafe and walked out. Thank heavens Megumi decided to go back home. He doesn't want another round of torture from the undertaker herself. And yeah... he declined the last challenge, too. To hell with being called a chicken. He's *not* gonna have Sendoh's name tatooed on his butt even if Megumi killed him right here, right now.   
  
He was alone today, miracle of miracles. Rukawa sighed as he recalled what his friends told him earlier. Fujima was going out to watch The Little Mermaid with Maki. Kogure and Mitsui were no doubt showering a certain part of the city with smooches and sweet nothings. Blech. His cousin has another VTR and Kiyota's with him. Lastly, Jin took Koshino to the neighborhood park.   
  
"To loosen him up," Jin explained to a non-caring Rukawa earlier. Yeah right. As far as Rukawa was concerned, loosening up that grumpy dolt would be like trying to convince Buttercup to wear a mascara. Or ordering a penguin to bark. Or-   
  
Oh, to hell with his sarcasm.   
  
"Thursday afternoon, and everyone's slacking off somewhere," Rukawa muttered. He scratched his left ear once again and turned left on the next street and entered his favorite public court.   
  
But then again, what the hell should he do at a damned court without a damned ball? Stare at the damned ring?   
  
"It's so quiet today," Rukawa yet again told himself. He plopped down on one of the benches, and wondered why the hell he hadn't thought of bringing his ball. So he did what he could do at the moment. He stared at the basketball ring.   
  
And stared at it.   
  
  
  
And stared at it.   
  
What a mundane person. Maybe he should try measuring the court, for lack of a better activity.  
  
He continued to stare at the ring.   
  
And stare some more.   
  
Until finally, he saw Sendoh's face hovering just above it. And oh, he's got that beautiful smile, that handsome face, that gravity-defying jet-black hair... so handsome. So cool. Rukawa almost smiled, but instead of doing so, his eyes just widened as reality slapped him in the face.   
  
Sendoh once again invaded his thoughts whilst he was in the middle of his joyous activity of staring at the basketball ring. Funny how Sendoh's face could pop out from anywhere. Why just recently, he just imagined Sendoh's handsome face while he was looking at a gray duck. And a toilet bowl display. And a water fountain with a marble statue of a peeing angel.  
  
Images of Sendoh smiling at him at different occasions flashed through Rukawa's mind, and for reasons Rukawa doesn't want to know, his heart fluttered. Rukawa desperately tried to think of some other things so he diverted his attention towards the bushes.   
  
Hmmm... interesting bushes. Oh, and the leaves are green, too! Green... and... healthy. Yeah. Just like Sendoh's shirt last Sunday when they were-   
  
"Aaargh! Damn you, Sendoh! Get out of my mind!" Rukawa cried out. Now... if anyone else had been there, wouldn't they think that Rukawa acted so uncharacteristically? But Rukawa doesn't care. He grabbed his head and pounded it with his fist. "Out! Out! Out!"   
  
But Sendoh wouldn't obey, much to the poor Ice Man's dismay. Instead of going away, an image of Sendoh holding out a pretty little shell with the most beautiful smile Rukawa has ever seen passed through Rukawa's mind.   
  
/Little things... could make you happy...  
  
From me to you...  
  
So when you've had another shitty day...   
  
you'd be happy...   
  
A remembrance...   
  
of this happy day.../  
  
Rukawa cautiously looked left and right, as if he was afraid anyone would see what he was going to do. Uh-huh... kinda like a hidden conspiracy or something. Once more, he scanned the area for any possible intruders, and when he found none, he reached into his pocket...  
  
... and pulled out a little, but pretty shell.   
  
His day had been shitty, alright. First, he had to be rudely awaken by Fujima's phone call to tell him that basketball session has been cancelled. He was still lamenting his lost sleep when Megumi challenged him to a game. He just had to accept Megumi's Tekken challenge and that stupid bet because Megumi called him a chicken. If he won, Megumi would leave him alone for the whole week. It would be the best reward he'll ever receive. If he lost, however, he'd have his left ear pierced. He fought so valiantly as he practically harassed his controller until his fingers went numb. He lost, anyway, dammit. Now, his ear itched, those women annoyed him, he left his basketball at home, and his mind is racing with Sendoh's images.  
  
How much worse could all these get?   
  
However... there's the shell... and Rukawa smiled as he toyed with it. He remembered those times when he and Sendoh were so happy together. He never felt a more peaceful moment. Rukawa closed his eyes pressed the shell to his ear and tried to imagine the sound of the splashing water and the hum of the gentle sea breeze...   
  
/Little things could make you happy/  
  
Little things... simple things... like Ayako's loving, warm hug, and Kirei's soft and gentle kiss. Little things, like Megumi's friendly punch and the games they play. Little things... like the awful card with the crooked heart and a stick girl which says 'I Love You Very Much, 'Niichan!' Shinri made for him, just because she wanted to. Little things like Miku's freshly baked cake which says 'To Darling Kaede, With Love'. Little things like the postcard Jin sent to him yesterday, just because he thought Rukawa would have loved the design. Little things, like Hanamichi's late-night calls which never failed to make him laugh. Little things, like Fujima's warm praise after a grueling practice. Little things, like Kogure's warm smiles and encouraging words...   
  
Little things which he never appreciated before. Now that he thought about it, those are the little things that could make him happy.   
  
/A remembrance of this happy day.../  
  
Rukawa closed his eyes and when he opened them, he was back at Eden. His hand was once again in Sendoh's warm hand, and there was a smile on his face. He was on the sand once again, building huge sand castles and decorating them with tiny shells. He was listening to one of Sendoh's funny stories, and he was laughing once again. The sea breeze was blowing his fringes away from his face, and the sun was setting behind the mountains. Sendoh's warm voice rang in his ears, and his song was once again playing in Rukawa's mind.   
  
Rukawa opened his eyes and looked at the shell in his palm. . . and he smiled.   
  
"Sendoh, what have you done to me?" Rukawa whispered, his smile fading. "Why won't you get out of my mind? Why can't I stop thinking about you?"   
  
Yeah right... What, he's softening up, already? Rukawa closed his fingers over the shell and roughly shoved it back in his pocket. What, so he's falling for Sendoh's dashing, debonaire smile? No way. He's alone. He *wanted* to be alone. He doesn't want to have goo-goo eyes like his love-sick friends. He doesn't want to go mushy-mushy with someone, much less an idiot like Sendoh Akira. He doesn't want to feel all flustered whenever he thought of someone. And he certainly doesn't want to think of someone special while he's looking at an innocent green toilet bowl!   
  
He doesn't want to have the feelings he was having now. It's scaring him, dammit. He's not used to it. He's used to a mundane life. A hellish life with his sisters. A troublesome life with his friends. He doesn't want to have his heart beating fast whenever he thought of someone. He doesn't want to own someone, or to be possessed by someone. The thought of it simply terrifies the hell out of him.   
  
He wanted to be alone.   
  
He looked outside the court and saw a couple holding on to each other with so much love. Rukawa snorted. 'Go try out for an audition,' he thought. 'Both of you will be perfect for Titanic 2.' No way Rukawa would want anyone to hold him like that. No way... no way... no way...   
  
But an image of Sendoh and himself locked in a warm embrace flashed his mind, and then he thought that maybe... just maybe, he wanted to feel those warm arms around him.   
  
Rukawa shook his head. No way... no way... no way...   
  
"Mama, mama! Look! That guy with the silver earring's talking to himself! Why does he do that, mama?"   
  
Rukawa fumed. Damn impudent little kid.   
  
"Now, now, Kyosuke-chan... don't be so rude. I'm sure he has his reasons as to why he... uh... wanted to entertain himself," the elderly woman explained. A humongous pitbull barked in agreement.   
  
"Even Pom-pom agrees, mama!"   
  
"Yes... now let's go now, honey."   
  
Rukawa fought the urge to strangle both mother and son... and the dog called Pom-pom, too. Good thing they started to go on their pathetic ways. Rukawa could barely hear the twerp's annoying high-pitched voice as they walked away.   
  
"Mama, mama! Do you think we're going to see Hercules again today?"   
  
Rukawa rolled his eyes. Geez, if he wanted to see Hercules that bad, why don't he ask his mama to go buy him tickets and go to Greece? He stood up and started to walk towards his house. Oh well, back to the hellhouse.   
  
He shoved his hands inside his jean pockets and felt the shell. As though it was an inevitable thing to happen, Sendoh's face once again popped in his mind and his heart started to beat furiously.   
  
'Admit it, Rukawa,' he berated himself, 'you've fallen in love with Sendoh, and there's nothing you can do about it.'   
  
True... so very true.   
  
Rukawa's 'Super Barriers Around the Heart' system couldn't stop those feelings. It couldn't protect him from those scary feelings. Ch... useless piece of junk. Now, what will Rukawa do? He kicked a pebble as he realized that he's more vulnerable than he's ever been before.  
  
He doesn't want to fall in love. If he's in love already, then he doesn't want to continue it. It scares him to death. Yeah, so he's happy when he's with Sendoh. But for how long would that last? To love means to take great risks, and he couldn't do that. He doesn't /know/ how to do that. No one told him how to. No one taught him.   
  
No more bullshit.   
  
He quickened his pace and headed towards home with one thought in his mind.  
  
----------------------------  
  
"Bullshit! I'm dying!"   
  
"Eat my dust, ahou."   
  
"Take it easy, man! Hey! Why are you so mad, dammit?! Hey, don't beat me!"   
  
"We're playing, Hana. I'm supposed to beat you."   
  
A few more kicks and combo punches and Hanamichi's character was lying sprawled on the ground. Rukawa gave him a smug look. "Having fun with Mr. Gingerbread Man, Hana?"   
  
"Hey, he's not the reason why I lost," Sakuragi protested. "He's delicious. Good food inspires me to win."   
  
"Yeah right."   
  
"Quit being sarcastic, would ya?" Sakuragi snapped. He grinned when he finally noticed hoop on Rukawa's left ear and whistled. "Vava-voom! You look ravishing! I didn't notice your earring, Kaede!"   
  
"I didn't expect you to."   
  
"Temee!" Sakuragi growled and sighed. "No, I won't let you destroy my perfect day! Ch'. When did you get that, anyway?"   
  
"Earlier this morning," Rukawa replied. "Lost to Megumi-neechan's bet."  
  
Sakuragi snickered. "Wait till Sendoh sees that!"   
  
Sendoh... Rukawa's spine stiffened at the mere mention of Sendoh's name. Dammit, while he was on his way home earlier, he couldn't think of anyone else. He doesn't want to think of anyone that much! It's too tiring! He'd rather think of round orange balls thumping against a smooth, well-polished court.   
  
How very interesting.   
  
Oh well... time to drop the bomb.   
  
"Oi, Hana."   
  
"What? You want a bite of Mr. Gingerbread Man?"   
  
"Do'aho. You can shove that down your throat and choke to death and I'd just get a popcorn and watch you die," Rukawa said. Sakuragi was about to retort when Rukawa stopped him with a firm look. "Oi... about the dare."   
  
"What about it? You're progressing quite nicely, right?"   
  
"I quit."   
  
"You- WHAT?!" Sakuragi exclaimed. He scratched his head in frustration as he plopped down on Rukawa's bed and furiously munched on his gingerbread man.  
  
"I said, I quit," Rukawa stated one more time. He crossed his arms in his chest and glared at the densest person which walked the earth's crust.  
  
"Why the hell would yo do such a thing?" Sakuragi demanded. "I thought things are going well between you and Sendoh?"   
  
"Pretty much, yeah," Rukawa replied. "Oh... and I've decided not to see him again after tomorrow, too."   
  
"What?!"   
  
"Did something happen to your ears, or is your brain too empty to register such simple words?" Rukawa snapped.   
  
"But Kaede, I thought you like him already!" Sakuragi protested as he swallowed the last bite of the cookie. "Dammit, Kaede, I've never seen you this happy before. Sendoh Akira makes you happy! Why the hell wouldn't you want to see him anymore? Why the hell would you want to quit?"   
  
"Look, if you wanted to get laid, it's fine with me," Rukawa seethed, "but don't involve me. You're the one who got me into this mess in the first place, Hana. My life has become such a hell, I don't know what to do anymore. I quit, Hanamichi, and I don't care whether you call me a chicken or a duck or whatever comes to your stupid mind. Fuck pride. I don't care anymore. I quit."   
  
"But what about Sendoh, then?" Sakuragi asked. "You could still see him even if-"   
  
"If you're so adamant about it, then why don't *YOU* see him and bed him?" Rukawa interrupted.   
  
"Would you mind telling me why, then?" Sakuragi asked. "I thought I could finally see you happy and settled. I've been waiting for this thing to happen ever since we were kids. I only pushed you towards Sendoh because I-"   
  
"Look at this mess you started, Hanamichi," Rukawa interrupted again. "Look at me now and tell me if I'm happy."   
  
"You were happy back when we were at the beach," Sakuragi retorted. "You look fine and contented and at peace, and quite frankly, I've never seen you that way before. The problem with you is that you're too scared to admit your own-"   
  
"Out, Hana."   
  
"What, you can't accept it? That you're scared to-"   
  
"Out."   
  
"Come on, Kaede. I only want you to be-"   
  
"Out!" Rukawa said again as he roughly pulled Sakuragi off his bed and shoved him out of his room. He slammed the door on his bewildered cousin's face and marched towards his phone. He furiously dialled a number which he had come to know so well and waited for someone to answer the phone.   
  
"Hello! Sendoh Akira speaking, and I'm in love with the National Team's Ace!"   
  
"Sendoh. I'd meet you tomorrow at the same court at four."   
  
-------------------------------  
  
Ohgodohgodohgod... He's going to see Rukawa in exactly four minutes! For the first time in his life, Sendoh Akira wasn't late. He practically clapped his heels when Rukawa called him last night. Oh, sweet joy! Today is the day! He's going to confess his feelings for Rukawa today. It would be an auspiscious moment in the entire history of Kanagawa- no- Japan!   
  
Okay... fine... so there was the minor slip-up last night. It was one hell of a greeting, and he could practically *hear* Rukawa stiffen when he answered the phone. No one could blame him! He thought it was Koshino! They were scheduled to have a friendly chat last night, and he was going to tease Koshino with that certain greeting. It turned out to be Rukawa instead.   
  
Sendoh couldn't stop himself from giggling. Oh dammit, he looked like a lovesick twit! He doesn't care, though. It's kinda good to hear Rukawa's voice after he just went through a hard time at work.   
  
One, two, three, four... He hadn't seen Rukawa for four days. Heavens, how he missed him! Sendoh gave out a luxurious sigh as he arranged the bouquet of daisies in his hand. Daisies are happy flowers. No doubt it could make Rukawa very happy. Sendoh couldn't wait.   
  
He adjusted his Eeyore tie and dusted an imaginary flint in his shirt. He had to look his best today. His hair is stiffer than usual, his smile is brighter than usual, his clothes are more carefully-chosen than usual, his shoes are shinier than usual. Add a bouquet of a dozen daisies to that dashing get-up and what do you get?  
  
Mr. Perfect.   
  
Sendoh grinned. One more minute. Might as well rehearse what he's going to say. He opened his mouth to speak but a dog beat him to it.   
  
This time around, Sendoh sighed. He knew he didn't have to bring his dog along, but since that traumatic experience with Pom-pom, well, he just have to bring protection, ne? Yeah... so what if he's dog's tiny compared to that beast? Surely a poodle could hold up against a pitbull in a fight, ne? He bent down and picked his dog as he nuzzled his nose into the soft brown fur.   
  
"You wouldn't know what I'm feeling right now," Sendoh said with a dramatic shake of his spiky head. The poodle barked in what Sendoh interpreted as sympathy. "Yes, buddy, I know I have to tell him soon, but you see, he's pretty cold. I'm scared." The poodle barked furiously. Sendoh interpreted it as a vigorous encouragement. "You think so, buddy? Thank you! I'll keep that in mind."   
  
"Cute dog."   
  
"Rukawa-kun!" Sendoh exclaimed. He turned around and saw Rukawa walking down the court in simple basketball attire. Sendoh forgot the procedures of breathing altogher. Rukawa looked /stunning/. But... he looked different today. Sendoh couldn't quite place his finger on it. His brows furrowed in deep thought. Sure, Rukawa looked as handsome as ever. Same unruly jet-black hair nearly covering his smouldering blue eyes. Same pale complexion which seemed to glow whenever he did something with burning passion. Same tall, lean body with the right bunch of muscles and the right curves. What could be different?   
  
"Quit staring."   
  
What could be different? Rukawa looked sexier than ever. He suddenly had this bad boy look which made Sendoh want to pounce him then and there. Rukawa's appeal seemed much more irresistble. Sendoh swallowed loudly.   
  
And then he saw it.   
  
That tiny, sexy silver hoop in Rukawa's left ear.   
  
He nearly squealed. But not before he furiously willed his *tool* (for lack of a more discreet word, again) to calm down. Rukawa Kaede looked so... sexy. Delectable. Yum. "Rukawa-kun, that's awesome! It looks so good on you! Wherever did you get the idea-"   
  
"Certainly *not* my idea," Rukawa snapped.   
  
Uh-oh. Not in a very good mood today, eh? Sendoh decided to change his approach. He walked over to Rukawa and handed him the bouquet of daisies. "For you."  
  
"What for?"   
  
"I thought these could make you happy," Sendoh replied. For a moment, Rukawa lost all coherent thoughts. His perfectly rehearsed speech about not seeing Sendoh anymore flew out of his mind. All he could see was whole perfection which was Sendoh.   
  
Come to think of it. Nothing's so special about a man donned in an elegant office attire who holds out a bouquet of daisies on one hand and a squirming brown poodle at the other. But this very man was the one who could cause tiny warm feelings stir all over Rukawa's body. Rukawa automatically reached out for those flowers and nearly smiled.   
  
But dammit, he just have to remember his purpose. He silently prayed that his 'Super Barriers Around the Heart' system wouldn't let him down this time. He had to protect himself from any possible intruders. As quickly as it arrived, the warm fuzzy feelings dissipated, and once again, Rukawa's heart pumped cold blood. He opened his mouth to start his speech but the stupid poodle yelped first.   
  
  
  
Rukawa wanted to strangle those stupid curls out of that stupid poodle. He gave the poodle on of his meanest glares but the poodle glared back. Hn. Stubborn little twerp. Rukawa nearly smiled. Stubborn... but cute.   
  
"What's his name?" Rukawa found himself asking.   
  
Sendoh beamed. "Inu-chan!"   
  
Rukawa gave him a blank stare. "Like duh. And I suppose you have a cat named Neko-chan?"   
  
Sendoh laughed. "Rukawa-kun, the things you say never fail to crack me up." He quickly motioned for them to sit down at one of the benches, but Rukawa shook his head. He's fine the way he is, thanks very much. For a moment, silence just filled the area. Poor little Inu-chan, completely confused as to why his Akira-niichan brought him here. Little Inu-chan decided to behave, though, and just watch the spectacle unfolding before his puppy eyes.   
  
"I have something to tell you," both Rukawa and Sendoh blurted out at the same time.   
  
"Uh... you first, then," Sendoh said with a smile.   
  
'Dammit, stop smiling!' Rukawa wanted to say. 'You're making this hard for me!'   
  
"Go on, now, Rukawa-kun," Sendoh urged. Inu-chan yelped in agreement. Now, are these two treating Rukawa like a twit, or what?   
  
Rukawa took a deep breath. Why was he doing this again? What exactly are the reasons? Oh. He had to distance himself from Sendoh to stop these unwanted feelings. He's not prepared to feel these things. He was used to feeling *nothing*. No more stupid seduction schemes. No more happy moments. After this, his life would be peaceful once again. No more thinking of Sendoh, no more fuzzy feelings. He'd go back to the life he was used to.   
  
It's safer that way.   
  
"Sendoh, listen and listen well," Rukawa started. "I'm sure you've been quite happy while spending time with me-"   
  
"Happy is an under-"   
  
"Don't interrupt, ahou'."   
  
"Shutting up."   
  
"Where was I? Oh. You've been happy. And I've been happy too, in a way. But I have to tell you now that I never really wanted this to happen."   
  
"Wha-"   
  
"I never really wanted to spend time with you in the first place."   
  
Sendoh felt his chest constricting. "Then why did you do it?"   
  
"I was dared to seduce you," Rukawa stated, his face dead-pan as ever, but each word stung to him as much as it stung to Sendoh. "My dense cousin thought that I could change, that I could be happier if he pushed me towards someone. That was why you could find me so pushy and flirty at times. But then, I couldn't take it anymore, all this cheap bullshit. I quit."   
  
"Then... all these... it was just a ploy to seduce me?"   
  
"Hai."   
  
Sendoh felt his world going down on him. He knew all along that Rukawa was hiding something, but he never thought that the latter was just *forced* to spend time with him. Those sneers, those winks, those gestures... were they all *planned*? Well then, what about the smiles? The happy moments? Those stories they shared? What about their days at Eden?   
  
Those were all... lies?   
  
"I quitted already, Sendoh," Rukawa said, breaking Sendoh's thoughts. "I don't have any reason to see you anymore. I think this whole seduction scheme is bullshit. I never really wanted to accept it in the first place, but my pride pushed me to do so. And now I can't take it anymore. Whatever we had before, it's over."   
  
/It's over./   
  
It rang on and on and on in Sendoh's head. On and on and on. Over... over... over... Images of Rukawa's peaceful face ran around Sendoh  
  
Poor little Inu-chan. Currently being strangled to death, much to the little puppy's dismay.   
  
"You're hurting your dog," Rukawa said.   
  
Sendoh snapped back to reality and released the dog. Inu-chan sighed out in relief.   
  
"Rukawa-kun..."   
  
"It's true, Sendoh. I don't want to see you again," Rukawa said a tad too harshly. He reached into his pocket and handed Sendoh the little shell. "I don't need this anymore."   
  
Sendoh just stood there, eyeing the shell with a broken heart.   
  
Silence ensued... then finally,  
  
"No."   
  
"Pardon?"   
  
"I won't let you go."   
  
"Sendoh-"   
  
"I understand that you have to accept the dare because of your pride," Sendoh started, his face more serious than ever. "I accept the fact that you were forced to be with me. You quitted because of reasons that I don't, and may not ever know, but quitting the dare doesn't mean you have to stop spending time with me."   
  
"Don't push it, Sendoh. I don't want to see you again."   
  
"Why?"  
  
Why, indeed? Rukawa doesn't want to tell Sendoh that he's falling in love with him. Now... what to tell Sendoh? "You look stupid."   
  
"Sakuragi looks stupider."   
  
True. Now what? "You annoy me."   
  
"Sakuragi annoys you more."   
  
Oops. Another point for Sendoh. Rukawa's palms were sweating. He decided to keep quiet. It works all the time.   
  
"Rukawa-kun, look at me now and tell me that you weren't happy when you were spending those times with me. Tell me that those smiles, those peaceful looks, those laughters were all fake. Tell me that the shell doesn't mean anything to you."   
  
Rukawa looked away and stubbornly refused to talk.   
  
"You're happy with me, Rukawa-kun," Sendoh argued. "I don't care about the dare. I don't care if you were just forced to spend some time with me. The important thing is that *I* can make you happy. Don't let these all go."   
  
"You don't know me. How could you say that *you're* the one who can make me happy?"   
  
"I just know."   
  
"Do'aho."   
  
Sendoh bit his lip. Rukawa looked as if he really doesn't want to see him anymore. But he had to give this a try, or else he'd regret it for the rest of his life. He thought of Kirei-neechan's loving look whenever she talked about Rukawa.   
  
/I'm thinking that if anybody could pull Kaede out of his dark, dark world, it would be you./   
  
Sendoh wouldn't give up until he tried. Rukawa's just scared, he told himself over and over again. Sendoh would never give up. He'd reach out to Rukawa with all his might. Rukawa never knew how to reach out... he never knew how to love. Sendoh would teach him. The seven heavens and celibacy be damned.   
  
"Rukawa-kun," Sendoh started, his voice all serious, his face all determined. Rukawa took a step backwards. Perhaps he couldn't get rid of Sendoh that easy. "You already told me what you wanted to say. I believe it's my turn."   
  
Rukawa fought the urge to raise an eyebrow. After all, he's trying to be damned expressionless here. "Hurry up and get this over and done with. I want to go home." He didn't even know that he was still holding out the shell until Sendoh closed his palm over his hand and pushed it back towards him. That would explain why his arm was kinda aching.   
  
"Keep the shell," Sendoh said softly, his blue eyes boring holes into Rukawa's. "I gave it to you."   
  
And Rukawa found himself putting the shell back in his pocket.   
  
"I have a few things to tell you," Sendoh said as he led them both towards the benches. "Please listen to what I have to say, Rukawa-kun, and think about it. I know I look stupid with this tiny poodle in my hand, but I've never been more serious in my entire life."   
  
"What is it?"   
  
"Rukawa-kun, I love you."   
  
Rukawa now resembles a flag pole. What the hell-   
  
"Shut up, Sendoh. I told you already, I don't want to see you anymore."   
  
"I love you," Sendoh said again.   
  
"I don't love you." It was a lash. Rukawa almost winced at his own harsh lie, but Sendoh didn't even falter.  
  
"Well, then... that's fine with me. I'm going to make you fall in love with me, then."   
  
**********  
  
tsu.zu.ku  
  
**********  
  
  
  
Cliffhanger.  
  
Pretty serious, ne? I'm trying to write this fic as lightly as I could, what with it being a humor fic and all...  
  
More diScLAiMErS: The Little Mermaid is property of Walt Disney, Inc. (Am I right?), Buttercup's not mine, so's Eeyore.   
  
Aki: *still drooling at the sight of Rukawa with a silver hoop on his ear* 


	10. 9 No Strings Attached

Celibacy  
  
by Aki Midori  
  
autumn_wind04@yahoo.com  
  
Author's Semi-Important Blahs:   
  
Regarding the delay of this chapter: Sorry for that one. You see, school already started, and there are two things I can say about my schedule. Number one is 'Whoa...' and number two is 'Shit'.  
  
Regarding Eeyore: *shudder* Let me tell you that this certain pony who cannot ever seem to find his tail anywhere has no place whatsoever here in my heart. I don't even know that I've been writing about him until after I re-read the chapter again! Honest! I was actually thinking of giving Sensen a Powerpuff (not mine, property of someone else, cartoon network, probably) tie. But Eeyore just occupies a large part of my cerebrum, sub-conscious, specifically. Why? You want to know? This'll take long. It's actually a traumatic experience. Hah. Let's not waste time.   
  
Regarding Rukawa Shinri: *turns to Shinri Ayase and hits her with the revived red notebook of impending doom* Yarou, Shinri! Yeah, so you've got a role here in the fic. That doesn't mean you get to flaunt the fact all over the world! Hn. *turns to readers* And she actually asked me if she could have another piggy-back ride with Hana. *turns to Shinri* Don't get carried away, 'ahou. This is just a /fic/, dear pal. *grin* But I'll think about it. And oi... what have you been telling Reeza-chan? I swear, if you told her such non-sense about me, I'll poke your eyes out. Do remember the fact that you're seated right next to me five days a week.   
  
Regarding LEMON REQUESTS: *grin* There would be /no/ lemon here. As I've promised, this'll be a PG-13 fic. But... I'm thinking of writing a lemon side story for Celibacy called 'The Celibate Hentai and the Horny Kitsune'. I'm still thinking about it, though. ^______________^ Inspire me. Threaten me. Rant for it. Whatever. I'll think about it.  
  
That's it!  
  
DiScLaimErS: Thhhheeeeeeyyyyy aaaaarrrreeeennnn't miiiinnnnneee. No suing. I'm but a college student with nothing but a bag of peanuts on the front pocket of my backpack.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Celibacy  
  
Chapter Nine: No Strings Attached  
  
"Rukawa-kun, I love you."   
  
*Thump* *Thump*   
  
  
  
"Shut up, Sendoh. I told you already, I don't want to see you anymore." It was a harsh snap.  
  
*Thump* *Thump*  
  
"I love you," Sendoh said again.   
  
*Thump*   
  
"I don't love you." It was a lie.   
  
*Thump* *Thump* *Thump*   
  
"Well, then... that's fine with me. I'm going to make you fall in love with me, then."   
  
*Thump* *Thu-*   
  
What in the name of hell?!   
  
'MAKE me fall in love...'   
  
Rukawa's heart has been thumping all those times, but the last remark really did him in. What did he do? Oh, nothing much. It's just that the infamous 'Super Barriers Around the Heart' system crashed down on him, and his sanity crashed with it.   
  
What did he do?   
  
Yeah... nothing much.   
  
He just started to laugh his freakin' head off.  
  
Sendoh couldn't *believe* the man. There he was, pouring out his heart and soul and /guts/ and what does he get? He was laughed at, right in his face. Damn, but life is so cruel. He couldn't do much at the moment, really. He just watched helplessly as the man of his dreams hugged his stomach tighter as he laughed and laughed and laughed. Tears fell from the Ice Man's eyes. It was a sight to behold. He was willing to bet that the man never laughed *that* hard before. Should Sendoh thank heavens that he could at least be a /comic relief/ for Rukawa? Should he? Should he?!  
  
Sendoh couldn't help but think that maybe he pushed the man to the edge. He wanted to cry. He wanted his mommy. Help.  
  
"Rukawa-kun?"   
  
More laughter.   
  
"Kaede?"   
  
Even more laughter. "Y-you're g-going to m-make me... hwahahahaha!!!"   
  
'Ohgoodheavens,helpmepleaaaaaase!' Sendoh prayed. What could a man do at such a moment? It wasn't everyday that the coldest man in the whole of Japan crack up in what seemed to be the loss of his sanity. Sendoh doesn't know what to do. Could little Inu-chan help him? Hn. Useless poodle. He shouldn't have brought him along.   
  
"Come on, Kaede, get a hold of yourself!" Sendoh pleaded. "I'm serious!"   
  
And then Rukawa just stopped laughing. Just like that. And then he gave Sendoh the chilliest glare he could muster before he stood up and walked away.   
  
"Kaede!" Sendoh called out. No reaction from Rukawa, as expected. He stood up to go after the man, but decided against it. He slumped back down at the bench. He never felt so helpless before. He gathered his dog in his embrace and burrowed his face into the soft curls. "What did I do wrong, Inu-chan?"   
  
"Woof!"   
  
"Nothing? You think so?"   
  
"Woof! Woof!"  
  
"Yeah, I know. I didn't do anything wrong. But you see, I *do* love him. But was it wrong for me to push him that far?"   
  
"Woof!"   
  
"Really, Inu-chan? You think I did the right thing?"   
  
"Woof!" was the vigorous reply.   
  
"But Inu-chan... he laughed at me..." Sendoh said softly. He shook his head and almost laughed. He's talking to a /dog/, dammit. He couldn't blame himself, though. He had just experience the ultimate rejection of a lifetime. Damn, but he was heartbroken enough! Rukawa didn't have to *laugh* at his face! Castrating him would have been a better option.   
  
*blink*   
  
But then again... there are some other, uh, *milder* punishments. But certainly, being laughed at after a willfull, heartfelt, and sincere confession isn't Sendoh's cup of tea. Sendoh sighed. Rukawa have been harsh with him. He knew that there was an eensey-weensey possibility that Rukawa would reject him, but not like this, anyway.   
  
"I guess I couldn't thaw the Ice Prince after all," Sendoh said in a voice above a whisper. Well, he tried, didn't he? It hurt, really, now that he thought about it. He really felt something special for Rukawa. Heck, he *loved* the man! He was willing to settle down. He was willing to love Rukawa for the rest of his life. He was willing to make the man happy for the rest of his days.   
  
But he was rejected.   
  
A mirthless laugh and an icy glare was all it took to break Sendoh's heart.   
  
Heaven must /really/ hate him a lot.   
  
He tried his best. He meant every word he said. Those words never reached Rukawa. He was a failure. Damn, but he's going to hide his face from civilization for the rest of his miserable existence. He's going to wither away like a... a... rose... in a... summer beach. He's going to die like the... knights of the circular table. Or whatever shape that table has. Ah hell... Sendoh wasn't really into that poetry or literary stuff. All he knew is that Rukawa left him all alone with nothing but a yelping poodle and a shattered heart.   
  
  
  
"Gomen, ne, Kirei-neechan. I couldn't do it," Sendoh softly said. He stood up, gathered all that's left of his pride and dignity, and walked out of the court. "Come on, Inu-chan. Let's go home."   
  
He didn't see Rukawa hiding behind a thick pole, watching him, both longing and confusion reflected in his deep blue eyes.   
  
******************  
  
And he tripped for the third time that day.   
  
Is this what everyone calls 'karma'? Rukawa didn't believe in all those bullshit at first, but now, he was willing to change his mind. 'This is the worst day of my life,' he thought. 'I shouldn't have gone for a walk.'   
  
So far, he tripped over a fallen twig, a lonesome crack in the middle of the sidewalk, and now, he tripped over an insignificant piece of pacifier. Whoever owned this suckling material should be decapitated for the sin of irresponsibililty. And oh! Not to mention that he almost got run over by an avenging warrior with a made-up Superman cape, a measly mask made of cardboard, and a pink tricycle.   
  
He had to exert such self-control as to prevent himself from strangling the little superhero.   
  
"Go back to where you came from, kid," he snapped a tad too harshly.   
  
"But my teacher said that I came from my mama's tummy! I couldn't go back there, mister!" was the high-pitched, ear-grating reply.   
  
"Go figure," Rukawa snapped again before he walked away. What, so he's been nasty? He doesn't give a damn. Ch'. Kids and their heroes.   
  
"Dammit," Rukawa cursed as plopped down on a solitary bench. "Dammit, dammit, dammit."  
  
*bonk!*   
  
"Sorry, mister! Could you please throw the ball back?"   
  
Rukawa fumed.   
  
"Mi~ister! The ba~all!"   
  
Rukawa wanted to shove the ball up that whiny teen punk's ass. Couldn't that kid see that he's brooding over the love that could not be?! Damn everything to hell and back! He grumbled as he picked up the ball and hurled it towards the group.   
  
"Eat that," he muttered. He sat down on the bench again and rubbed his aching sides. Damn, but he never laughed that hard before. He never even *laughed* before! Rukawa wondered what has gotten into his mind. He didn't mean to laugh out loud before... it's just that... he was too shocked. Sendoh said he was going to make him fall in love with him. How was he supposed to react? He doesn't know. His 'Super Stupid Barriers Around the Heart' system left his out in the cold, yet *again*. He doesn't know what to do anymore. Those feelings are muddling his once organized thoughts.   
  
Damn Sendoh for confessing. Damn himself for being soft. Damn Sakuragi for starting this whole mess in the first place. Damn himself for agreeing into that stupid bet. Damn the world. Damn the twig. Damn the crack. Damn the pacifier. Damn 'Superman'. Damn that punk and his ball. Damn everything that could very well pass for the 'damnable' catergory.   
  
Damn. Damn. Damn.   
  
Rukawa damned and damned until everything around him was beyond redemption.   
  
But the very person he wanted to damn to infinity and beyond is the one and only Sendoh Akira.   
  
"Why did you have to make me fall in love with you?" Rukawa whispered when he was too tired damning everything. "Why did you have to smile at me? Why did you have to make me happy with you? I was perfectly fine before. I didn't need you... but dammit. I need you now."   
  
He scowled and kicked the dirt beneath him. He used to be okay. He doesn't need *anybody*. But now... dammit. He wanted Sendoh. He *needed* Sendoh. He fished in his pocket and pulled out the damnable shell.   
  
"Make me happy, my ass," he muttered. "Yeah, it made me happy. But look what it did me. I'm a wreck. I love you, you bumbling idiot and I hate you so much for that. I love this shell for making me smile everytime I look at it, and I hate it for that. I'm perfectly fine with my mundane life. I'm perfectly fine being the cold bastard. It's better that way. I'm safe that way."   
  
And damn, but he's starting to talk to himself a lot. Damn Sendoh indeed.   
  
Poor Rukawa, talking to himself, all alone in a solitary bench with only a little shell for his companion. The damned barriers were gone. His sanity's gone. He wanted to be with Sendoh. He wanted to be happy again. But... he doesn't want to fall that hard. He doesn't want to fall and fall. It was scary. Nothing would ever prepare him for the hard impact of the fall. So it's safe to be away from the man who was the sole reason for his momentary -he hoped- insanity.  
  
But he wanted Sendoh.   
  
Damn.   
  
Are there any solutions for this huge fuck-up?   
  
*************  
  
"You did- WHAT?!" Ayako shrieked. Rukawa ran towards his bed and hid behind his covers. What has gotten into him? Why, oh, why did he even *think* of going to his sisters? What, they suddenly became *close* or something?   
  
Oh... he was /desperate/. Ch. Figures.   
  
"Oh, no, you don't, you little pipsqueak," Megumi drawled as she pulled Rukawa by the leg and threw him on the floor. "Would you repeat that for dear oneechan once again?"   
  
Pure torture. That's what it is. He got up and sat on his bed once again. "I said, I laughed."   
  
"No fair!" Shinri pouted. "We never heard you laugh before, and you get to laugh at Akira-niichan when he told you he loves you?"   
  
"Since when did you start calling that hedgehog 'oniisan'?" Rukawa demanded.   
  
"Please don't change the topic," Miku softly said. But oh, that glint in her eyes made Rukawa long for the comfort of their mother's arms. "Ne, Kaede, why did you laugh at him, anyway?"   
  
"I don't know, oneechan," Rukawa replied. "I just lost it, I guess. I must have looked stupid."   
  
"Riiiight," Megumi sneered. "And it took you that long to figure it out?"   
  
"Hush, Megumi," Miku reprimanded. "Kaede's trouble, and we should help him make things better, not worse." Rukawa fought the urge to stick his tongue at Megumi. He was tempted to do it, but he won't. It's *immature*.   
  
"Hmp. Wait till Kirei-neechan hears about this," Megumi snorted out. "Oi, Aya-chan. Are you done gaping at this little wimp? Sheesh, and you're supposed to be what? The sanest person in the bunch, right? Somehow, I'm beginning to doubt that."   
  
Ayako gave her elder sister a dirty look before shaking her head to clear her thoughts and resume to her former activity, namely, asking Kami-sama why she was given the stupidest brother that ever walked the earth.   
  
"And you can give Kaede a piece of your mind, too, when you're done talking with Kami-sama," Megumi said with a snicker.   
  
"Maybe I shouldn't have talked to you," Rukawa muttered as he started to walk out of his own room. He opened the door only to bump into his eldest sister.   
  
"What's this I'm hearing about you laughing when Akira told you he loves you?" Kirei demanded. Whoops. One for the grand entrance. Clap, clap. "We didn't raise you to be like that, Kaede. That was pretty rude. You shouldn't have done that, honey. No go sit on that bed while we talk some sense into you."   
  
More like drain what's left of his sanity, instead. Oh boy... one Medusa-lecture coming up!  
  
"I said, I didn't mean to do that," Rukawa muttered as he plopped down his bed. "I just lost it."   
  
"Sure, you did, honey," Kirei said.   
  
"Kaede, I know it must've been a shock to you, but what are you gonna do now? You know you want him." It was Ayako, and damn her, too, for being too all-knowing.   
  
"I don't know," Rukawa whispered.   
  
"Baka oniichan," Shinri whispered beside him. "You always wanted to complicate things. Life is good. You love him. He loves you. It's that simple."   
  
Easy for you to say, Rukawa wanted to snap. Shinri was naive. She's perpetually happy, and she loves everyone and everything there is to love. Her life and views are so simple. She wasn't jaded like him. But then again... when did he become so jaded, anyway? Was he born like this? Why was he so scared of love?   
  
"Ne, oniichan, what do you say?" Shinri asked, pushing her face near his.   
  
"Some things are complicated even though I wouldn't want them to be," Rukawa said as he ruffled his sister's hair.   
  
"The only complicated thing about your situation is that you're too scared to be happy," Megumi snapped. "What's worse is the fact that even though we practically raised you, we don't even know why!"   
  
"Ne, Megumi-chan, no need to be riled up about it," Miku said placatingly.   
  
"But this is my little moron we're talking about here!" Megumi hollered. "He might be stupid and colder than Shinri's favorite popsicle stick, but he's still my baby, dammit, and I don't want him to be as miserable as I was on the day he was born!"  
  
Geez, was Rukawa supposed to be flattered to death, or what? His heart was bursting with so much love for his sister, he couldn't wait to slash her throat ASAP. He wouldn't roll his eyes, though. His life is too precious. Messy, but still precious. Yeah.   
  
"Very... heartwarming comment, neechan," Ayako said uneasily, "but you see, all of this is pretty much up to Kaede." They all looked at him. "Ne, otouto, what do you really want?"   
  
Rukawa stared at all his sisters and for once in his life, he was actually thankful for their presence. That was enough proof that he really lost his sanity, but hell, it's true. Kirei was standing on his doorway with an authoritative look on her face, all traces of sexiness lost at this serious moment, giving him a sense of stability. The twins are sitting side by side on his beanbag chair, one of them looking at him with a concerned look and the other one giving him a look of frustration and a look which says 'I have a stupid brother', but it was giving him protection, nonetheless. Ayako was sitting right in front of him, giving him an encouraging look. One that says she'll always be by his side no matter what he does. Finally, the youngest one. That genki, smile-plastered-on-her-sweet-face Shinri who was sitted by his side, giving a look of pure happiness.   
  
/Little things could make you happy./   
  
And Shinri's smile could certainly make him happy. He wouldn't say that out loud, though. Not in a gazillion years.  
  
"Ne, oniichan, what do you really want?" Shinri inquired, repeating Ayako's question.   
  
/What do you really want?/   
  
The question played itself over and over again on Rukawa's mind.  
  
"I want to be with him," he replied in the barest of whispers.   
  
All five women heaved huge sighs of relief. "That's it then," Miku said. "Go for it, brother."   
  
He wanted to be with Sendoh... but in doing so... he'll get hurt. And he *doesn't* want that to happen. He doesn't know how to deal with pain. He doesn't know how to deal with people, other than the few friends he have... and will ever have. He doesn't know how to make other people happy. He's been alone far too long. He doesn't know how to reach out anymore.   
  
They asked him what he wanted. How come nobody asked him what he *doesn't* want?   
  
"Oi... tootle-brain," Megumi snapped. "Don't go cloudy-eyed on us now. We're talking to you, dammit."   
  
Rukawa snorted and scratched his left ear. Damn, it's going to be a bad habit of his from now on. He only has one person to damn, and this person was sitting not too far from him with a look of oure impatience.   
  
"What do you want me to say, neechan?" Rukawa asked.   
  
"What are you gonna do now?" Megumi asked instead of replying.   
  
"What do you suggest I would do?"   
  
"Well, love, I suppose you could go talk to him and tell him that you didn't mean to laugh at his face when he poured out his feelings for you," Kirei suggested.   
  
"Yeah, call him." It was a command from Megumi.  
  
"I'll go get the phone!" It was an excited yelp from Shinri.   
  
Really now... he's going to call Sendoh right in front of his *sisters*? Damn! He doesn't even know what he's supposed to say yet!   
  
"Ganbatte, otouto." It was a warm encouragement from Miku.   
  
'Ganbatte, my ass,' Rukawa thought. "Could you... you know, leave me alone while I'm talking to him?"   
  
"And have you screwing up again? No way." A harsh refusal from Ayako.   
  
"Go fix things now, honey," Kirei urged. "We're behind you all the way."   
  
'Yeah, and you're getting on my nerves, too.' Rukawa grabbed the phone from Shinri who bounced into his room like the genki girl that she is and furiously punched Sendoh's number. 'Oh please, don't be home. I don't know what to tell you.'   
  
What should he tell Sendoh? 'Hey pal, I love you, too, but I'm scared of getting hurt, so I kinda freaked out earlier?' Or better yet, 'Yo, my man. Fancy talking to you! Nice weather outside, ne? You see, I've been cornered by five bitches from hell, and they kinda bullied me into calling you to tell you that you know... I love you too, but you see, I'm kinda *icy*, so I don't know how to handle these warm, fuzzy feelings, so why don't we just date and kiss and go on with our lives?'  
  
"Uh... he~llo!" the man on the line called out impatiently.   
  
"Oh! Uh, hello?" Rukawa greeted uncertainly. Funny, though. The voice sounded funny. That wasn't Sendoh. It was another man... *blink* Oh, good heavens, Sendoh's cheating on him already! See?! See?! That was what he's afraid of all along! He made a motion to hang up the phone but Megumi balled her fist and inched closer to him.   
  
"Oi... are you gonna tell me who you are, or do I have to hit you in the head with an anvil?" came the rude remark. Waitaminute.   
  
"Hana?"   
  
"Kitsune?"   
  
For the love of- Damn, Sendoh's having an affair with his cousin... and best friend! Oh, the world is too cruel! He wanted to crawl in a hole and die a quick, painless death. Where's Megumi? Oh, right beside him. Megumi could punch the living daylights out of him now. He wouldn't complain. Na-a.  
  
"What's the foulmouthed bastard doing over there?" Megumi demanded. Rukawa choked on his reply.   
  
"You don't think he's having an affair with Sendoh, do you?" Miku suggested in her usual soft, velvety voice.   
  
Rukawa blinked.   
  
And fainted.   
  
********************  
  
"Oneechan, truth be told, I was only joking!" Miku protested. Kirei blew her bangs out of her face and rolled her eyes.   
  
"Really, now, love. What a perfect time to show us that you've got some sense of humor, after all," Kirei said. She brushed Rukawa's bangs off his face and motioned for Shinri to keep on fanning him with a piece of cardboard.  
  
"But I never thought that he's actually *considering* the fact that his cousin's having an affair wth Sendoh-kun! The idea was so absurd, I just joked about it," Miku said. Remorse was etched on her usually serene face as she studied her fallen brother. "Oh, I didn't mean to scare him like that."   
  
Megumi only laughed out loud. "Didn't know you had it in ya, sis," she said as she cackled once again as she gave her twin a congratulating pat on the shoulder . "Who would have thought? Haha!"   
  
"I didn't know Kaede has become that... paranoid," Ayako said thoughtfully.   
  
"Really, he should get his head cleared of paranoia every once in a while," Megumi said. "Why's he so scared of being with someone anyway? It's not as if something traumatic happened to him when he was young. We grew up with him, and I'd say we all have a pretty normal childhood."   
  
"Oh, Kaede-love, wake up now, honey. Please?" Kirei urged. Megumi rolled her eyes.   
  
"Really, darling," she mocked. "Sometimes, you just have to use brute force."   
  
"Brute force?" Shinri echoed.   
  
"Yeah, brute force," Megumi said and positioned herself in front Rukawa's unsuspecting ear. "Like this. *inhale* OI! WAKE UP, YOU STUPID, PATHETIC GOOF!"   
  
True enough, brute force works. Rukawa jerked out of Kirei's lap and blinked a few times before slumping back again.   
  
"What happened?" he asked.   
  
"What happened is that you swooned like a nitwit when your sweet sister Miku here decided to crack her first joke," Megumi said. It took Rukawa forty-three seconds to digest that short piece of information.   
  
"Swooned?"   
  
"Yeah."   
  
"Nitwit?"   
  
"Hell, yeah."   
  
"J-joke?"   
  
"Yeah!"   
  
"You mean-"   
  
"Oh, for crying out loud, oniichan!" Shinri suddenly cried out. "Hana-niichan's *not* having an affair with Sendoh-kun! Puh-lease! You should know better than that! Miku-neechan was just joking, so there's no need for you to go bananas. Now here's the phone and call Akira-niichan again!"   
  
Hmp. Demanding litte twit.   
  
Rukawa shuddered as he took the phone from Megumi and dialled Sendoh's number again.   
  
"There goes one brave soul," Megumi muttered.  
  
Ringing once.   
  
Twice.   
  
"Hello? Rukawa-kun, is that you? Sakuragi-kun's staying over with Nobu. I'm not having an affair with him, I promise! They just dropped by and I swear I'm never ever gonna cheat on you!"   
  
Damn, so Hana also heard Miku? That redheaded ahou's probably snickering himself to death at the moment, that much Rukawa knew. Oh, wait till he gets his hands on that stupid cousin of his... But now... back to the matter at hand.   
  
"Sendoh."   
  
"Rukawa-kun?" It was the voice full of hope and longing, and it made Rukawa wince.   
  
He wanted Sendoh. But he doesn't want to get hurt.   
  
Are there any solutions for this huge fuck-up?   
  
Sure, there is.   
  
"Sen- Akira, about earlier. I'm sorry I laughed at you." Five women's faces broke into the most wonderful smiles Rukawa has ever seen. Well, next to Sendoh's that is. No doubt Sendoh owns the most beau- Oh, quit it with the waylaying already! "I- I didn't know what has gotten into me."   
  
"Oh, it's okay *Kaede*" Sendoh chirped, obviously psyched at the idea that he and the walking popsicle are now on first-name basis. "I understand."   
  
"I know you do," Rukawa softly replied. Repeat. He wanted Sendoh. But he doesn't want to get hurt. There is a possible solution. "Akira, would you like to go out on a date tomorrow? Pick me up after practice?"   
  
"Ha~i!"   
  
Five smiles radiated towards him once again. Suddenly, he found himself engulfed in the arms of his family.   
  
"On one condition, Akira."   
  
"Ne?"   
  
"I don't want any strings attached between us," he stated calmly. "I repeat. No strings attached."   
  
Perfect solution.   
  
And five smiles vanished, five pairs of arms fell, and all that's left was a heap of five women splattered on the floor with huge sweatdrops on their foreheads.   
  
He could hear Inu-chan yelping in the background.  
  
"Kaede, you bastard," Megumi groaned.   
  
*********  
  
tsu.zu.ku  
  
*********  
  
Ah, how I missed writing this. Seriously, once again, I apologize for the delay of this chapter. I'll try my best to work faster, now that I've regained my momentum. I know that I've disappointed a lot of people and I'm really really sorry. I'm going to work on this fic now, and I'm going to try really hard. You see, school kinda shocked me, you know. I never knew that there's a huge difference between my first and second year at the university. School just kinda sucked my enthusiasm for Celibacy, if you know what I mean. But it's back, you see, all thanks to the picture of Rukawa fainting courtesy of Miku's joke. *grin* And he *still* has that silver hoop, let's not forget that.   
  
I tried to make up for this blunder with my SenRu day fic, 'Oh... Uh... You See... Because...' It's up already, since the 11th. I hope you'll like that one, too. I've thrown in lotsa facts about... pardon me while I shudder, *love*.   
  
And another thing... I miss you all.   
  
Aki's back with a vengeance, you see... and we're gonna finish this ride if it's the last thing we'll do!   
  
Ja! 


	11. 10 On Letting Go

Celibacy  
  
by Aki Midori  
  
Warnings: YAOI. Suggestive themes. Foul language. PG-13, so be warned.   
  
Blah:   
  
Blah.   
  
Hehe. Seriously, minna. Back with a vengeance, my ass. Yeah, yeah. Vengeance, alright. Vengeance of a f****** turtle, that is. Slooow, slooow update. Sorry, guys. Bear with me. I'm thinking of putting Celibacy on hold, but I figured I wouldn't want to leave things undone, so I'm going to push through and finish this, if it's the last thing I do!   
  
Till then, blame the educational system and my schedule.   
  
DisclaiMerS: Not mine.   
  
-----------------------  
  
Celibacy   
  
Chapter 10: On Letting Go  
  
/No strings attached./  
  
And it was like, what?! The umpteenth date since last Friday. That very day wherein Kaede called him and told him the harshest phrase he ever heard in his life.   
  
/No strings attached./   
  
Sure. He's Sendoh Akira, after all. Wasn't he used to that kind of relationship? It comes with the package, along with naming lizards and counting cracks. Yeah, he's used to it. Wham, bam, thank you, ma'am, bye-bye! Of course, he's used to that!   
  
"Pencils. Happy happy pencils."   
  
/No strings attached./  
  
Sure. He's the expert. No strings at all. Kiss, kiss. Hug, hug. Sex. Bye-bye. The expert alright.   
  
"Fuck the pencils. We're a first-class ad company. What the hell should people do with pencils?"   
  
/No strings attached./  
  
Yeah, he's used to it. But it wasn't what he wanted. He wanted strings this time, and he's not talking about nylon, cotton whatever-ton string there is. He's talking about love. His love.   
  
"Pencils are used for the advancement of education."   
  
"Bullshit."   
  
"What do you think, Sendoh-kun?"   
  
/No strings attached./  
  
Was it supposed to hurt this much?   
  
"Sendoh-kun?"   
  
/No strings attached./   
  
*poke*   
  
/No strings attached./   
  
*poke* *poke*   
  
/No strings-/  
  
"Goddamit, who poked?" Sendoh hollered. Five new subordinates cowered at the sight of a restless, not to mention grumpy Sendoh. The words 'grumpy' and 'Sendoh' doesn't really suit each other, but what the heck, their boss is downright pissed. They don't know why, though. Maybe his friends know? But they're not talking... they're all hiding behind their folders... hmmm... they wondered why.   
  
Kiyota used ounces of self-control as he cleared his throat. "Sujino poked. You looked preoccupied and these newbies are kinda getting too hot for pencils and whatnot."   
  
Sendoh ran a hand through his unspiked hair and heaved a huge sigh."What the hell do pencils have to do with this meeting?"   
  
"Give-aways," Maki supplied, looking mildly amused at Sendoh's, erm, discomfort. "These five nice young men are sharing their insights about pencils... as give-aways."   
  
"Too cheap," Sendoh snapped.  
  
Maki grinned. "Meeting adjourned."   
  
"Tell us when you have another ideas, folks," Kiyota said as he ushered the five guys out of the conference room. He heard another great sigh. "You've been sighing a lot lately, Sendoh Akira. I wonder why."   
  
Koshino grunted from his chair. "Tightass boyfriend's getting on his nerves."  
  
"Are you talking about Sendoh, or are you talking about Jin?" Mitsui joked.   
  
"Shut up and shove that pencil down your sorry throat," Koshino snapped. He blushed at the mention of Jin's name, though, and Mitsui couldn't help but tease him again. Pretty soon, both men are wrestling on the floor, with Koshino pummeling Mitsui to non-existence.  
  
Sendoh tried hard not to pay attention to the bundle on the floor, or Maki's hidden smirk, or Kiyota's howling laughter. What a sorry bunch of people. He sighed again... because he was sorriest one of them all.   
  
Sure, the great Rukawa Kaede's his boyfriend already. Whoopdedoo. And the pierced guy's colder than Antarctica itself. Damn, what Sendoh would do to bring back that serene smile, that quiet laughter, or that soulful gaze. All he got nowadays were grunts and shoves and monosyllabic, monotonic, mono-whatever words. Sendoh wanted to pound his head on the table once again, just to ease his raging nerves and to mend his battered heart.  
  
History loves to repeat itself sooo much.   
  
Koshino and Mitsui stopped harassing each other on the floor when they heard steady poundings against the oak table.   
  
*bonk**bonk**bonk*  
  
"Should we stop him?" Koshino asked as he pulled himself away from the floor, but not after banging Mitsui's head on the carpeted floor for the last time. Tweety birds flew around Mitsui's head for a moment before he finally stood up and witnessed Sendoh Akira's ministrations.   
  
Maki stared at the poor, helpless man who was currently bonking his head on the hard oak wood and shook his head. "Nah. Leave him to his own misery. His head'll hurt in a short while. He'd stop by then."   
  
*bonk* *bonk*  
  
"What a great pal you are, Mr. I-Got-Laid-Last-Night-by-the-Captain-of-the-National-Team," Kiyota remarked. "So... was he any good?"   
  
"Better than you could ever be." *harrumph*  
  
*bonk*   
  
Ow... that must have hurt. Mitsui smirked from the floor and shook his head. He stared up at Maki, who, at the moment, was grinning like he had the best sex of his entire life. "You look human, Shin. That's a first."   
  
"Geez, thanks very much."   
  
*bonk* *bonk*  
  
"Oi, what about him?" Koshino pointed at the swirly-eyed Sendoh.  
  
*bonk* *bonk* *bonk*  
  
Mitsui carelessly waved a hand in the air and turned to his co-directors. "Leave him alone." Grin. "But honestly, everyone, what do you think of the pencils?"   
  
*BONK!*  
  
"Er... I guess Akira doesn't approve of the pencils." Mitsui scratched his head. "Eh, hehehehe..."  
  
----------------------  
  
'He has no right- I repeat- NO right to look that ADORABLE,' Rukawa Kaede seethed as he sat across his 'boyfriend'.   
  
Ice cream on the nose. Cross-eyed. Tiny pout. Little tongue poking out of kissable lips, trying to lick the little blodge of ice cream away. Not to mention the fact that the absence of the spikes made him look.. yummier. Delectable. Kawaii!  
  
Rukawa sighed. Adorable indeed. His resistance could only hold for so long. He grabbed a table napkin and practically smothered Sendoh's face with it. "There. It's gone."   
  
And dammit, Sendoh *smiled* that kawaii, genki smile, Rukawa wanted to bash his face. "Thank you!"   
  
"It was nothing."   
  
Now, what else could he do? *itch**itch* His ear's itching again. New earrings. A little, dangling black cross with a silver lining. Inside, a tiny word was carved. 'Weiß,' it said. [1]   
  
Sendoh gave him a smile. "Ne, Kaede. That's an adorable earring you got there. Where did you get it? Huh?"   
  
'Stop looking cute,' Rukawa wanted to snap. "Megumi-neechan. Lost another bet."   
  
Yet again, that bastard (as far as Rukawa was concerned) yet again smiled. "You two seemed to be very fond of bets."   
  
Rukawa shrugged and twirled his spoon around his melting ice cream. "Whatever."   
  
Sendoh would have bawled right then and there, if it wasn't for his divine patience. Rukawa's been so cold. Sure, they started to go out since Friday, but damn if the walking popsicle stick smiled already. Sendoh had never felt so alone in his life. His smiles couldn't breach that stupid barrier system anymore. All Rukawa could give him are cold stares and snappy words. He thought love was supposed to be a good thing. Better than the feeling celibacy has brought... or so he thought. Yeah, sure, he's been trying to search for a meaningful existence. He thought he found it already when he made Rukawa smile.   
  
  
  
He turned his back on everything, just for Rukawa. Now, looking at the stoic boy in front of him, he wondered if it was all worth it.   
  
Love wasn't supposed to hurt this much.   
  
Rukawa, on the other hand, was on the verge of bawling himself. No strings attached, my ass. He wondered if he could hold on any longer. The times he spent with Sendoh are the best times of his life. The hardest too, since he was trying so damn hard to push the fuzzy feelings away. Damn, it was so scary for him. He's falling... falling... falling. He's falling hard and fast. He's afraid no one's there to catch him. It was a scary feeling, falling in love.   
  
And so, right now, with that pout, Sendoh very much resembled a pecking duck, but he looked so adorable, Rukawa wanted to huggle him then and there. Hmmm.. wonder what Sendoh was thinking about? Why was he pouting oh, so cutely? He wanted to find out.   
  
Rukawa nudged the thinking boy. "Want another ice cream, Sendoh?"   
  
"Huh? Oh? No, this is fine with me," Sendoh replied as he wondered what the hell happened to 'Akira'. He looked at the beautiful man in front of him and saw a tiny spot of ice cream right beside Rukawa's lower lip. He wiped it off without a thought. Rukawa's heart suddenly wanted to burst out of its ribcage. Sendoh smiled, a little bit achingly.   
  
He never knew what he could do to Rukawa.   
  
Sheesh, if he only knew. It would put an end to his misery.  
  
"Ne, Kaede, want to see a movie?"   
  
"No."   
  
Ouch.   
  
"Want to go out and see the sunset?"   
  
"No."   
  
Double ouch.   
  
"What do you want to do, then?"   
  
Heh, if he only knew. Rukawa wanted to run away from that warm gestures, those handsome smiles, those thoughtless actions. Rukawa wanted to get away from Sendoh Akira. The mere presence of the man was scaring him, goddamit. He felt as if he was falling hard from the sky, and he was afraid no one would be there to catch him.   
  
He sighed. Why is it all so complicated?   
  
/The only thing complicated about your situation is that you're too scared to be happy. What's worse is the fact that even though we practically raised you, we don't even know why!/  
  
Megumi's harsh words suddenly invaded his thoughts. Why, indeed? Why was he scared to be happy? Honestly, he doesn't know. It was like he wanted to reach out to somebody, yet, he couldn't. He was like /that/, as far as he could remember. Why didn't anyone try to change him while it wasn't too late? He's twenty-five years old now. It's too late for him to change his views. He's been scared to reach out for as long as he could remember, and no one, not even himself, bothered to do a thing about it.   
  
And now look at him. He's a wreck.   
  
"Kaede? Are there any problems?" Sendoh asked as he held Rukawa's hand in his.   
  
A chill ran down Rukawa's spine. He jerked his hand away from Sendoh's and turned away. He didn't see that brief flash of pain reflected in Sendoh's deep blue eyes.   
  
"Oi! Kitsune! Sendoh! Fancy meeting you here!"   
  
Great. Just great.   
  
"What are you doing here, 'ahou?" Rukawa snapped as Sakuragi plopped down on the empty chair beside Rukawa.   
  
"Hello to you, too, cousin," Sakuragi greeted as he playfully pulled Rukawa's dangling ear.   
  
Which earned him a square hit on his pretty face, of course.   
  
Rukawa blew out an irritated sigh and stood up.   
  
"Kaede, where are you going?" Sendoh asked.   
  
"Men's room." With that, he walked away from the two gaping men.   
  
"What's with him?" Sakuragi asked as he rubbed his battered nose.   
  
"You're his cousin. You tell me."   
  
"My, my. So the rumor's true. The ever-smiling Sendoh Akira is indeed grumpy today. And wow," Sakuragi said, "I never thought I'd see the day wherein Sendoh Akira would unspike his hair. You love my cousin-slash-best friend that much? Huh? Huh?"   
  
Sendoh sighed. "Yeah, and I think the Ice Queen's more romantic than that guy."   
  
"He's giving you a hard time?"   
  
"Understatement of the century, man." Sendoh shifted in his chair and stared at Sakuragi straight in the eye. "Why's he like that?"   
  
"Hell, I don't know," Sakuragi replied. "He's been like that since we were kids. I'm sure one of my cousins told you that already. I guess some people are just like that [2]. Someone who wants to reach out, yet couldn't. Someone who wanted to be loved, yet at the same time, cringes at the first sign of love. Sheesh, I guess my cousin's one of them. I was thinking someone could pull him out of his own world-"   
  
"And that's me, ne?"   
  
Sakuragi gave Sendoh a strange look. "My, someone's been talking to Kirei-neechan, eh?" Sendoh just gave Sakuragi a blank stare. "Yes, that would be you. Kaede changed since he met you."   
  
"Sorry, Sakuragi, but I think you got the wrong person," Sendoh said in a defeated tone.   
  
"The hell do you mean by that?"   
  
"He's colder than ever, he doesn't smile anymore, he avoids my touches as if I'm the carrier of the plague itself, and he f****** doesn't notice my cute smiles and my adorable antics!" Sendoh finished in an exasperated shout. Hmm... Good thing Rukawa's in the men's room, trying to intimidate the mirror with his icy glares. "Let's face it. Kaede could never love me."   
  
"So that's it?" Sakuragi taunted. "You're gonna give up, just like that?" Sakuragi made a face. "Man, I gave you more credit. For a short time there, I thought you're something else. I thought you're good for that good-for-nothing fox. Hell, and you're just gonna give up on him? Hell! I mean it, man! Hell!"   
  
"That's easy for you to react like that 'coz you're not the one who's in love with a damn grecian statue," Sendoh muttered. "I have better chances with Apollo or Adonis. Hmp."   
  
"Quit pouting, dammit. And I'd rather drown myself in a sewerage than fall in love with Kaede," Sakuragi declared. "You didn't push hard enough. No sexual innuendos included, of course. I mean, just... be cute and adorable! I'm pretty sure he's not taking a piss at the men's room right now. He's probably trying to fight his, uh, urges for you. If I'm not mistaken he's there to 'clear his mind,' as Min-kun would put it, if he's here."   
  
"I'm telling you, man, he doesn't notice me at all!"   
  
"Then flap your arms and fly around the damn place!" Sakuragi snapped. "Sing a song, tapdance, imitate a freakin' dodo bird, clap your heels together, whatever! If I'm not mistaken, someone told my cousin once that little things could make people happy. Last time I checked, my cousin's still a 'person'. Little things could make him happy, too, you know. Try doing small, heartfelt things."   
  
"Are you sure you're Sakuragi Hanamichi?" Sendoh warily asked.   
  
Sakuragi almost banged his head on Sendoh's. "Dammit! Give me more credit, will ya? If it weren't for me and my antics, Rukawa Kaede would long be drowning himself into oblivion!"   
  
Sendoh studied the man in front of him. True. Yep. Rukawa would probably be lost without this loud man. Either that, or Rukawa would probably be much more sane. Sendoh doesn't know. But what he does know is that this arrogant, boisterous man in front of him cares for Rukawa very, very much. That's all there is to know.   
  
"Loving Kaede is a very tiring activity," Sendoh muttered.  
  
"Yeah, but if you're able to melt all that layers of ice, it would be worth it," Sakuragi shot back.  
  
"I don't know how to melt his ice."   
  
Sakuragi grinned... much like that devilish grin he had when Sendoh first met him at the supermarket. "Just be cute."   
  
Sendoh almost doubled over. "Cute?"   
  
"Yeah, cute," Sakuragi affirmed. "I'll tell you what." Sakuragi motioned for Sendoh to get closer and grinned ferally when the latter did. "I'll tell you a secret."   
  
Sendoh's ears perked. "A secret?"   
  
  
  
"Yeah, a secret." Sakuragi leaned in closer and whispered, "Kaede lo~oves cute things."   
  
*blink* "He does?"   
  
Sakuragi nodded. "Very much. Don't tell him I told you, though. He'll kill me. I betcha he doesn't even know it yet, but cute things make him go weak in the knees. He hates it when that happens. "   
  
And in strolled the prince of North and South Pole. "Oi, 'ahou, don't you have anything better to do?"   
  
"As a matter of fact, I do," Sakuragi easily replied. "I'm going to leave you two lovebirds alone, so I could go see my Nobu, okay?"   
  
"Whatever."   
  
Sakuragi sneered. "You need to get laid."   
  
Sendoh sputtered. Rukawa snorted. "You need a life."   
  
Sakuragi stood up and waved carelessly. "Oh I do have a life, cousin dearest. A good one at that. What about you?" And he walked away.   
  
'What about you?' Rukawa mimicked in his thoughts. as he watched his cousin's retreating figure. 'Life, my ass. Why don't you put your miserable feet in my shoes, see if you can say that again, huh? Life, my ass.'   
  
"Ne, Kaede, are you alright?"   
  
'Alright, my ass. Stop being cute.'   
  
  
  
Sendoh pouted. He looked cute when he did that.   
  
"I said stop being cute!"   
  
"Huh?"   
  
-------------------------  
  
"What's that?"   
  
Smile. "A cute, adorable wittle bunny?"   
  
"I know that," Rukawa snapped. "What the hell am I gonna do with 'a cute, adorable wittle bunny'?"  
  
Grin. "Huggle it?"   
  
"Do'aho." Rukawa walked away, leaving Sendoh with a fallen smile and a broken heart (yet again).   
  
The carnival is a stupid idea, as far as Rukawa was concerened. People are everywhere, and the noise, the activities, the laughter, the smiles, the plushies are all getting on his nerves. The plushies are cute, though, and the one which Sendoh Akira was holding out to him was cuter than any other plushy.   
  
Sendoh's hopeful smile was cuter, though. And his fallen face wasn't. Sure, he knew for a fact that he'd been hurting Sendoh's feelings everytime they went out together, but he couldn't help but distance himself away. He had to protect himself because no one else would.   
  
*sigh* Loving Sendoh Akira is a difficult activity. He had to protect himself from all those cute-ness. Dammit.   
  
He was about to tell Sendoh that he wanted to go home when he found no Sendoh beside him. He looked around and found the man still standing where he left him. The *pink* usagi was dangling from his left hand as he stood there with a forlorn expression.   
  
Cute. He looked cute with that starry eyes, that irresistible pout and that *pink* bunny.   
  
Rukawa found himself walking towards the cute Sendoh Akira and grabbed the *pink* bunny from him. "There, I got it. Thank you. Now, are you happy?"   
  
Sendoh's eyes sparkled as he threw an arm around Rukawa's waist and gave the latter a quick kiss on his cheeks. "Yes, thank you!"   
  
Needless to say, Rukawa was blushing like an overheated teapot. That is, if overheated teapots blush.   
  
"Why are you frowning, Kaede?" Sendoh asked with a blink.   
  
Rukawa was thoughtful for a moment. Should he, or should he not voice out his distress to the cute man beside him? "The bunny's *pink*." Yep, he did.   
  
"But it's cute, ne?"   
  
"It looks stupid."   
  
It was another 'ouch' for Sendoh. Before he could react, someone glomped him from behind with a loud, 'Hello~o!' Only one person has that high-pitched, happy voice.   
  
"Kawaii usagi! Lemme huggle!"   
  
"No."   
  
"Come on, just once, 'niichan!"   
  
"What the hell are you doing here, anyway, Shinri?" Rukawa snapped as he disentangled his sister from his boyfriend. "It's eight o'clock in the evening, you should be in bed. Who the hell told you you can get out of the house? Go home, you little twerp. Do you even know what kind of danger lurks in the night during this hour?"   
  
Shinri rolled her pretty eyes. "I'm not alone, 'niichan. I'm with my boyfriend."   
  
Sendoh doesn't know which face was cuter. Rukawa's shocked face (slitted eyes turned wide, pouty lips parted) or Shinri's indignant one (large eyes slitted, full lips in a straight, determined line).   
  
"Your WHAT?!"   
  
Sendoh blinked. Uh oh... big brother Kaede rivalled Zeus in all his glorious fury at this moment. Sendoh hid a smile. He never thought Rukawa could be a tad overprotective.   
  
"Boyfriend, 'niichan," Shinri repeated.  
  
"Who the hell told you you could have a boyfriend at eighteen?!" Glorious fury indeed.   
  
"Who told me I can't?" Shinri retorted.   
  
"*I'm* telling you that you can't," Rukawa snapped.   
  
"Oniichan! I'm not a kid anymore!"   
  
"Could have fooled me."   
  
It was time for Sendoh to interrupt. "Kaede, I think Shinri's old enough to think for herself."   
  
Rukawa fumed. "Stay out of this, Sendoh. This is between my sister and me."   
  
It was like a slap on Sendoh's face.   
  
"Don't be mean to Akira-niichan!" Shinri exclaimed. "And stay out of my way, too! Just because you're too scared to be happy doesn't mean I get to cower in front of love, too. I know love when it hits me in the face, oniichan. I'm not scared to love, and I love my boyfriend."   
  
It was like a slap on Rukawa's face. In an instant, the bouncy girl vanished right in front of Rukawa's eyes, replaced with a woman who was old enough to decide for her own. He felt a gentle hand on his shoulder and saw Sendoh's pained, yet smiling face. "She's not your little girl anymore, Kaede. Let her go. Let her be happy."   
  
Rukawa drew in a strained breath. "We'll talk about this later, Shinri. Go ahead now."   
  
Shinri blew out a sigh of relief and kissed Rukawa and Sendoh softly before going to her boyfriend. "I'll see you later then, Kaede-niichan."   
  
Rukawa watched as Shinri walked away from him. It was as if he was losing another person in his life, and it was painful. Sendoh was right. Shinri's old enough to live her own life. Sure, she's a bit of an airhead, and a bit too happy for anyone's own comfort, but yeah, she's old enough. Wise enough.   
  
And yet again, one person walked away from him. Rukawa wondered if Sendoh's gonna be the next.   
  
"She grew up right behind my back," Rukawa muttered.   
  
"One way or another, you have to let them go," Sendoh softly replied. The hand was back on Rukawa's waist but he pulled away.   
  
'Yeah. I always have to let them go,' he thought. 'I wonder if I have to let you go, too.'   
  
Little did he know that Sendoh will be the one who'll do the 'letting go' activity. Sendoh'll do it, alright, because he couldn't take the cold treatment anymore. It hurt enough that he had to act *cute* while inside his heart was breaking. Where did the other Rukawa go? The one who held the shell with gentleness and a warm smile? Where was the laughing, smiling, open Rukawa? He wanted that Rukawa, not this one.   
  
This one was bent on hurting him till he cried.   
  
He loved Rukawa with all his heart, but he couldn't- wouldn't- settle for this kind of relationship. It hurt too much.   
  
'I guess it's time for me to let go,' Sendoh thought. With a heavy heart, he pulled Rukawa towards a secluded spot and positioned himself in front of the cool, cool gaze. "We need to talk, Kaede."   
  
"What about?"   
  
No more being cute. No more wooing. No more dates. No more... shit, this would hurt Sendoh more than anything... no more Kaede. "Kaede... do you love me?"   
  
Rukawa couldn't be more surprised. I do, he wanted to say. "Do I have to?" he asked, instead.   
  
"This isn't working." It was a pained whisper.   
  
"I knew that from the start." Yeah, Rukawa did. Right from the *very* start.   
  
Sendoh studied Rukawa once again. He took his damned sweet time, knowing that it would be the last. Rukawa's silver cross earring glittered under the moonlight, and for a moment Sendoh studied it.   
  
A cross. Two lines overlapping, crossing paths. Entwined. Destined to be together, for all time.   
  
"I'm breaking up with you, Kaede," Sendoh said. 'And it hurts.'  
  
Silence hung in the air.  
  
"Fine."   
  
No, it wasn't fine. It hurt.   
  
"I guess that's it," Sendoh said with a small smile. Was he supposed to say, 'It was fun while it lasted'?   
  
"Yeah, that's it."   
  
"I-"   
  
"I'll see you around, Sendoh," Rukawa said before Sendoh said anything else. He gripped the pink bunny tighter as he walked away. It was better that way, him walking away rather than the other way around. He knew he couldn't take it anymore if he saw another person walk away from him, leaving him out in the cold. What was that Sendoh was about to say? I'm sorry? I was miserable with you? I hate you? I'm sad? Whatever it is, he wouldn't know.   
  
"I love you," Rukawa mouthed softly. But Sendoh wouldn't know that either. He shoved his hand into his pocket and felt the shell. No, Sendoh wouldn't know.   
  
He didn't see Sendoh standing there, with a single tear falling down his cheek.   
  
He didn't see Sendoh mouth the words that he was suppoed to say earlier.   
  
Rukawa didn't see, so he would never know that Sendoh was supposed to say 'I love you.'  
  
There are some things that Rukawa would never know, but there are also some things that Sendoh would never know.   
  
For one, Sendoh would never know that Rukawa was crying while he was walking away.   
  
/No strings attached./   
  
It was better that way.   
  
*********  
  
tsu.zu.ku  
  
*********  
  
[1] Couldn't resist... ^_^; Shinri's gonna react on this one, I just know it. Hwehehehe... I want my own Weiss earring, dammit! Where do I get one? Huh? Huh?   
  
[2] Unfortunately, there *are* some people who are like that. People who are too proud and too scared to reach out. It's stupid, really, but hey, people like that exist.   
  
I guess that's it for chapter ten. Okay.. so scratch that 'back with a vengeance' part. I don't know how fast I'll be updating this fic, but I do know that I'm going to finish this because I *hate* leaving things undone.   
  
For now, take care, everybody, and thank you all. You know why, ne? ^_^  
  
aki 


	12. 11 Absence, It Makes the Heart Grow Fond...

Celibacy  
  
Aki Midori  
  
Blah:  
  
Er, uh... Blah?   
  
Warnings: Go see the previous chapters. This fic is full of obscenity, I tell ya. And I think I lost my touch in humor. *aki screams*   
  
discLaimers: They're going to be mine in a few years or so.   
  
-------------------------------  
  
Celibacy  
  
Chapter Eleven: Absence - It Makes the Heart Grow Fonder  
  
Nothing could be heard, save for the steady thumping of basketball against the cold floor and the grunts of the National Players. Shouts, too.   
  
"Yohiko! Rebound!"   
  
"Lower your knees!"   
  
"All hail to Fujima! Basketball god!"   
  
"Three points! Yosh!"   
  
"We're number one!"   
  
"Yeah!"   
  
Yep, nothing could be heard. At least, as far as Rukawa was concerned. His mind had reached point-blank since eons ago, when he walked away from someone, all the while clutching a *pink* plushy which Shinri oh-so-inconveniently named 'Stardust'.   
  
Rukawa Kaede owned a pink bunny called Stardust. What's next? An orange pig called 'Moonbeam'? Oh. Oh yeah. Pretty soon, he'll be having a stuffed squid called 'Sunshine'- if not 'Ryota'.   
  
Now that he thought about it, he wondered if he gave Stardust enough cologne for today. Stardust doesn't like to smell bad. Stardust is a very prickly bunny. Rukawa even bought her a stuffed carrot to mumble when he's not around. The little bunny loves to cuddle. She hates it too when he leaves her around on the floor.   
  
Poor Stardust. All alone in his room. He would have let Shinri take care of her, but he wouldn't want his sister to put those foul ribbons in her ears.   
  
He wondered if Sendoh would have wanted those ribbons on Stardust's cute ears.   
  
"Rukawa-kun, watch out!"   
  
*Wham!*   
  
It all happened so fast. One minute he was thinking about Sendoh's approval of those ribbons, the next, he was sprawled on the floor with a huge round mark on his face.   
  
Basketballs are hard balls, that much he was sure of.   
  
"Kaede, you okay?" Fujima asked as he helped Rukawa up.   
  
"Tweety birds are yellow," Rukawa said. Fujima sweatdropped. Nakahime's throw wasn't gentle. That ball was practically imprinted on Rukawa's face. Fujima sighed as he pulled the man who was currently ranting about the yellowness of tweety birds towards the bench. He couldn't blame Nakahime. It was Kaede's fault for being so absentminded since yesterday. He figured it has something to do with the big break-up on Monday. And that was two days ago.   
  
Miracle of unfortunate miracles, the great ace lost all his shots today. He also slipped once when he was running for a fast break, and he bumped into Fujima while defending. To sum it all up, Rukawa is acting like a total basketball idiot.   
  
It was phenomenal. Historical. The press would eat them alive if they found out.   
  
"Time out, everyone! Five-minute break!"   
  
A collective sigh of relief was heard among the players. Grunts and slaps and laughs were heard, but Rukawa was oblivious to them all.   
  
"Bunnies are cute," Rukawa muttered as Fujima tried to wipe away the sweat on his younger friend's brow.   
  
Fujima grunted as he heaved a heavy dunce-like man in a more comfortable sitting position. "I'm sure they are. Now get a hold of yourself." He slapped Rukawa again and again to bring the man back to reality.   
  
"Heh? Kenji? Wha-"   
  
"Tweety birds are yellow," Fujima said with a snicker. "You realized that very precious trivia while you were out."   
  
Rukawa doesn't know what he's talking about. Tweety birds made him think of yellow daisies, though, and yellow daisies made him think of Sendoh.   
  
'Don't go there,' he scolded himself. 'You will not think of Sendoh anymore. You vehemently repeated that vow over and over again last night at the tiolet! Now be a man and go on with your pathetic, measly, lonely life!'   
  
"Kaede, you okay now?" Fujima asked. "The break'll only last for five minutes. You could take a rest for a while, I guess. Rio could play for-"   
  
"I'm perfectly fine!" Rukawa snapped. "Look, Kenji! My health is perfect, I look gorgeous, I'm very fit to play, and I'm so perfectly fine! Now give me a damned ball before I bash everyone's head to oblivion!"   
  
Silence filled the air as a ball quietly rolled towards his foot and he grunted as he picked it up. Lightning was a turtle compared to Rukawa's speed as he ran across the court and slammed the ball against the ring.   
  
A slam dunk makes him think of a certain spiky-haired man with a goofy grin. That man could sure pack up a very powerful slam dunk.   
  
"Aaaaaargh! Goddamn you, get out of my head!" Rukawa exclaimed as he furiously dribbled the ball and dunked at the other side of the court. Question marks popped out of everyone's heads.  
  
Fujima grinned. "Stress," was the only explanation he gave his players.   
  
Two hours later, all sorts of cusses floated out of the locker room as a certain man's bruised shin was nursed by a certain mild-mannered, recently-laid-by-an-advertising-executive captain.  
  
"Ouch!"   
  
"Stay put, Kaede!"   
  
"But it hurts!"   
  
"No doubt," Fujima agreed as he pressed the ice over Rukawa's bruise. "What the hell were you thinking, pulling up a stunt like that? What are you, an acrobat or something?"   
  
Rukawa gave his captain a blank stare. "There was a banana peel on the gym. Bananas don't play basketball. I do. Bananas don't have the right to set foot on the gym. I do. It's not my fault that some stupid monkey left that peel on the floor, and I'm doing my stuff- which is to play basketball. The collision was an accident. The banana peel was at the wrong place at the wrong time."   
  
Fujima gave a little laugh. "You don't have to sound as if it was against the banana's destiny to be left like that at the floor. Anyway, you still hurt?"   
  
"Like hell," Rukawa replied as he stood up and took his bag and walked out the locker room. Fujima snickered behind him. "You've been snickering a lot today, Kenji. You got laid last night?"  
  
"Uh-huh, and this morning, too," was the impudent reply. Rukawa was tempted to stick out his tongue at Fujima but decided against it. Hell, it wasn't his fault that his friend's in love with a tightass, was it?   
  
"So... how was it?" Rukawa asked, desperate to start a conversation. Silence makes him think of that time at the beach, and that time at the beach makes him think of Sendoh. He doesn't want to think of Sendoh.   
  
He'd rather think of that cartoon show he watched earlier with Shinri this morning while they talked about her boyfriend. Caring Bears or Care Boars or something like that. He couldn't remember the title, but he did remember rainbows coming out of those perky creatures' chests. Horrifying.   
  
"It was divine," Fujima said with a grin.   
  
"What, the bears and boars were divine?" Rukawa asked. Fujima gave him a look and bonked him on the head with his spare rubber shoes.  
  
"Idiot. I was talking about Shinichi!" Fujima snapped. "You asked how it was, and I said it was divine! What are bears and boars doing in your usually basketball and Sendoh-oriented mind?"   
  
"Nothing," Rukawa replied. Better not tell Fujima that he'd been watching a horror show. "So.. uh.. was it true, then? What Kiyota told Hana, and Hana told me?"   
  
"What about?"   
  
"Er.. that Maki has ice shoved up his ass?"   
  
"Kaede!"   
  
"I was just asking. No need to hit me with your shoe," Rukawa said as he nursed another hit. It was definitely a bad day. A day of injuries and horrifying t.v. shows. It must be punishment for breaking Sendoh Akira's heart.   
  
'Halt!' Rukawa Kaede exclaimed in his thoughts. 'Don't think of that man! It's a SIN to think of that man!'   
  
Damn that man for invading his thoughts every now and then. His life's a living hell ever since he laid his eyes on Sendoh Akira. How he wished he could make things go back to the way they are. He'd even willingly buy female paraphernalias- for his sisters, of course- if only heavens would erase Sendoh's impudent memory off his mind.   
  
His ear's itching again, too, dammit. He really have to stop taking Megumi's bets.   
  
"Aaaaaah! Look! That *daisy* stud makes Rukawa look sooooooo sexy!" a high-school girl screeched.   
  
  
  
"The stud looks cool, by the way," Fujima joked as they dodged a group of girls. "Daisy, eh? Would you be wearing a red rose stud tomorrow, Kaede?"   
  
"Shut up," Rukawa snapped. "I should have brought my car."   
  
Fujima only laughed at that. Pretty soon, they were seated at their usual table at the cafe. Whispers about a glinting daisy on an ace's ear were heard, and by the time they spent their fifteenth minute at the shop, Rukawa was ready to explode.   
  
So what if he's wearing a stupid daisy stud?! Megumi made him, damn that bully. What, those people never saw a gorgeous hunk wear a *daisy* stud before? Damn those impudent mortals to infinity and beyond! It's irritating the seven hells out of him, dammit! He wanted to drown all those people at the Antarctic!   
  
He wanted to drown Sendoh in his own bath tub!   
  
*blink*   
  
Now why the hell was he thinking about Sendoh again?   
  
"Shit!" he cursed as he banged his head against the coffee table. "It /ALL/ comes down to him!"   
  
Fujima 'tsked' and pushed the Frappucino towards Rukawa. "Calm down, man. It's not like you to lose your cool."   
  
"I can't when the image of that horny hedgehog keeps on popping in my mind," Rukawa seethed. "My thoughts are conveniently unrelated to him. I was so happy damning those starry-eyed twits and then he suddenly pops into my mind. Everything comes down to him! What's wrong with me, Kenji, tell me so I can go back to being the cool bastard everyone knows!"   
  
"Kaede, are you alright?"   
  
"No, Kiminobu, he's not fine, so you can take a seat," Fujima said as he stopped Rukawa from banging his head on the table again. "Hello, everyone. How's work today?"   
  
"I'm still a genius," Sakuragi declared as he plopped down in front of Rukawa.   
  
"Yes, Hana, that, we're sure of," Kogure replied with a smile. "My new book's gonna get published soon."   
  
"I got promoted," Jin said.   
  
"Again?!" Sakuragi exclaimed. "Congratulations, friend! My genius is rubbing off on you! No need to thank me, Soi. You're welcome."   
  
Jin laughed. Kogure smiled. Fujima snickered. Rukawa stopped trying to injure himself and gave his cousin a patronizing look.   
  
"Sure. Delude yourself," he muttered as he dumped his face on his hand.   
  
"You look miserable, as always," Sakuragi remarked. "And easy on the coffee, oh, dear cousin of mine. You might get drunk."   
  
"Leave me and my coffee alone, and I'll leave you to your fantasy," Rukawa retorted.   
  
"What's your problem anyway?!" Sakuragi demanded. He pulled Rukawa's ear by the daisy stud and gave his cousin a good punch.  
  
"You're still breathing, that's my problem," Rukawa replied as he punched Sakuragi in the stomach. "And leave my ear alone, dammit."   
  
"Easy, you two," Kogure said, stopping a potential war episode. He turned at the nervous, but otherwise starry-eyed waitress and smiled. "I'll have an espresso, thank you very much."   
  
"Hai!"   
  
"I'll have the best that this coffee parlor can give," Sakuragi said with a final pinch at Rukawa's arm.   
  
"Ha~i!"   
  
"And I'll have a mocha frapuccino, just like Kaede here," Jin said.  
  
"Haaaa~i!" the waitress exclaimed as she bounced all the way to the counter. "They look soooo gorgeous! and Kogure-san smiled at me!"   
  
Kogure laughed. "The girls are so perky today."   
  
"They're perky forever," Sakuragi said as he winked at another waitress. "At least they know how to recognize perfection when they see 'em."   
  
Rukawa merely 'harrump'ed. Perfection? Yeah, he'd seen perfection. Sendoh Akira was the embodiment of perfection. That erected hair; that smooth, strong, handsome face; that deep, fathomless blue eyes; those kissable lips; that lean body; those warm arms... that perfect smile. Now /that/ is perfection. Not ketchup-colored hair and overly-inflated ego.   
  
So unlike Sendoh. Confident, but not boastful. Successful, yet humble. Handsome, yet-  
  
'Halt!' Rukawa screamed in his thoughts. 'You will /not/ go there!'   
  
"Good. Drown yourself in oblivion. Really cool, Kaede," Sakuragi said with a snort. Rukawa paid him no heed. The latter was busy scolding his traitorous memory. Sakuragi decided to ignore his pathetic cousin and turned to Jin. "Oi, Soi! Heard you and Koshino are hitting it off. Nobu said the grinch was practically floating around the office every morning, if not complaining about Mitsui's presence in his life. What did you do to him?"   
  
"Sex is good for the health. And the nerves," Jin said with a soft smile.   
  
"Why you little devil, you," Sakuragi teased. He turned to Kogure. "And you? What about your book? What's that about? The Literary Criticism of Little Red Riding Hood?"   
  
Kogure laughed. "It's literary, alright, but it has nothing to do with girls in red hoods."   
  
"No-one's gonna ask about me and Shin?" Fujima said with a smirk.   
  
Sakuragi shook his head. "Nope. It's written all over your face. Might as well wear a neon sign that says 'I had a thorough fuck-session last night and I'm so sore!' Can it, Kenji. I know the signs." The group, save for a miserable ice kid, laughed.   
  
Rukawa had practically closed out everything the moment Sakuragi started to sing the rubber ducky song. Rubber ducks made him think of yellow. Yellow made him think of Smileys. Smileys made him think of-  
  
Halt!   
  
But he couldn't help it. Coffee made him think of Sendoh. Fire extinguishers made him think of Sendoh. Dyed poodles made him think of Sendoh. Mops made him think of Sendoh. Flower vases made him think of Sendoh. Every damned thing made him think of none other than Sendoh Akira!   
  
His smile, his warmth, his humor, his *everything*!   
  
The hand waving in front of his face made him think of Sendoh.   
  
"Hello! Earth to my future brother-in-law!" Miyagi called out.   
  
"Forget it, Mr. Squid," Sakuragi snorted. "He's not with us. He's busy spending time with Sendoh on Mt. Tra-lala."   
  
Miyagi humped. "Well, if you asked me, I think Sendoh's good for him. He's such a baka, my future otouto is. Dumping his one chance at happiness."   
  
"You got that right," Fujima said. A waitress came and asked the marine biologist for his order.   
  
"He's going to have grilled squid sandwich, squid balls, and squid ink for his beverage," Sakuragi said. Miyagi, of course, wasted no time pummeling Sakuragi in his squid-like fury. When he was sure Sakuragi's face would bruise the color of squid, he stopped pummeling his friend and future cousin-in-law and smiled at the waitress.   
  
"I'll just have a grilled cheese sandwich and a soda," he said with a smile. He sat back down on his seat and smoothed his shirt. "Kaede took it hard, didn't he?"   
  
"Yes, he did," Kogure agreed. "We're worried about him. We don't know how to pull him out of his demise."   
  
"Easy. I'll show him my squid plushy," Miyagi said as he pulled out a small stuffed squid out of his pocket. Quetion marks and sweatdrops popped and rolled down the gang's heads. Miyagi paid his friends no heed as he shoved the squid in front of Rukawa's face and made it dance and leap and sway from side to side.   
  
Add to it Miyagi's squid anthem. The lyrics were composed of nothing but the glories and marvels of the wondrous creatures called squid, who reside on the depths of Poseidon's seas.   
  
It looked and sounded so ridiculous, Rukawa almost strangled it when he came back to the land of the living.   
  
"Ha! Works every time!" Miyagi declared as he wiggled 'Squiddy' around. "Welcome back, Kaede."   
  
"Who let you out of your aquarium?" Rukawa snapped.   
  
"Touchy, isn't he, Squiddy? A good 'Welcome, Oniichan', too."   
  
Rukawa stuck his tongue at his friend and glared daggers at the poor squid. He looked at it as if it doesn't have the right to walk the earth. He stared as if the squid's presence is so foul, it ought to be burned at stake.   
  
But come to think of it. When you injected enough Viagra in that squid, would those tentacles stood as erect as they could be? And if those tentacles indeed harden, turn them upside-down and what do you have? Sendoh's spiky hair.   
  
Halt!   
  
Good heavens, even a *squid* could be connected to Sendoh! Rukawa came down to one conclusion.   
  
He missed Sendoh. A lot.   
  
******  
  
"Sir, are you /sure/ you want to buy that Barbie doll?" the saleslady asked for the fifth time. "Because if you want, we have here a vast collection of model cars-"   
  
"I want that Barbie," Sendoh said, adamant. The saleslady cringed.   
  
"If you say so, sir," she said. "Please follow me to the counter. Would you pay cash or credit?"   
  
"Cash," Sendoh said non-chalantly. "I want two of those Hello Kitty plushies, too. That mug looks okay, so I'll buy that. Oh... please give me that neon yellow bean bag chair, too, please."   
  
"Uh... yes, sir. Right away, sir," the saleslady said as she gathered Sendoh's requests, all the while blushing because the man looked so handsome, and all the while thinking that the man looked so handsome but it's such a shame because he's such a weirdo. Oh well, she thought. Maybe it's for his kid or his girl friend.   
  
A few minutes and not-so-few paper bills later, Sendoh emerged out of the store carrying whatever cute stuff the store sells. He threw the bags on the backseat of his car and plopped down in front of the wheel.   
  
"Kaede would have loved all those," he said to himself.   
  
He named the fox plushy Kaede, and the Barbie doll 'Delilah'. He named a few other things while he drived around the city.   
  
Kaede loves cute things. Sendoh would pour these cute things on Kaede's feet if only that man would take him, heart and soul. But no, Kaede couldn't- wouldn't love him. The man walked away from Sendoh, and the latter's tired- emotionally and physically- of running after the cold man.   
  
Oh well... more cute things then. Cute things remind him of Rukawa. Heck, Rukawa's so damn cute himself! Not to mention that plush backside. Yeah. Rukawa Kaede has a cute arse, no doubt about it.   
  
Sendoh sighed and drove towards Kiyota's apartment. Might as well spend the night with his buddies, since he couldn't see Rukawa tonight- or any other night, for that matter. He wanted to bawl then and there, but no! He's a man, not a ninny! He's going to go on with his life, forget that he loved Rukawa so much, and continue practicing celibacy! One week left, and he'll make it. He's a man of his word. He won't even screw around after his month. He's... changed, somehow. He's a new man. He knew how it is to fall in love.   
  
He grew up, in a way.   
  
But he's going to face his heartache like a man! Good-bye, Rukawa Kaede!   
  
"Hey, that flower's cute," he said as he parked his car in a convenient corner and dashed for the bouquet. Kaede loves cute things.   
  
Yep. Good-bye, Rukawa Kaede.   
  
Yeah, right.   
  
Good-bye Rukawa Kaede, his ass. He knew he couldn't forget the man even if he banged his head on any solid surface a thousand times. Surgeons might as well tear his brain away from him, but he'll always remember Rukawa.   
  
He couldn't forget Rukawa... so he splurges his money buying every cute thing his eyes ever laid upon. Pathetic, really.   
  
Half an hour later, he was oh-so-comfortably seated on Kiyota's cute couch, watching Mitsui and Koshino wrestle.   
  
"I'm warning you, you jerk! Give me back my wallet, or else!" Koshino threatened.   
  
"Or else what?" Mitsui dared. "You're gonna tell Soi-chan I'm picking on you again? Come on! Don't be such a tightass! I just wanna see your neoprints!"   
  
Sendoh wondered if he's ever gonna have the chance to wrestle with Rukawa. On his bed.   
  
"Those neoprints are PRIVATE, you dumbass! Now give those back!"   
  
Punch. Kick. Grunt. Punch again. Roll. Punch. Yell.   
  
"Ha! Here it is!" Mitsui said with a triumphant cry! "Oh look! Hiro's crossing his eyes in this picture! And he's sticking out his tongue! Oooooh! This one's him and Jin spit-swappin'! Perfect shot!"   
  
"Lemme see!" Kiyota cried out as he bounced off his seat. Maki was calmer however, as he stood up from his strategic position near the window and walked over to a struggling Mitsui.   
  
Sendoh wondered if Rukawa would look cute if he crossed his eyes and stick out his tongue.   
  
"Mitsui! I'm going to kill you!" Koshino yelled as he banged Mitsui's head against the carpeted floor again and again. Maki just laughed and shook his head. He took notice of Sendoh, though, and made the mistake of asking the latter if he's alright.   
  
"I'm not in love with Kaede anymore!" Sendoh snapped.   
  
Everyone stopped their activities and stared at Sendoh.   
  
"Akira, I asked you if you're okay," Maki said. "I didn't ask you whether or not you're still in love with him, because we know you still are."   
  
"Oh yeah? Prove it!" Sendoh challenged.   
  
"We don't have to prove it you, jerk," Koshino snapped, still under Mitsui. "Why don't you just stop lying to yourself, be a man, and just accept the fact that you and Rukawa weren't meant to be together! That, or march over to his house, kick off his door, and bang him on his own bed."   
  
"My, Hiro. Your true colors are showing!" Mitsui teased. "You're such a sex-maniac."   
  
"Shut up."   
  
Sendoh shook his head. Fools, all of them. Hmp. Just because they have active sex and love lives doesn't mean they have the right to rub it in his face. What good friends they are.   
  
He wondered if Rukawa's a great friend to his friends.   
  
Sendoh heaved a great sigh and pouted. "I can't stop thinking about him."  
  
"Of course," Kiyota said. "The man's got you wrapped around his finger."  
  
"I just unwrapped myself off him."   
  
"But you still love him."   
  
"Damn."   
  
"Ne, Akira, why do you have huge bags under your eyes?" Maki asked.   
  
Koshino grunted at that. "He's been watching all of Rukawa's games since they broke up. Fixed his eyes on the perfection that is Rukawa. Damn, you should have seen him. He's practically crying as if he's watching the world's greatest drama."   
  
"I never knew bastketball's sad," Mitsui joked as he tickled his grumpy friend.   
  
"Come on, guys, lay off me," Sendoh pleaded. "And Hisashi, get off Hiroaki. You're implanting obscene thoughts in my mind."   
  
Koshino screeched and pushed Mitsui off him and glared at Sendoh. "You and your perverted mind."   
  
Sendoh then wondered how it would feel to be in that position with Kaede. And he wondered if Kaede would laugh if he tickled him.  
  
"Thinking about Sendoh again?" Kiyota asked.   
  
"No, he's thinking about fertilized eggs and pasteurized milk," Mitsui said sarcastically. "Come on, man. We're talking about Sendoh here! He lived and breathed Rukawa since the day he met the man! Of course he's thinking about him!"   
  
"Give me something else to think about then," Sendoh said.   
  
"Wanna watch porn?"   
  
"Oh, shut up, Shinichi. Your jokes are lame."   
  
"Hey, at least I'm trying," Maki said. "Or... maybe we could handle your problem the way other men handle theirs."   
  
"How?" Sendoh asked. Anything to get his mind off Rukawa! It's breaking his heart! And oh. The thought of Rukawa turns him on, too. That's bad.   
  
"We could get drunk," Maki suggested.   
  
Kiyota oggled. "Shin! You're suggesting we get drunk?! And on a Wednesday night, too! My god! The world's ending! Everyone, repent, I tell you! It's judgment day!"   
  
"Shut up, Nobu," Maki snapped, but with a smile. "It's not everyday we get drunk. Let's all share Akira's misery, why don't we?"   
  
"Really, Shin," Kiyota said with a shake of his head. "Fujima changed you a LOT. No. Make that, Fujima /and/ sex." Maki merely smiled.   
  
"Oi, count us in," Mitsui said.   
  
"My, thanks a lot for volunteering /ME/," Koshino sarcastically said. "Anyway, since this act of deliquency was suggested by Shin, I'm in."   
  
"Good. What about you, Akira?" Maki asked. Four pairs of eyes turned to Sendoh.   
  
Sendoh thought about it long and hard. Get drunk, his friends told him. Maybe alcohol would help him forget Rukawa and his heartache for a while.   
  
That's good.   
  
******   
  
"Whaaaahahahahaha! Come on, Shin! Do that again!" Mitsui urged. Maki complied.   
  
"Shit! You're sho flexhible!" Sendoh said as another round of laughter passed. Even Koshino was laughing his head off. "Oh my... Hi~ro! Shincshe when did you 'ave a tchwin? Why are there two o' ya?"   
  
"Doofus! There'sh only one Koshino Hiroaki in the world!" Koshino declared.   
  
"Thank god!" Mitsui commented. Whaddaya know. The group laughed their asses off again.   
  
"'Ermm, guys!" Kiyota called out. "When wash the lasht time you got so drunk?"   
  
"Uh... I don't remember when," Maki slurred, "but I remember we were together that time."   
  
"Yes!" Sendoh cried out. "Friendsh forever! Cheersh!"   
  
"Cheers!" the others called out after him.   
  
Sendoh wondered if Rukawa'd be as jolly as they are when he's drunk.   
  
Oh, shit. He's still thinking of the man. Sendoh sighed.   
  
"Thish ishn't working, friends, citizens and country men," Sendoh murmured. "I shtill can't get my mind off him."   
  
"Well, at least you're trashed," Mitsui said. "It's gonna be hell tomorrow."   
  
"We'll call in sick," Maki said.   
  
Sendoh swayed to and fro as he walked over to Kiyota's bar and pulled out another bottle of alcohol. "I miss him."   
  
"Sure you do."   
  
"Why are we drinking again?" Sendoh asked. Great. Now there are two Makis, too. And there are three Kiyotas. Damn. What'sh the world coming into? Everybody'sh multiplying!   
  
"We're lamenting your lost love," Kiyota reminded him, eyes crossed.   
  
"Oh."   
  
Lamenting losht love. Yesh. 'E's right. Why'sh he lamenting losht love again? Oh. Kaede dumped 'im. Or wash is the other way 'round? Eh? He doeshn't know, anymore. Now why the hell are there two everythingsh 'ow? Would Ka'de take care of 'im when 'e had a hang'ver t'morrow? Nope. Prob'ly not. Kaede doeshn't love 'im. Yeah.   
  
Now there are three everythings.   
  
Three Kaedes on his mind.   
  
And the pain increased three-fold.   
  
That'sh bad.   
  
**********  
  
tsu.zu.ku  
  
**********  
  
I keep on torturing these two. But don't worry. Those two are gonna come to their senses soon enough. I have a few more chapters left. Stupidity's very rampant on this fic, don't you guys think?   
  
You guys get my hidden message on this fic, right? If you don't... read it all over again. Hehehe... Anyway, I just want to write extra disclaimers for the following mentioned stuff: Care Bears, Barbie, Viagra, Hello Kitty, and Neoprint. I don't own those (thank God).   
  
And if the humor's pretty lame, and sarcasm's not as sharp, I apologize. I think I'm losing my touch because I have little time to write. I'm in a period of a SLUMP. I'm telling you, it's not a very wonderful experience. Let me gather my wits again, okay?  
  
Anyway, I'll see ya in the next chapter: What Becomes of the Bet?: High-Class Meddlers 2  
  
Ja!  
  
aki 


	13. 12 What Becomes of the Bet? HighClass Me...

Celibacy  
  
Aki Midori  
  
Warnings: See previous chapters.   
  
Blah:   
  
I'm hungry.   
  
diScLaimErs: I'll abduct them next week.   
  
--------------------------  
  
Celibacy  
  
Chapter Twelve: What Becomes of the Bet? High-Class Meddlers 2  
  
"Cease! You are a disgrace to humanity!"   
  
"Ah, but noble sir! Humanity would be in distress had I not graced it with my presence!"   
  
"Rubbish! Thou art a good-for-nothing scoundrel!"   
  
"I must disagree, dear Hiro, my friend and my foe. A scoundrel, I am not. My name is Mitsui Hisashi, and I am the the earth's most noble man."   
  
Six men sweatdropped. Fujima cleared his throat softly to get everyone's attention. "I would appreciate it if you two would stop fighting over unimportant matters. I think we're talking about our friends here?"   
  
  
  
"Ah, but sir!" Mitsui protested. "Me and my foe are but arguing about the formidable solutions to Sir Rukawa and Sir Akira's problems! I am suggesting to lock them up in a dungeon and leave them there to gaze at each others eyes until they can't resist anymore! A love-making session would soon follow! Sir Hiro here started to lambast my person the moment I finished my brilliant proposal."   
  
Fujima twitched. Why the hell were Koshino and Mitsui talking in archaic, anyway? He doesn't want to know. Those two are so weird, they could pass off as actors for the Twilight Zone.   
  
"What happened to you and Koshino, anyway?" Sakuragi suddenly demanded. "You're getting on my nerves. Talk Japanese, dammit! Quit it with the Romeo and Juliet shit!"   
  
"Silence! We are but discussing Sir Akira and Sir Rukawa!" Koshino snapped. "I myself am feeling a bit irked at my current manner of speaking, but I must proceed. The stakes are high, and I am not about to lose 10,000 yen to this scoundrel! I can continue to speak in this manner the entire day! Now let us get back to the matter at hand. We were talking about Sir Akira and Sir Rukawa, or so I believe."   
  
Jin sighed. His lover has gone insane, accepting Mitsui's dare like that. Frankly, he just couldn't see any sense in talking archaic for one whole day. And besides... they have more important matters to think of. His friend Kaede's really lost it.   
  
Just this morning, he went to the Rukawa household to check on his friend. He found Rukawa on the tub, talking to a rubber duck. If that wasn't called 'losing it', then Jin doesn't know what to call it. Good thing he had a long talk with Rukawa's sisters. He was ready to bring Rukawa to a shrink.   
  
The whole world has gone insane. His lover suddenly talked as if he was from the Shakespearean period, and his long-time friend was enjoying a one-sided conversation with a duck. What's next, then, Sendoh dying his hair blonde?   
  
Jin shook his head to clear his thoughts of any obscene ideas. "Hey, everyone... we were talking about the bet," he said. "If I remember correctly, four of us says Kaede's gonna make Sendoh break his vow, and four others said Kaede's not gonna last."   
  
"Yes," Maki confirmed. "And if I remember correctly, Nobu, Kogure-san, Jin-san and I laid our bets on Sendoh. Sakuragi-san, Kenji, Hisashi and Hiro went for Rukawa. Sakuragi said Rukawa quitted same day last week, Thursday, which means that I, Nobu, Kogure and Jin won the bet."   
  
"Yes, and the weather today is partly shiny, partly cloudy. Stock market it is booming. President George W. Bush-"   
  
"Quit mocking me, Nobu," Maki said, his eyebrow raised.   
  
"Can't help it, Shin. You sounded so damn formal!" Kiyota said with a cheeky grin. "Anyway, back to the matter at hand, we won, fellas. Now hand your souls over."   
  
"I will do no such thing!" Mitsui cried out. "My Min-kun is a considerate partner. He will make sure my dignity will remain intact, whether or not I lose the wager. 'Twas a mistake, betting for Sir Rukawa."   
  
"On that statement, I have to agree with you," Koshino muttered. "I was certain we'd win, though. Sir Sendoh was indeed direly tempted to give in, but alas. His pride won out. Sir Rukawa, on the other hand, was quick to snap."   
  
"Much as I'd like to drown these two morons, I have to agree with them," Sakuragi said, a scowl marring his perfect face. "My cousin was doing so well! That is.. until he realized he fell in love with Sendoh. He just have to chicken out from there. Sheesh. Now what are we gonna do?"   
  
Kiyota pounded his fist on the table with utmost reverence. "I've said it before and I'll say it again! Hand your souls over!"   
  
"Shut up, baka," Maki reprimanded. "Are you still drunk or something? Forget the bet for now. We've got a problem here. This may have started out as a dare and a bet, but it's become too serious. We've got two broken hearts on the line here, and all you're thinking about is the rewards of that bet?"   
  
  
  
Kiyota snorted. "Oh, I'm sure you'd like to own Fujima's soul, too. Quit being such a hypocrite, buddy. Follow your heart! Unleash your imagination! Free your shackled soul! Fuck the living daylights out of-"   
  
Maki freed his shackled soul, alright. He lunged towards Kiyota's neck and vehemently shook his supposed friend back and forth, while delivering a bonk or two on the poor guy's head. Yep. He's freed his shackled soul, indeed. Another minute or so of continuous pounding, and he'll soon be shackled with handcuffs.  
  
Fujima sighed and restrained his lover from strangling Kiyota. "Now, now, Shin. Control yourself. Yes, breathe in, breathe out. Yeah... that's nice." Fujima patted the seeting man's shoulder and turned to the others. "We were talking about our friends?"   
  
"Indeed!" Mitsui replied. "'Tis a shame we're easily distracted by unimportant matters." He then signalled for the waiter to take his order, as he was late. The girl arrived, all bouncy and perky and rosy. "Ah, thank you, kind miss, for heeding to my summons. I shall but have a quarter-pound cheeseburger and a soda."   
  
The waitress, needless to say, blushed upon being smiled at by one of the most prominent figures in the city, Mistui Hisashi. He's such a chivalrous man, she thought. It was as if he came out Romeo and Juliet's world. Bah.   
  
Kogure softly cleared his throat as he unconsciously leaned closer to his 'chivalrous' boyfriend. "I dropped by Kaede's place last night. Kirei-neechan told me he was so out of it these past few days. I tried talking some sense into him, but he wasn't listening. He was too busy stroking his bunny's pink fur. I'm worried about him."   
  
"Nah, Megane!" Sakuragi patted his friend's shoulder and gave him a thumbs up signal. "Leave that dolt to me. I'll try to knock him to his senses later."   
  
"Easier said than done, Hana," Fujima said. "You know him. He's too stubborn for his own comfort. Any news on Sendoh?"   
  
"Still trashed when we left him this afternoon," Maki replied. "He drank himself to oblivion last night, I'm willing to bet he's wishing to die right now. Heaven knows my head still hurts like a bitch."   
  
Maki scowled as he rubbed his pounding head.   
  
"That's what you get for drinking too much," Fujima reprimanded as he pulled his lover closer and massaged the latter's pounding temple.   
  
"Aaaaaaw, how sweet! Ne, Hana, do that to me, too, koi!" Kiyota said, pulling on his boyfriend's sleeve. "Ne? Ne? Hana, ne? Come on, Hana! They're so sweet! I have a headache, too! I drank too much last night. Aren't you feeling sorry for me, ne, Hana-koi? Ne? Ne?"   
  
Sakuragi faced him, gave him a smile, kissed him soundly on the lips... and gave him a headbutt.   
  
It totally knocked Kiyota out.   
  
"Ahahahahaha! But that is indeed a wise thing to do!" Mitsui proclaimed, trying hard to laugh in an archaic manner, and failing miserably. "'Tis the truth, his constant ranting is getting on my nerves."   
  
"'Tis prob'ly the most sensible thing you've ever done in your life, Sir Sakuragi," Koshino said with a sneer.   
  
Sakuragi turned to the two men with a scowl. "Kind sirs, if I may suggest a favorable activity?"   
  
"Yes, noble sir?" Mitsui asked.   
  
Sakuragi gave them a blank look, suitable for his cousin. "Kill yourselves. It would help."   
  
"Why, you moronic sonofa- oops!" Koshino trailed off when he realized he slipped. Mitsui, on the other hand, was so busy laughing his head off. He couldn't help it. He's 10,000 yen richer. "Sakuragi, I swear I'm gonna kill you someday!"   
  
"Now, now, koi," Jin placated. "I have to admit, even I was getting annoyed. Now let's stop all this interruptions, ne, and focus on the *real* matter at hand. Our friends are in trouble."   
  
The others sighed and nodded. Jin has a point.   
  
"What now?" Mitsui asked.   
  
"Somehow, we've got to get those two back together!" Sakuragi said in frustration. I'm sick of seeing my mundane cousin like that! It's his one and only chance at happiness, and he's such a moron for letting it go. Sendoh, too. He should have never let Kaede go."   
  
"Whoa, hold on a minute," Maki said, "we can't just judge them like that. We don't even know how they feel about going back together. They broke up, and we have to respect them for their decision."   
  
"But are you sure that *that's* what they want?" Sakuragi countered.   
  
"How come you think you know so much?" Maki asked.   
  
"I only have to look at my pathetic cousin to know how much he's hurting inside, even though he tries so hard to conceal it," Sakuragi said, his tone and his face serious. "Sendoh was the one who broke up with him, and being the stupid idiot that he is, of course he didn't do anything to salvage their pathetic relationship!"   
  
Everyone stared. And blinked. And stared again. And gave Sakuragi a round of applause.   
  
  
  
Sakuragi waggled his eyebrows and gave them a fake bow. "Thank you, thank you. No autographs please."   
  
Mitsui rolled his eyes. "Sure... go ahead. Delude yourself."   
  
"Hey, that's my cousin's line!" Sakuragi protested. He sat back down and dumped his face on top of his KO'ed boyfriend's head. "But I'm serious, everyone. Kaede and Sendoh are in deep shit."   
  
Koshino harrumphed. "Tell me something I don't already know."   
  
"So... what are we going to do, then? We're their friends, and we have to help them get through this shit," Fujima said. "Heaven knows they can't fix this mess by themselves."   
  
Kogure frowned as he unconsciously ran his hand through Mitsui's hair. "But do you think it's right, though? Should we meddle in their lives? I mean-"   
  
"Megane, come on!" Sakuragi interrupted with a careless wave of his hand. "We left them alone during the past few weeks, and look what happened! They screwed up! Heaven knows they need someone to pummel them into their senses. Face it, Kiminobu. They need our help, big time."   
  
"So... what are we supposed to do, then?" Koshino asked, his face in an undescribable scowl. "Talking won't help. I tried to talk to Sendoh many times before, but all he ever does is squander his money on things I'd rather not think about. If he's not burning money, he's watching the world's greatest, most dramatic soap opera."   
  
Jin raised an eyebrow and laced his fingers through Koshino's, making the latter loosen his scowl. "What's he watching, koi?"   
  
Koshino gave him a blank look. "Basketball."   
  
"Basketball's not sad..."   
  
Mistui laughed. "Don't ask."   
  
Seven men sighed. One man mumbled in as he happily drooled on the table.   
  
Seven men scrunched their foreheads in concentration. Two restless souls needed help. Who else would give it to them, other than the oh-so-glorious.. erm... what should they call themselves, anyway? They don't really know. What they know is that they're so damn noble, people should start another superhero group based on them.   
  
But quite honestly, it's really diffcult to think of a formidable solution when the souls in need are a pair of stubborn, mule-headed jackasses.   
  
Sakuragi's brows furrowed in annoyance. Damn, but his cousin's a big pain in his sexy behind. How many damned times does he have to save his cousin from killing himself? Drats... sometimes, he feels as if he's Rukawa's babysitter. Tsk, tsk... what would Rukawa do without his saving grace? Ah, but he'll rot in oblivion.   
  
Now... what the hell should he do? How could he help? 'Come on, tensai! Think! Your pathetic cousin's heartbroken, so do something to help him!'   
  
"Why don't we do some serious brainstorming, then?" Mitsui suggested as he happilly munched on his cheeseburger. "I think it would help."   
  
"And we're doing what, at the moment?" Koshino dryly asked. Mitsui chose to ignore him.   
  
  
  
Everybody chose to ignore everybody else. It was a vital moment for everyone. Plans, plans, they need plans.   
  
Silence.   
  
Lips pouted in sheer concentration.   
  
Sweat dripped from their eyebrows.   
  
More silence.   
  
And then Kiyota chose to wake up. He looked at everyone's serious faces and grinned, "Don't be too serious, everyone. Too much thinking results to extensive farting."   
  
It took all of everyone's willpower to refrain themselves from sending Kiyota back to lala-land. Maki simply took a deep breath and gave Kiyota a stern look. "We would appreciate it if you'd stop acting like a total moron and just help us think of a way to help Rukawa and Akira."   
  
Kiyota didn't so much bink an eye. "Well, we could have his sisters kidnap him, throw him somewhere- preferably Migayi-san's squid research lab, lock him up in a squiddy room, tell Akira that Rukawa's in grave danger, and have Akira 'rescuing' him. Then we'd lock 'em up together and they'd kiss and make up and have steamy sex, so you can hand your souls over, ASAP."   
  
A long moment of silence passed before Koshino snorted. "Depressing really, how I ended up befriending such a..." he gave Kiyota a patronizing look, "shithead."  
  
"Well, do you have a better idea?" Kiyota adamantly asked. Koshino merely ignored him.   
  
And so, eight men tried to think of a better plan- one which doesn't involve squids, if possible, but no idea came. After a few more minutes, Sakuragi was more than ready to deball a goat, Fujima was ready to deflate a basketball, Maki was dying to kill Kiyota, and Kogure and Jin were trying to prevent a potential deathmatch between the smirking Mitsui and the infuriated Koshino.   
  
Passersby gave them queer looks, the waitresses were either worried about them or drooling their water supplies out, and the store manager was torn between throwing these gorgeous, succesful men out and asking each and everyone of them to marry her.   
  
All these because a certain Sendoh Akira and a certain Rukawa Kaede couldn't even maintain a certain relationship, and eight certain friends were bent on righting the wrong. Damn, but they're such *good* friends! Heaven should smile upon them.   
  
"Any ideas, so far?" Kogure asked in his ever-so-calm voice.   
  
"Best I've got is tying my cousin on a bedpost and and locking the celibate Akira with him in the same room," Sakuragi replied with an annoyed sigh.   
  
"What I don't understand is why eveyrone's suggestions seemed to involve a room," Jin pointed out. "Maybe we should try a different approach."   
  
"Like what, koi?" Koshino asked, grumpier than ever because Mitsui dumped ketchup on his favorite shirt.   
  
  
  
Jin pouted his lips, deep in thought for a moment before brightening up into a... well... *bright* smile. "Jealousy! Jealousy's a good weapon."   
  
Fujima smiled. "Let's hear it."   
  
"Well, we could... ask someone to go out with Sendoh-kun, flaunt this so-called 'relationship' in front of Kaede, and voila! Instant jealous Kaede! I'm pretty sure it would provoke Kaede and would push him to fight for Sendoh," Jin explained. "Absence makes the heart grow fonder, you see, but jealousy... well, let's just say it would push someone to the edge, you know?"   
  
"Brilliant!" Sakuragi exclaimed. Nuts and bolts started to turn inside his handsome head. Hmmm, maybe they could find an elegant, voluptous woman... and then have her cling so tight to Sendoh in front of his cousin, and then poof! Kaede would be so jealous, he's skewer the woman, asap, and run away with Sendoh and lock him up in a room and they'd stay there for like, a whole month or so!   
  
Perfect, just perfect. It came down to a room once again. But as far as Sakuragi was concerned, Jin has a point. Maybe jealousy would kick his cousin's ass and get him moving. It works in the movies and the stories, ne?   
  
"I agree with Soi," Sakuragi declared. "I daresay we dump the 'lock-'em-up-in-a-room' ideas and go for pure jealousy!" Everybody nodded in agreement.   
  
It seemed as if the sun suddenly shined on these eight people, for their smiles were bright enough to rival Rukawa Shinri's super-genki-smile-of-happiness. Finally, they've found a good solution for those two bumbleheads' problem!   
  
Oooh, they're such good friends!   
  
Brilliant plan, indeed! Jealousy works *all* the time...   
  
According to most movies and stories, that is.   
  
They have one problem, though. . .   
  
"Is there a woman who'd be willing to *pretend* to have a relationship with Sendoh and *not* expect to get laid in return?" Maki asked.   
  
Smiles dimmed.   
  
And another problem...   
  
"We need certain events and occasions wherein we could invite both Sendoh and his *girlfriend* and Kaede," Kogure pointed out. "Any ideas?"   
  
No one could answer. Smiles dimmed even more.   
  
"Maybe this isn't such a good idea," Koshino said. They all groaned.   
  
"Shit," Sakuragi muttered. "Shit."   
  
"I second that," Mitsui grumbled.   
  
Oh, well... it's a sunny day, anyway. A normal day, wherein birds were chirping, children were playing, and the flowers are blooming. Kiyota smirked. "Wanna stick with my plan?"  
  
"HELL, NO!"   
  
Sakuragi sighed. He wondered how Rukawa and Sendoh were doing as of this moment. Kami-sama knows the eight of them weren't fine. He hoped the two were having a miserable time as well.   
  
Hmp.  
  
******   
  
Sendoh wanted to *die*.   
  
"I want my mommy," he groaned as he tossed in his bed once again. "No, make that- I want my Kaede!"   
  
Oops. 'Don't go there,' he scolded himself. He really doesn't know where his friends are. Where the hell are they, anyway? What right do they have to get him drunk like that /then/ leave him to his own misery the next day? His brain's gonna pound out of his skull, dammit!   
  
"Some friends they are," Sendoh muttered. Something painful was nestling between his legs and he realized that- gasp!- it was another hard on. Sendoh wanted to cry, really. A hangover and a hard-on, all in one! Great, isn't it?   
  
Maybe he should stop thinking of that dream wherein his Kaede was walking around his room with a thin, silver dangling earring, wearing nothing but low-cut pants... his fly undone. And maybe he should stop thinking of Kaede's cute, plush arse. He saw it, after all, back when they were at the resort.   
  
"Celibacy," he chanted over and over again. He's practicing celibacy. "Go away, hard on! Leave me alone! Don't you even know the meaning of ce-li-ba-cy?!"   
  
But his hard on won't go away. Hmp. Stubborn prick. Yep. Sendoh wanted to cry.   
  
He wanted to find a meaningful existence, and what does he get?   
  
A raging hard-on and a bitchy hangover.   
  
Life is so unfair.  
  
*****  
  
Stardust won't blink.   
  
Dammit. He, Rukawa Kaede, king of all death glares- lost another staring match with Stardust. For the life of it, the fuckin' pink bunny won't blink! It was irritating as hell! The stupid usagi kept on looking at him with a huge freakin' smile.   
  
Rukawa couldn't really take it anymore- having a pink stupid-looking bunny stare at him while he lamented his lost love was pretty unnerving. He tried to scare the bunny into blinking by giving him the shi-ne glare that would put Fujimiya Ran's to shame, but hell, the stupid bunny is too powerful.   
  
  
  
Rukawa 'hmp'ed and strangled Stardust once more before he went back to what he was doing- namely, memorizing the cracks and pattern of his walls. After a few more minutes, an image of Sendoh popped into his mind as soon as his gaze settled on his lampshade.   
  
Oh, not that Sendoh looked anything like a lampshade, but hell, he kept on thinking of Sendoh everytime! He couldn't get the man out of his mind, no matter how hard he tried.   
  
"Ne, Stardust, do you think Akira's doing fine?" he asked the harassed bunny. It didn't answer him. "Oi, answer me while I'm talking to you." Stardust continued to smile at him. "Really? You think he misses me, too?"   
  
Megumi heaved out a huge sigh in the doorway. "Are you ready to give me the number of that shrink now, Aya?"   
  
"No! Kaede's just..." Ayako glanced at her brother for a moment before meeting Megumi's inquisitive stare. "Stressed."   
  
Megumi followed her sister's gaze. Rukawa was now playing with puppets made of socks. "Bullshit."   
  
"Yeah."   
  
*****  
  
"What?! What?! WHAAAAAAT?!"   
  
"It would help if you'd stop destroying the table, Sakuragi," Maki pointed out.   
  
"We're out of ideas, dammit!"   
  
"Uh... love potion?" Kiyota quipped.   
  
"Where in hell would you get those?"   
  
"Don't snap at me, Hiro! Why won't you quit asking like you're having permanent PMS, for once in your life. Sheesh!"   
  
Kogure rubbed his throbbing temple. "Let's not fight minna."   
  
"Viagra?" Mitsui suggested.   
  
"BAKA! It won't help!" Koshino roared.   
  
"Uh... voodoo dolls?" Kiyota asked.   
  
  
  
"What do you say I hypnotize you into becoming more intelligent?" Koshino retorted.   
  
Sakuragi kept on pounding his head on the table. Maki and Fujima were deep in thought. Mitsui and Kiyota kept on suggesting useless ideas, Koshino kept on refuting the said ideas, and Kogure's head was throbbing.   
  
Jin simply sipped his coffee and smiled at the wide-eyed waitresses. "Stress," he simply said.   
  
Stress, indeed.   
  
"Say... why don't we just talk about the bet and leave those two alone?" Kiyota proposed. "Hand your souls over!"   
  
Oh, joy.   
  
Fujima sighed. "I'm beginning to think that meddling is the hardest job on the planet."   
  
Maki, Kogure and Jin nodded. "Indeed."   
  
**********  
  
tsu.zu.ku   
  
**********  
  
Blah before bye-bye:   
  
I think this chapter's lame, dammit. I like the next two chapters more, but I've yet to write them. Anyway, feel free to say something about those meddlers. I feel as if I'd get a headache too, if I'm one of them. Bah.   
  
Oh... important announcement!   
  
ZERO HOUR: You can now *post and read your reviews* at Zero Hour's special review message board! Each and every author/artist was given their own folders, wherein people could comment on their works. Discussions between authors and reviewers are also allowed, so long as the topic would be about their respective fics. That's all, thank you!  
  
www.geocities.com/rusen_0hour 


	14. 13 Inebriation is Good For the Soul

Celibacy   
by Aki Midori  
  
WARNINGS: Why do I have to say this every chapter? Shounen ai and yaoi. No spoilers, as far as I know.   
  
Aki's Super Important Blahs:   
  
So after a coupla hundred mails and threats of lawsuits and kidnappings and bloody murder, I finally updated! Can't believe it's been a year. Time sure flies!  
  
Haven't I told you I hate leaving things undone? It's just too damn busy here, and Celibacy just lost its horny juice, ya know? Heaven knows I've tried so many times to continue it, only to end up banging my head on my desk till I'm shit-dizzy coz I can't.   
  
But I'm telling you, I missed it so damn much! I miss writing about horny dudes and pathetic ice blocks, and I missed the whole stuff. Bummer coz I really couldn't seem to write nowadays. Anyway, before I continue, I'd like to extend my warmest huggles to the people who relentlessly kicked my arse, just so I could continue.   
  
Thank you for your encouraging mails, for your reviews, and yes... your death threats and lawsuits.   
  
I love you all.   
  
Such a shame I couldn't mail you one by one, like I used to do before. Sorry I can't anymore, but that doesn't mean that your efforts to comment are ignored. I love reading your reviews, and I'm very grateful to you guys for taking the time to comment.   
  
Anyway, I'm back... Celibacy's back... and I've got a pending series called 'Wings', which I started plotting for and writing over a year ago. I hope you'll love it as much as you loved Kaede Jr and Celibacy.   
  
Again, thanks a lot, everybody. You guys know I love you, right? No shit.   
  
Before I forget... belated Happy SenRu day! AkiKaenia had fun celebrating it (we still are, actually), hope you guys did, too!   
  
diSCLaiMErs: Is twenty bucks enough for me to buy those hotties? Not really. It's barely enough to cover the damned transportation fees.  
  
--------------------------------  
Celibacy  
  
Chapter Thirteen: Inebriation is Good for the Soul  
  
"I hate mornings," Rukawa muttered as he dumped his cereal on the table plopped down on his seat with a scowl.  
  
Megumi turned away from her burning bacons and gave Rukawa a 'good morning punch'.   
  
"You're cooking today?" Rukawa asked.   
  
Megumi gave him a blank look. "Like duh, stupid."   
  
Rukawa peered over Megumi's shoulder and cringed when he saw the harassed bacon. They're practically begging to be saved. No way he was going to eat something which looked like it came from the pits of hell, no siree! Now where's that box of darling Honey Scars?   
  
Shinri pounced into the kitchen and gave Rukawa a peck on his cheek. "Why the long face, oniichan? It's such a beautiful day!" Cupboards and pans rattled as the sugar-high teenager started her quest for Koko Punch goodies, upon knowing that it was Megumi who was in charge of breakfast for today.   
  
"Quiet, Shinri," Rukawa said, setting down his newfound box of saving grace. "You're giving me a headache."   
  
"You always say that!" Shinri retorted. "Brighten up, oniichan. It's a wonderful morning!"   
  
Rukawa 'harrump'ed and glared at his sister. 'Wonderful morning, my ass,' he thought. 'You weren't the one who dreamt you were dumped by some spiky-haired baka.' And like, how long was it already since he walked away from Sendoh? Too long. He couldn't really remember when. All he remembered was that he was clutching the stupid bunny along while stupid tears cascaded down his pale face. It was a horrifying experience, and he dreams about it every night.   
  
Yep. Rukawa hated mornings, alright. Good thing there's always Honey Scars around.   
  
Just as Rukawa was busy contemplating as to whether or not he'll wallow himself in self-pity (once again) or fantasize about Sendoh (yet again) or play with Stardust, the phone rang, breaking his just-starting reverie. Mouth full of fresh milk and Honey Scars, he stood up and answered the annoying piece of quacking machine.   
  
"What?"   
  
"Good morning to you, too, Kaede." It was Fujima, and he sounded as if he'd just gotten laid. Rukawa decided to hate Fujima today.   
  
"What do you want?"   
  
He could almost hear Fujima smile at the other end of the line. His voice was perky when he teased Rukawa. "What, somebody got up from the wrong side of the bed? Hmm? It's such a fine morning, why spend it in gloom? Brighten up, Kaede!"   
  
No! He doesn't want to brighten up, dammit. He just wanted to be left in peace with his Honey Scars! Rukawa tried counting backwards from ten, crossed his eyes and heaved a huge sigh. There, he's now calm and composed.   
  
Not.   
  
"Okay, so you got laid. Don't rub it in!" Rukawa snapped. Fujima just laughed heartily, which made the said gloomy man even madder. "Oh, for the love of holy quacks, Kenji, what the hell do you want?"   
  
Needless to say, Fujima laughed harder, causing Rukawa to strangle the phone. Moments later, Fujima's laughter subsided and the phone's wire was mangled beyond redemption. "Ne, Kaede," he started, "Kiminobu just called and he said the publishing company will throw a party tomorrow night. Something about the launching of his book and Soi's promotion... something like that. We're all invited, even the oneechans."   
  
'I'm not going,' Rukawa wanted to say, but hell, this is for the two sanest friends he had. "Fine. I'm going. Attire?"   
  
"Formal."   
  
"Time?"   
  
"Be there at seven."   
  
"Stop being so perky."   
  
"Okay!"   
  
"Okay."   
  
Megumi dumped the 'gourmet' bacon and eggs in time with Rukawa slamming the phone. "What's that about, dork?" She dumped some on a plate and handed it over to Rukawa as she herself sat down to eat.   
  
"Party tomorrow night. We're invited," Rukawa said as he pushed away the plate. "And I don't want to eat that."   
  
"Then you're missing one-half of your life," Megumi said as she took a bite. Shinri and Rukawa cringed.   
  
"More like added another half to my life span," Rukawa muttered under his breath, causing his sadistic sister to give him a mean glare. He decided to ignore it, though, because once again, Sendoh started to occupy his mind, as always. As of the moment, he doesn't care anymore. That moron wouldn't get out of his head even if he begged! Sheesh... what a life. He was beginning to think that he shouldn't have done that to Sendoh.  
  
Why he had been cold to Sendoh in the first place, he doesn't remember, because right now, all he could feel is the great loss. Serves him right, as far as everyone was concerned. He only had Stardust to play with nowadays.   
  
Stardust, the unblinking pink bunny. Stardust, his super-silent, super-supportive friend. Stardust... pink. Pink. Pink.  
  
Sendoh.   
  
Stardust.   
  
Piiiiiiiiiink!   
  
Rukawa's gonna get sick.   
  
"Ne, Megumi-neechan. What's going on with Kaede-niichan?" Shinri asked as she saw Rukawa blanch and run towards the bathroom.   
  
"He's lamenting his lost love, chibi," Megumi said with an unlady-like snort.   
  
"I didn't know you get sick when you lament your lost love," Shinri said, thoughtful. "Ne, do you think he's gonna get together with Akira-niichan again? I miss having him around."   
  
"Well," Megumi started in a sing-song voice, "it's all up to our dear darling, moronic, stupid Kaede."   
  
"Oh."   
  
"Yeah."   
  
"Ne, oneechan?"   
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"You think our plan's gonna work?"   
  
Silence filled the air. And then Megumi replied in a subdued voice, "I don't know. You know our brother." Shinri pouted, but Megumi decided to uplift her perky sister's perpetually perky spirit. "But if this one doesn't work, then there's always Plan B!"   
  
And Shinri smiled.   
  
It wasn't a sweet smile at all.   
  
----------------  
  
"In case you don't know, Akira," Maki said in a calm voice, "the pencils are innocent."   
  
Snap!   
  
"Oh?" Sendoh looked at his hand and saw yet another pencil, broken perfectly in half. "Oh. Sorry. I was thinking about the stock market a while ago, but my thoughts were inevitably diverged towards a man named Rukawa Kaede."   
  
Had he been anyone else, Maki would have snorted. But instead, being the 'calm', 'sensible' person that he is, he just gave Sendoh a placating smile and said, "So what else is new, my friend? You always think of him."   
  
"But I don't wanna!" Sendoh exclaimed. "But I still do! Shin, I'm confused! I love him! I miss him!"   
  
"Then do something about it."   
  
"But I can't!"   
  
"Then you're in deep shit."   
  
"Don't you think I know that already?!" Sendoh shouted. He pouted and crossed his arms over his chest- so un-Sendoh, as far as Maki was concerned. Maki just shook his head. Oh, the things Rukawa could do to his once-cool friend.   
  
Maki sighed. Love.   
  
It was a good thing he had Fujima now, otherwise, he would still be the stick-up-his-ass executive everyone knew. Which reminds him...   
  
"Hey, Kenji told me that we're all invited to Jin-san and Kogure-san's company party tomorrow night," Maki informed the lamenting man. "I'm sure as hell Nobu, Hiroaki and Hisashi would attend for the sake of their boyfriends. Myself, I can't say no to Kenji. You coming or not?"   
  
Should he come? Sendoh's face was all scrunched up as he contemplated. Should he not?   
  
"Rukawa'll be there. Kenji says so."  
  
There was no more thinking. "Of course I'm coming!"   
  
"Oh, and wallow in self pity in a corner while staring at him the whole night?"   
  
"You have better suggestions?"   
  
Maki gave Sendoh a patronizing look. "Get a life, Akira."   
  
"I had one..."   
  
"Where's it now?"   
  
"With Kaede."   
  
"Pathetic."   
  
"Boy, do I know it."  
  
'No, I will not sigh again,' Maki noted to himself. He took one look at the man whose lips were pouting towards kingdom come. Sendoh looked so... forlorn, for lack of a better term. Like a lost puppy, whose master abandoned him in the middle of a hailstorm.   
  
The picture was so sorry-looking, which made Maki sigh again, despite his best efforts against it. He briefly wondered what kind of night they were going to have that night...   
  
and wished that Sendoh wouldn't make a fool of himself more than he already did.   
  
"Kaede..." super pout  
  
Oh boy... Maki had a feeling that it's gonna be a loooooong night.   
  
-------------------  
  
On the contrary, the party was a BLAST.   
  
Yep, a blast indeed. They were a sight to behold, the three of them. Yes, indeed.   
  
Was it ever mentioned that the party was a blast because of the three of them?   
  
Yep. It was mentioned.   
  
An overly- ehm- endowed woman who proclaimed that she was Sendoh's fiancee has made it her personal mission to attach her boobs to Sendoh's being.   
  
Sendoh was trying hard to disengage himself from the deluded woman, and at the same time, get the attention of the seemingly unaffected kitsune who sat four tables away from him.   
  
Said kitsune was inconspiciously butchering an insignificant piece of mangled meat loaf while unconsciously getting himself drunk, courtesy of his-erm- loving cousin, Sakuragi.   
  
'Fiancee, huh?' Rukawa seethed as he grabbed another spiked cocktail Sakuragi was offering him. 'Fiancee. Bah.'   
  
Sendoh gulped. Who the HELL was this woman? Where did she come from? Where did her BOOBS come from? He doesn't know her at all, yet the woman claimed she was his fiancee. When he tried to tell her that he knew nothing of her existence in this seemingly cruel world, the woman pouted her full, crimson lips and drawled,  
  
"Oh honey, you wound me. Don't you remember me at all?" Blink, blink. Pout, pout. A little boobsy nudge.   
  
"No." A snappy reply. Perhaps a little too snappy. "And, uh, would you kindly disentangle yourself from me, please? I don't mean to offend you, dear, but..."   
  
"But what?" More boobs.   
  
"Uh..." Sendoh doesn't know what to say, anymore. What would she say if he told her that his ex is four tables away from them, and that he wanted to make a good impression tonight, but he couldn't since her, uh, endowments are attached to his person?   
  
What would Rukawa think, anyway? Sendoh threw a hopeful glance towards Rukawa and felt his heart drop to his feet when he saw the man's stoic expression. How very like Rukawa to not care at all while his ex was being mauled by a female red-clad undertaker. The man doesn't even spare him a glance.   
  
"Rukawa-kun," Sendoh whispered, throwing the man another hopeful glance. His efforts are futile. Rukawa would never, ever pay attention to him. The man's face could have been carved in marble. No expression at all. No jealousy, no annoyance, no anger, no loathing... nothing at all. Perhaps they were really over, after all.   
  
He only wished it didn't have to hurt as much.   
  
And yeah, he wished that these soft and squishy globes would stop using his arm as a maul-board.   
  
Four tables away, Rukawa was ready to hurl the damned woman outside the window. 'So what if she has big breasts?' Rukawa seethed to himself. 'I've got a big penis. Let's see her top that, the bitch.'   
  
"Oi, Kaede, you've been mauling the poor meat all throughout dinner. Quit it and eat properly."  
  
Oh. So Megumi's now the Avenging Protector of Mangled Meat Loaves and the Unrivalled Paragon of Good Manners and Right Conduct! To hell with her. He's busy plotting that woman's death.  
  
But first things, first.   
  
"Give me another one of those," he snapped. Sakuragi was only too happy to comply.   
  
So. Which is better, have her boobs eviscerated or just plain shoot her with a gattling gun? He doesn't have a gattling gun, no, so maybe he should just stab her over and over until she draws her last breath? With a steak knife, of course. Maybe he could borrow a butcher's knife from the kitchen? Maybe he could impale her on a bamboo pole. But he doesn't know where to find a bamboo pole, so the flag pole's gonna have to do.   
  
'And fuck it, quit manhandling my ex!' Rukawa screamed in his thoughts.   
  
"I swear, your eyes spell 'bloody murder', kitsune."   
  
"Thank you for your input, 'aho. Now scat."   
  
"What the hell do you think I am, you overgrown maggot, a dog?!" Sakuragi demanded. "Come on, you pathetic shrimp. Someone's mauling your boyfriend. Aren't you gonna do something?"   
  
"The only thing I'm going to do is to send you to kingdom come if you don't quit calling him my boyfriend," Rukawa slurred. Sakuragi 'harrumph'ed and went back to his current activity, namely, harassing Kiyota Nobunaga. With the latter's full consent, of course.   
  
What's a pissed-off, nearly-drunk man to do, except to roll his eyes heavenward and snort? Now, where was he? Oh... the plot.   
  
Maybe he could feed her to one of Miyagi's giant squids?   
  
Nah. Maybe he could just lock her in a karaoke room with two drunken monkeys who went by the name of Sakuragi Hanamichi and Kiyota Nobunaga. Or better yet-  
  
"Kaede-honey, are you alright, dear? You seem upset."   
  
Understatement of the century.   
  
"Leave him alone, neechan. He's busy plotting ways to kill Yohko." "  
  
Ah. So Yohko's her name.   
  
Die, bitch, die! Now!   
  
Red.   
  
Blood.   
  
Oh, sweet visions of red! Wonderful color! Red is the color of roses! Red is the color of blood! Red is the color of his vision!   
  
And red is the color of that yummy wine his cousin kept on giving to him. He wanted another one, please.   
  
Thanks, dork.  
  
'I swear to all that's nice and cheesy, you are so gonna die in your sleep tonight, bitch,' Rukawa thought. He quickly snatched another cocktail drink from the passing waiter and imbibed it all in one gulp. He glared at the surprised waiter and raised his glass.   
  
"Get me something stronger, dammit. And make it quick."   
  
Poor man loved his life dearly to do anything else but that. He arrived a few moments later, bringing with him the hotel's strongest liquor all for the nearly-obsessed Rukawa Kaede.   
  
Rukawa 'hn'ed in satisfaction and tried to focus his vision on his prey. Oh, but his head's starting to pound.   
  
Fujima snickered from where he was sitting, across Rukawa, actually, and pretended to take a sip from the wine to hide his grin. He's having fun, alright. It's not very often he gets to see a jealous Kaede. Why, the poor meat loaf's beyond recognition now, and from the looks of it, Rukawa's attentions are now diverted to an innocent grilled pork. He snickered once again and turned his gaze towards Sendoh, who was doing a very good job imitating a dancing vegetable, with a very seductive woman draped all over him, in the middle of the dance floor.   
  
Pouty and sullen and powerless.   
  
Heartbroken too. Fujima grinned. Too bad he couldn't hear Rukawa's thoughts. The man's just too good at keeping up an expressionless face, drunk or otherwise. It's just well enough that Maki and his friends, save for Kiyota, aren't at this table. Otherwise, there'd be a riot.  
  
"I think Kaede-niichan's drunk," Shinri suddenly declared.   
  
"No, he isn't," Kirei protested. "He's upset."   
  
"Upset, my ass. He's rip-roaring drunk, I tell you," Megumi snapped.   
  
"Well, he has a reason to be drunk," Ayako pointed out. "His ex's being seduced in the middle of the dance floor, ya know. How else would Kaede react?"   
  
"Maybe it would be wise if we confiscate his drinks?" Miku suggested. "It's not very nice to get drunk."   
  
"Leave him be, sis," Megumi said. "He's the one who's gonna suffer, anyway."   
  
"But it's really not good for him to get drunk," Kogure suddenly pitched in. "He's got a game tomorrow, if I'm not mistaken."  
  
"He's doing that because he can't express his feelings, Min-kun," Jin said. "He always represses his true emotions, you know."   
  
Megumi laughed. "True emotions, my foot, Soi! He's jealous, he's drunk, and he's so stupid, we ought to lock him up in Ryota's lab with squids so he could contemplate on his utter idiocy! Damn, he should be confronting Sendoh now and tell them that they're meant to be so they should stop throwing lovey-dovey glances at each other and just screw!"   
  
"Really. You're such a hidden romantic."   
  
"Shut up, Hana. You have a better idea?"   
  
"Heeeello!" a whiney voice cut in. "I'm here!"   
  
"Oh great. He's drunk already. This is your fault, Hanamichi."   
  
"Oh yeah, well you're the one who told me to spike the drinks, Megumi-neechan! And I didn't see you objecting when he asked for stronger drinks!"   
  
"Oh boy. This is a problem. Maybe Rukawa couldn't hold his emotions now?" Jin speculated. "I mean, he only gets himself drunk when he's really troubled."   
  
"For the love of Kami, quit psychoanalyzing me, you heathens!"   
  
"I think Kaede-niichan's drunk!" Shinri announced yet again.  
  
"Really, hon, and where were you these past thirty minutes?" Megumi asked, face blank.   
  
"I'm not drunk!" Rukawa declared in all his glorious fury. "I tell you, I'm perfectly O-K!" He nodded to himself, as if to confirm his declaration and downed another shot. He sighed and dropped his chin on his hand and gave all his friends a speculating look.   
  
"Why are you frowning?" Rukawa asked. "It's a party. You guys should be happy."   
  
"Happy," Kiyota echoed.   
  
"Yes, happy!" Rukawa repeated. What is going on with all these people? "Aren't we supposed to be happy during parties? Look at me. I'm happy!"  
  
"But aren't you just mad earlier, Kaede?" Kogure asked placatingly, as if talking to a twit.   
  
"Why would I be mad?"   
  
"Because your ex-boyfriend's being harassed by a big-boobed babe," Sakuragi pointed out. "And because you thought we were psychoanalyzing you."   
  
"Hmmm... you're doing that because you care for me," Rukawa said thoughtfully. "And about the first matter, maybe I should do something about it."   
  
"Care for you," Kiyota repeated, face getting blanker and blanker.   
  
"Of course you people care for me!" Rukawa said indignantly, surprised that Kiyota doesn't seem to believe him. "You're my friends!"   
  
Fujima grinned. This night just gets better and better. "Yes, Kaede, we care for you. Now, how do you feel about Sendoh and that woman together?"   
  
Rukawa suddenly frowned and tried to search for Sendoh in the dance floor. It was true... he was being harassed by a big-boobed babe. "I feel sad."   
  
"Sad," Kiyota quipped. Poor man's disconcerted at having seen a drunk Rukawa for the first time.   
  
Sakuragi, Megumi and Miyagi bit their lips to keep themselves from laughing. Really. It was just too much.   
  
"Why do you feel sad, Kaede?" Jin asked, hiding his smile.   
  
"I don't want to say," Kaede said with a pout. "But I feel angry, too!"   
  
"Angry."   
  
"Yes, Kiyota-kun! I'm angry!" Rukawa announced. "And yes! I should do something about it!"   
  
"Well, then, honey," Kirei drawled, "go ahead."   
  
"I'm going to avenge my broken heart," Rukawa declared with conviction as he stood up. His blue eyes were flamed with determination as he stomped off to give Sendoh and the woman a piece of his mind.   
  
Sakuragi couldn't take it anymore.   
  
He laughed. Hysterically, to boot.   
  
"Man! It's been years since I last saw him drunk like that! Now let's get ready for the showdown!"   
  
"I told you Kaede-niichan's drunk!" Shinri shouted. "No one's listening to me! I noticed right from the moment he started abusing the meat loaf! I tried telling you, but did anybody listen to me? Noooooo, you all haaaaaaaaaaad to- aaack!"   
  
"I swear, kiddo, if I didn't know you better, I'd have sworn, you're drunk yourself," Megumi muttered as she covered Shinri's perpetually loud mouth with her hand. "Shut up and watch the show, stupid. It'll be the greatest showdown ever."   
  
Nothing could match Megumi's evil smirk as she watched Rukawa stomp over to Sendoh.   
  
Her brother's going to 'avenge his broken heart'.   
  
And avenge his broken heart he will...   
  
Let the show begin!  
  
--------------  
tsu.zu.ku  
--------------  
  
Postnotes:   
  
Because I could delay no further...  
  
A cliffhanger for you!  
  
Bwahahahahaha-aaaaaaaaaaaack!   
  
angry mob chases aki with deadly weapons   
  
Really, everyone... thank you.   
  
aki midori  
crucifixum after seven the last waltz  
the last waltz is playing... may i have this dance?

Reposted: 14 July 04  
Aaargh! I didn't know removes the asterisks! I'll change it to lines... so you'll know the change of scenes... thanks for the reviews, you people!


	15. 14 And the Walls Collapsed

Celibacy by none other than.  
aki midori 

You want disclaimers? Go look at the fourteen previous chapters (including prologue).

You want warnings? You'll get no more. You've read the previous chapters, no?

You want blahs?

You'll get blahs.

Author's Unrelenting Blahs:

Well. It's been long, hasn't it? Thanks again to the people who either reviewed here or mailed me personally. To be honest... (I haven't written this before, right?) when I first started writing Celibacy, I never thought that so many people would read and like. I never really imagined that it would reach so many people, and that you guys would go as far as to kick my ass personally just so you could get the next chapter. I never imagined all these.

But it happened.

It's magic, as far as I'm concerned.

Not that I'm complaining. I mean, hell. Even now, new people are popping up in the reviews section, telling me to, 'Update, please!' I wanted so much to do that for you, and for me too, but well... you know all that shit about being too busy and stuff, right? When I'm not busy, well, I wanted so much to write Celibacy, but man... sometimes, you can't write when you can't. But anyway, it's here again...

and this is dedicated to all of us.

Special Thank you's:

To Archangel-chan, for all the countless beautiful fics she has dedicated to me.

To Kim, for the late-night silly conversations and for being a great friend.

To Chache, for trusting me.

To Cheeky Jie, for being a great big sis.

-------------------------  
Celibacy Chapter Fourteen: And the Walls Collapsed

One minute, he was being manhandled by some... boobs that grew a body, and the next, he was sprawled on the floor, with a bruise smarting on his pretty cheek.

Man, Rukawa could sure pack a punch! Really, now. A man could only take so much pain for one night.

"What did I do?!" An uncharacteristic whine accompanied Sendoh's bewildered remark. He was an undignified heap on the floor, yes, but at the same time, his heart was clapping with glee. Rukawa. Was. Talking. To. Him. Right now. And he's right in front of him.

Whoopdeedoo.

"You bad, bad man!" Rukawa admonished, his blue eyes glinting as he tried to bore holes into Sendoh's seemingly confused head.

Bad, bad-

WHAT?!

"Kaede? Is there something wrong with you?" Sendoh asked, uncertain. He slowly stood up and came face to face with an unusually red-faced Rukawa.

Sendoh had a stinkin' feeling that something's wrong. Very wrong.

"Yeah, something's wrong with me!" Rukawa declared. "I turn my back on you for a few seconds, and this is what I see? What the hell are you thinkin', Sendoh Akira? Think you can go ga-ga over a booby woman with me around?" He didn't give Sendoh a chance to defend himself, for he turned his glorious fury on the woman in question. "You. Who the hell do you think you are, you slut?"

"I'm his fiancee," booby woman drawled easily as she pressed herself even more against Sendoh. She was determined to unite their bodies via constant manhandling and, er, rubbing.

"Fiancee," Rukawa echoed with the blankest of expressions. "Fiancee."

"Yes, darling. Fiancee."

Rukawa's eyes glinted as he grabbed Sendoh by the arm and pulled the man next to him. "Back off, lady. This is my turf."

"I'm afraid I can't, honey," Booby Woman said. "We're in love here."

Now, Rukawa Kaede is a very, very nice person, despite being quiet and unsociable. He doesn't like hurting anybody, save for his idiot cousin Sakuragi, and as much as it doesn't show, he's actually Pro-World Peace.

He's a very, very nice person.

But somebody's manhandling his man, and Rukawa Kaede doesn't like that.

He's a very, very nice person.

But he's very, very pissed, and he's very, very drunk.

What's a man to do?

"Die."

It took all of Rukawa's friends to keep him from strangling the clutchy woman. Rukawa's eyes screamed bloody murder as he tried- unsuccessfully- to get his hands on the woman. One hit. Just one hit, that's all he's asking for. Oh, how her smug smirk gets on his nerves! That woman's gonna be dead and mangled by the time he's done with her! The nerve of that woman, trying to snag /his/ Sendoh! That's not possible! Sendoh's /his/ and /his/ alone, and no Booby Woman's gonna take him away from him!

"That's enough, Kaede," Megumi said firmly as she easily protected Booby Woman from Kaede's futile blows. She steered her friend away from her murderous, drunk brother and smiled. "Thanks, Yohko. You sure got him."

Yohko smiled and passed an arm around Megumi. "No problem, 'Gumi-chan," she replied. "For a while, though, I thought I was gonna die back there," she said, shuddering involuntarily. "Your brother's really intense."

"'Bout time he got intense, if you asked me," Megumi muttered. "He's an ass, is what he is. Should have known it would take an extremely clingy woman to knock him into his senses."

"Oh, but he's cute, anyway!" Yohko laughed. She threw a cautious glance towards the commotion- Rukawa was a tad moment closer to biting poor Sendoh's head off, while all their friends stand by, should any more violence occured- and smirked. "I did my part, darling. Now where's my reward."

"Your reward's right here with me," Kirei drawled from behind Yohko. "Here's your Gold Card, darling. You're entitled to great discounts, plus, an exclusive Kitty-Cat lingerie set, custom-made just for you."

"Thank you ever so much," Yohko said. "Now, if you girls would excuse me? I think I'm better off out of here. Kae-chan's still throwing me dirty looks, and I would really like to try out that Kitty-Cat set some time in my life. Tonight, if possibe."

"Oh?" Kirei smirked. "Well, you better get going, then. Thanks for all your help."

"Anytime," Yohko said, heading off. "Bye, darlings! Do tell me whatever happened to Kae-chan, alright?"

"Sure," Megumi said as she waved one final good-bye. She turned to Kirei with an impatient frown and pointed towards her miserably drunk brother. "What do we do with that shit-head? He's rip-roaring drunk, and I think it's about time Sendoh gets his paws on Kaede, and fuck him into oblivion!"

"Now, now, Megumi-chan, calm down, darling," Kirei said with a placating smile as she steered her pissed sister towards the commotion.

"Calm down, darling," Megumi mocked beneath her breath. She arrived at the riot just in time to hold Rukawa down firmly as he tried to punch Sendoh again. Stupid friends aren't doing anything to help. "Laugh your asses off, why don't you?" Stupid friends just laughed. Ch'.

"Let me go, oneechan!" Rukawa screamed in fury. Totally unusual for him, since he was well-known for his quiet, subliminal fury. But oh well. He's drunk, anyway, so he might as well use that excuse once he got sober. "He's a goddamned bastard, and I want to hit him!"

Yeah. He /did/ say that he was going to avenge his broken heart.

"Why would you want to hit me?!" Sendoh wailed out as he tried to protect himself from Rukawa's onslaught. "I didn't do anything wrong, Kaede!"

"Oh yeah? And what do you have to say about that woman?!" Rukawa demanded. Oh, joy! He was finally able to escape the clutches of his friends and sisters, and was finally able to take a swing at the flustered Sendoh, who, in turn, was totally sober, so he was able to dodge the attack.

"I don't know him, Kaede!" Sendoh stood his ground and glared Rukawa down. He's innocent, dammit, and he's not about to let the man he loves think the worst of him! He has his pride, dammit, and he was damned proud that he has been faithful to Rukawa all along! That... and the fact that he was able to live by his new creed. Celibacy!

Oh, he was a good, good man.

He was good, good, faithful man.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Rukawa slurred, swaying a little. "I'm not the one who was making out with a damned booby babe! And would you stop moving about, you reprobate! You're making my head spin! Stay right where you are!"

"I'm not moving, Kaede," Sendoh softly said, reaching out for the drunk man. "I'm staying right where I am. Right where you'd want me."

"Oh, do get your hands off me!" Rukawa shouted. He swayed again and tried to focus more on the argument at hand. Damn, but everything's spinning already! Everything must stay still, dammit! He's trying to make a point, here! He's trying to...

What was he trying to do, again?

He shook his head and glared at Sendoh again. Now, why the hell are there two Sendoh's? "Since when did you have a twin?!" And why are Sendoh's arms around him? Is that the twin Sendoh, or the original Sendoh?

"I don't have a twin," Sendoh said, frowning at Rukawa. "You're drunk."

"Yes, he is," Kirei drawled. "Now, would you like to take him home for the night? Take care of him, perhaps?"

"Uh, sure?" Sendoh replied, a little uncertain. Yes, he would like to have Rukawa with him, but the man's drunk!

"That's good. Now, go," Kirei said. "And I don't want to see you both until my Kaede gets devirginized by you. And I mean it, Sendoh." It was a stern command.

Sendoh blanched. The others gave out hoots and catcalls. Shinri squealed in delight, Miku smiled, Ayako smirked, and Megumi laughed.

"What are you talking about?" Rukawa demanded. "Who's gonna get devirginized? Is there such a word?"

"You're gonna get devirginized," Kirei replied, her eyes promising a painful future should Rukawa disobey. "I don't want to see you 'undevirginized', so even if it takes you forty-five years to finally have sex, then we'll wait 'till then before you can finally go home." Kirei turned her attention to a perpetually-flustered Sendoh and narrowed her eyes at the man. "You take him home, and you give him back devirginized, you hear?"

Sendoh shook his head to clear the shock away and smiled, albeit too forced. "Look, I'm very happy to, uh... adhere to your wishes, 'neechan." He gulped and threw a look at an equally dangerous-looking Rukawa Kaede. "But if there's any 'devirginizing' that has to be done, I would at least want my partner to be sober. Soooooo... I think there might be a delay."

"I don't care," Kirei snapped.

"'Neechan-"

"Hello!" Rukawa called out. "I'm here! You guys have a habit of ignoring me, don't you!" He glared at everybody present, including the crowd of people who has gathered to watch the commotion. Such a scene, really. It was as if they were shooting an international movie. Rukawa 'hmp'ed and finally settled his glare onto Sendoh. "Devirginize yourself, jackass."

"I believe that's not necessary," Maki supplied, trying to be helpful.

"Yes," Kiyota chirped in, a tad too happily. "That's already taken care of, way back when he's- OW! That fuckin' hurt, Hiroaki!"

"Serves you right, doofus," Koshino muttered.

"You're ignoring me again!" Rukawa complained, waving his hands in the air.

"You're drunk, Kaede," Sendoh said, tightening his hold on Rukawa. Oh, how he wanted to do this for so long.

"Like, duh, stupid," Rukawa drawled, /still/ trying to get his vision to focus. "I'm drunk, and it's your fault!"

"Why is it my fault, Kaede?"

"Because!"

"Because, what?" Sendoh couldn't take his eyes off his Rukawa. The man was as red as a ripe tomato, and he was so damn close, he could almost kiss him.

"Because you and that... that humpy woman are practically making out in front of me!" Rukawa declared.

"And what is that to you, Kaede?" Sendoh asked, his intense boring holes into Rukawa's flustered being. "Why do you care?"

"Idiot!" Rukawa admonished the man. "Why would I /not/ care? Ask my friends, they know! They know I'm upset, but you don't, so you let that bad woman press her whole self to you!"

Sendoh looked up to the little circle that has gathered around them only to find out their smirks and suppressed laughter. "Ask them, Sen-doh." The man in his arms tried to stand still and glared at the group. "Why do I care?"

"I don't know, Kaede," Kogure's soft voice rose above the amused silence.

"You tell us," Sakuragi said.

"I care, dammit! Why does everybody think I don't care? I can care, too! Ask Megumi! Ask her about the meat loaf! I killed the meat loaf!" Rukawa declared. Oh, no! He killed a meat loaf! Poor meat loaf. Rukawa felt bad about the poor, poor meat loa. Oh... wait. He's a meat loaf murderer! No! He's a nice, nice person, and he didn't mean to hurt the meat loaf! "I didn't mean to hurt the meat loaf! I swear! But Sen-doh made me hurt the meat loaf! Megumi-neechan tried to stop me, but-"

"Hush, Kaede," Miku interrupted softly. "No one would get mad at you for hurting the meat loaf."

The wild look in Rukawa's eyes disappeared and was replaced by raw sadness. "But you would get mad at me for hurting Akira, wouldn't you?"

"No, Kaede," Jin replied softly. "We wouldn't be mad at you. But we would be very, very sad."

"Why?" Rukawa asked. "Why would you be sad?"

"We would be sad because Sendoh's our friend, and we don't want him hurt," Maki supplied.

"And we would be sad, because we know that you hurt, when Sendoh gets hurt," Kogure said. "And we don't want you to get hurt."

"I'm hurt, though," Rukawa couldn't look everyone in the eye now. He had the feeling that something's wrong; that he shouldn't be doing this, that he shouldn't be saying this, but he couldn't help but do so, anyway. It was as if all his restrains were washed away by the alcohol.

Rukawa blinked. And blinked again.

What alcohol?! He didn't order any alcohol! Who spiked the drinks? HANA!

He wildly directed his gaze to his evil cousin, but the latter was busy staring him down. Why was the aho looking at him like that! He was the one who spiked the drinks! He was the perpetrator of this mad scheme! The root of all evil! The bane of his existence! The-

"Why are you hurt, Kaede?" Sakuragi suddenly asked.

Huh?

He was hurt? "I'm hurt?"

"You just said you are," Mitsui said from his back. He tried to twist around to see Mitsui, but oh, how his head ached!

He's hurt? Wait... he was, wasn't he? He's... sad. Why? "I'm an ass."

"We're aware," Sakuragi abruptly said, which earned him a hard whack upside the head, courtesy of Rukawa Megumi. He glared at his cousin and backed down when he saw the dangerous glint in her eyes.

"I'm an ass," Rukawa repeated softly, bowing his head. He tried to move out of Sendoh grasp, but the older man was too strong. And too sober, to boot. "Let me go, Sendoh. I'm an ass, and you shouldn't help me. I don't deserve it. I'm an ass, because I've hurt you again, and again, and again. Go away. I don't deserve you."

Sendoh's heart ached. Yes, he wanted to talk to Rukawa, but not like this. Not with Rukawa drunk as he was at the moment. The alcohol was forcing Rukawa to face what he didn't want to face, and to feel what he didn't want to feel. The alcohol was making Rukawa say what he didn't want to say. Sendoh knew how proud Rukawa was, and he knew that Rukawa would regret it come next morning. As much as he wanted to know what Rukawa's true feelings are, he sure as hell wanted the man sober when he was doing so.

The alcohol was making Rukawa vulnerable. Rukawa doesn't want to be vulnerable, and would hate himself for being so. Sendoh knew that much, and he doesn't want Rukawa to hate himself any more than he did, already.

"Stop it Rukawa," Sendoh said. He wanted Rukawa to stop, immediately. He didn't want Rukawa to hurt anymore.

"No, let him," Kirei said, dead serious. "It's about time, Akira. He's repressed himself too much. Let him talk."

"But he's drunk!" Sendoh protested. "He's going to regret this tomorrow! He'll hate himself for being vulnerable like this! He has to stop!"

"What would you do, then?" Megumi demanded. Sendoh glared at her and she glared back.

"Damn," Sendoh muttered, frustrated that he couldn't do anything to remedy the situation. Rukawa was now muttering a long list of reasons as to why he was an ass.

"Sendoh," Ayako said, coming up to him to stroke her flustered brother's jet-black hair. "He needs this. Just let him talk. It's sweet that you care for Kaede that much, but trust me. He needs this. He may not like it when he regains his sanity, but heaven knows he needed to get those damned things off his chest. If it would take an alcohol to force him to do that, then by god, I'll gladly shove all sorts of alchohol down his throat."

"Aya-neechan," Sendoh whispered.

"And I also bully Shinri a lot," Rukawa said with conviction. "One time, I pushed Miku-neechan away, when she was trying to comfort me that time when the team lost. She was very, very sad. I'm an ass. And I also snap at my friends a lot, even though they don't do anything wrong. Yes. I'm an ass. Then there was a time when I stole Megumi-neechan's favorite bunny and hid it out in the backyard, and she cried! Megumi-neechan never cries, but I made her cry because I stole her favorite toy. Papa gave that to her before he left and never came back, and that toy was her favorite, but I stole it anyway, because she was such a bully and she pisses me off all the time, but I didn't have to steal that toy because it was special, and it made Megumi-neechan cry. I'm sorry, Megumi-neechan. You can punch me now because-"

"Shut up, Kaede," Megumi snapped. "I forgive you. You can move on to the next in the list."

"But you cried!" Rukawa protested. "You never cry! And I don't want to see you cry, because you're strong! You're the strongest person I know, but you cried, and you were nineteen then! I was seventeen, and I should have known better, but-"

"I said shut up, man." Megumi snatched Rukawa away from Sendoh and gave her flustered brother a hug. "Let it go, already. Let it all go."

"I'm an ass, neechan," Rukawa said, his voice muffled on Megumi's shoulder. Megumi allowed her brother to stay in her embrace for a while. It's been so long since she last held her idiot brother. It felt so good. How she missed this.

Then she felt it.

Fuck.

Her blouse was wet where Rukawa's face was buried.

Fuck.

Fuck.

"And I hurt Sendoh," Rukawa whispered, his breath on her neck slightly tickling her. "I hurt Sendoh, neechan, and he's the only person I've fallen in love with."

Fuck!

Silence.

"I didn't want to hurt him, but I was scared, Megumi-neechan," Rukawa buried himself more into his sister's safe embrace. "I was scared of falling in love. It made me vulnerable. It was scary. When I realized I love him, there was this huge flood of emotions that swirled all over me, and it scared me so much."

Fuck.

"So much to lose, neechan. So much to lose," Rukawa whispered brokenly.

"What's there to lose? It's not as if you've allowed yourself to gain," Megumi whispered back. "And if ever you did allow yourself to have that one thing you wanted, loss wouldn't really matter anymore. You wouldn't have the time be afraid, because you'll be busy being happy. You'll be busy making every moment count, that when it comes to the time that you have to let go, you wouldn't have any regrets, because you lived for every moment. Don't be scared, idiot. Don't be."

"Oneechan," Rukawa called out softly. "I love him, oneechan."

"I know." Megumi felt Rukawa smile against her neck when she suddenly felt him get heavier. KO. Knocked out. Perfect. Man finally confessed his feelings, and escapes to lala-land not a split-second after he did so. Stupid Kaede. She smiled softle and raised her glistening eyes Sendoh's equally-glistening ones and smiled. "You heard the man. Now do something about this dork. I know I'm tall and everything, but he's very heavy. And I don't like this mushy shit."

Rukawa loves him.

Rukawa. Loves. Him.

Rukawa. Kaede. Fucking. Loves. Him. Sendoh. Akira.

"Oh my god," Sendoh breathed out, feet unable to move away from the spot where he was standing. "Oh my god."

"Akira." Maki crossed the small distance between him and his friend and gathered the shocked man into a hug. Akira absently returned it, all the while staring at Rukawa's unconscious form.

"Oh my god."

"Akira, you ok?" Maki asked, letting go of his friend's stiff form and going back to Fujima.

"You heard that, Shin?" Sendoh asked, his eyes never leaving Rukawa. "You heard?"

"I did, Akira," Maki replied.

"We all did," Koshino said, patting Sendoh on the back.

"Oh my god." Sendoh's voice was shivering, and his feet were heavy as he tried to move one after the other, towards the man who claimed his heart, not so long ago.

"Yes, I know, this is a pivotal, touching moment, but would someone please get this buffoon off me?!" Megumi demanded. "Goddamn, but he's heavy!"

"Hidoi, neechan! You're ruining the moment!" Shinri complained, though tears were falling down her own pretty cheeks.

Sendoh snapped out of his daze and quickly gathered his prize in his arms. His eyes glistened even more, but he held his tears at bay. This is not the time to release tears. It is the time to rejoice.

Sendoh heared Beethoven's 'Ode to Joy' playing on his mind.

This beautiful man on his arms- this man with the most beautiful jet-black hair, with tear-streaked face and lush strawberry lips- loves him. Oh his god, indeed.

"Now, now... there's no need for tears, my darlings," Kirei announced, her eyes sparkling with happiness. "Akira, you heard him. He loves you, now don't cry anymore, ok, darling?" she said, placing her hand on Sendoh's cheek.

"I'm not crying, 'neechan," Sendoh whispered.

"Liar," Kirei admonished softly, wiping the stray tear that managed to escape from Sendoh's control. "Now, darling. You two leave early, ok? You need to rest. The night's been taxing to both of you, so you better head off."

"Yes," Sendoh managed to croak out. He softly kissed Rukawa's cheek and raised his eyes to look at all his friends. "You guys. Thanks."

"Anything for our friends," Fujima said, his smile a bright ray of sunlight in the dimly-lit room.

"Stay happy, alright?" Jin said.

"Yes, please do," Kogure added.

Sendoh nodded and smiled at each and every one of his friends and sisters before finally heading off towards the door. The mesmerized crowd parted in half- Sendoh didn't notice them gathering, and what do the idiots take them for, anyway, stars in a cheesy romantic comedy flick?- and watched him and his love as he walked. A voice stopped him as he reached the door.

"Akira-love."

"Yes, Kirei-neechan?" Sendoh asked, turning once more to see the smirk on his friend's evil faces.

"I meant what I said. I don't want him undevirginized when he gets home."

Well, whaddaya know. For the first time ever, Sendoh Akira blushed.

Really blushed.

From the roots of his hair to the tips of his toes.

Un-fucking-believable.

It was gone as soon as it came, though, and it was replaced by a confident Sendoh Akira-branded smirk.

"I'll take care of that."

tsu.zu.ku --------------

chapter finished - 2 January 2004; 01:21 am -

Long Post Notes and you don't have to read if you don't want to:

Well! That didn't turn out the way I expected it! I hope you guys found it to your liking. I mean, I was aiming for a humorous-drunk chapter, but this came out, instead. Less humour, more feelings. I mean... it has to come, one way or another, and what with the flow of conversation, a teary scene was inevitable.

Now, Rukawa's terribly OOC here, but I made it clear that he was quite drunk. It /is/ possible to be like that. Trust me. I must tell you that it's one hundred percent possible to be so out of character when you get drunk. I was rip-roaring drunk on the night of the 30th of January. It was my first time to get so horribly drunk. I had two shots of tequilla, and countless shots of vodka, and I remember everything vaguely. First, I was just tipsy... crazier than usual, louder than usual, and wackier than usual. But later on, I found myself shouting in fury, crying over little matters, then laughing my ass off, then everything stops, only to start all over again.

I'm a horrible drunk.

Ehm. So anyway... that was probably what triggered me to write this chapter. That and the fact that I was trying to finish this in time for Rukawa's birthday, but my mama dragged me off my ass, and hauled me into a movie house, and I ended up watching a drama-comedy about this really loud woman and her gay best friend. So yeah... I'm an hour and twenty one minutes late, but hell...

Happy Birthday, Rukawa Kaede!

And thank you every one for your continuous support for this fan fiction.

aki midori senrusendotnet

PS...

Sorry for the cliffhanger. I'll be tying the loose ends, so we could all say good-bye to this series, ok?

Damn. The thought of saying good-bye to this madness... Ah, it pains me!!!


	16. 15A The Morning After

**Celibacy **

by the Abomination that is Me... 

**Author's Blah:**

Happy SenRu Day, minna-chan! As a gift, I present to you a new fic, and a long-awaited update for Celibacy.

Thanks guys. You never stopped believing in this magic.

**DisClAImeRS:** Not mine. SOrry I can't come up with a witty one. ;;;

Enjoy!

Gods, I've missed this. I've missed you all!

* * *

** Celibacy Chapter Fifteen Part A: The Morning After**

Now, we all know that six o'clock in morning is an ungodly hour.

You shouldn't spend your six o'clocks awake.

You shouldn't spend your six o'clocks pacing around your room, and when your carpet gets ragged and thin, you shouldn't be going over to the other rooms to deliver the same treatment to the other carpets, and when there aren't anymore carpets to wear out, you _/still/_ shouldn't be wasting precious sleeping time by going over to the bathroom to fucking _/contemplate/_ in front of the mirror.

Or whatever that is that Sendoh Akira was doing on six o'clock in the morning.

He was, at the moment, scowling at himself.

"'I'll take care of that', you said," Sendoh mimicked with an exaggerated distortion of his face. "Take care of what, idiot?"

"His virginity, dumbass," his reflection shot back at him.

"What the hell am I supposed to do with his virginity?"

"Take it, fool."

"And how am I supposed to do that?!"

"Sex, duh."

"I'm not supposed to have sex!"

"Why the hell not!"

"Because I'm practicing celibacy!"

"Well, shit."

"And I'm not supposed to be arguing with my own reflection, too."

"Yes, you shouldn't."

Sendoh gave his reflection one last glare before sighing in defeat. Boy, oh, boy, what a night it has been. It was as if everything happened in a blur -- from the soft mounds pressing into him almost all evening, to the painful punch in his face delivered by his drunken love, the near-brawl that followed it, down to the drunken emotional outpour of the same, uh, drunken man.

He could still feel it, his discomfort upon having boobs shoved upon his person; his sorrow as he stole glances at his seemingly uncaring ex; his pain as he nursed the smarting bruise on his cheek; his surprise and heartache as he saw the collected man break down right in front of him; his indignation as he tried to prevent same man from regretting everything the morning after...

and finally...

the immense joy he felt, when Rukawa Kaede, the only man he ever loved in his life, revealed to his militant sister that he loved him, Sendoh Akira.

Sendoh's heart ached at the memory. How silly he must have looked last night, carrying a KO'ed man and silently crying at the same time. Everything happened in a blur, but he could not, would not forget that immense emotion in his chest as he stared at the happy faces of his friends, and finally, at the peaceful sleeping face of the man he loves.

True, there is a thin line between immense joy and powerful sorrow, for that night, he was so goddamn happy, it hurt. There is always something about feeling this great joy, that a person can't help but cry at the intensity of it. Sendoh could still feel his heart expanding, as if it could embrace the entirety of the whole universe. As if he could love Rukawa with all of his being, and more.

The night before would probably be the best night of Sendoh's life.

How beautiful Rukawa looked, as the soft glow of the waning moon caressed his sleeping face. A cool breeze made its way through Sendoh's open window and kissed the soft raven strands of Rukawa's tousled hair, making it dance softly, if only for a little while. Shiny lips were slightly parted, once in a while murmuring words Sendoh could not understand.

How beautiful Rukawa looked -- peaceful, unpreturbed, even as Sendoh lay quietly beside him, watching him in content.

It was only after a few hours, just as the sun was peeking from its hiding place, that Sendoh realized that tears never ceased to fall from his eyes as he watched Rukawa sleep.

God, how he loved the man.

Surprise at his unusual outburst of emotion, he began pacing in his room, at six o'clock in the morning. He paced, and he paced, restless and a bit bothered by his tears. He doesn't usually cry, but God, he loved the man so much. So he paced around the room again, to calm the wild beating of his ecstatic heart.

The wild beating of his ecstatic heart refused to be fazed by his attempt to diminish the carpet's worth, and instead forced poor and weary Sendoh Akira to remember the night's events, which led to him to a particular portion of their conversation.

'Devirginize Rukawa,' Kirei had ordered.

'I'll take care of it,' he smugly replied.

The gravity of his situation dawned upon him then, causing him to pace around the room with renewed vigor, and when he realized that he abused his carpet too much, he moved onto the next room to deliver the same treatment to the other carpets, then the next, then the next, and when there weren't any more carpets to wear out, he ran to the bathroom to freakin' contemplate.

So, yes, he was contemplating.

A soft groan floated through the open door of Sendoh's bathroom, indicating that his guest is showing signs of his rather unpleasant come-back to the conscious world.

"Oh my God," Sendoh gushed, breathe stuck in his throat. "How am I supposed to face him?"

Another groan, followed by an unintelligible string of what could have been considered as curses and mindless mutters reached Sendoh, and he knew then that he couldn't avoid the confrontation anymore.

Sendoh studied himself in the mirror again, before taking a deep breath. Rukawa loves him. Everything else would fall into its place, in time. He had nothing else to worry about really. He's such a fool. Sparing a glance at his anxious reflection for the last time, he gathered his wits and strolled out of the bathroom to face a hopefully un-irate Rukawa.

---

"Stupid fucking... of all the... un-fucking believable... what the hell happened... who-"

Rukawa is /not/ a morning person. Sendoh was wise enough to take note of that as he watched the beautiful man spew out curse after intelligible curse, mutter after irritated mutter. Damn, but Rukawa would put burly construction men to shame, what with that more-than-colorful stream of words coming out of his- ehm- beautiful mouth! Sendoh didn't know whether or not this was the right time to have a heart-to-heart with the man.

When Sendoh cleared his throat softly, Rukawa's head snapped up so hard, he thought he could hear joints cracking. His eyes were wide open, like a deer caught in the headlights, and his mouth was slightly agape from what seemed like shock.

"Good morning," Sendoh greeted with a smile. His own eyes widened in shock when the man in question suddenly dove beneath the sheets.

"Rukawa-kun? Kaede? What-"

"Go away, Sendoh."

"But-"

"Away."

"Rukawa-kun," Sendoh urged, trying to grab Rukawa's flailing hand beneath the covers. "We have to Talk."

Rukawa winced upon hearing the capital 'T' on Sendoh's 'Talk'. He really, really didn't want to Talk today, not especially after his major blunder the night before. It was his cousin's fault, and Rukawa swore the by the time the sun set today, Sakuragi's blood will be spilled. Agonizingly. He will relish every scream, every unmanly shriek, every-

"Rukawa-kun, please?"

No, Rukawa would not respond to that pleading voice, no matter how much he wanted to! "No Rukawa here. Go away."

"Rukawa-kun, please stop being an idiot."

"I am not being an idiot, Sendoh. Shut the fuck up."

"But we have to talk," Sendoh said, his tone nothing short of begging. How he wished those blue eyes would finally have the courage to look at him once more. Sendoh stifled an exasperated sigh. Maybe this wasn't such a good time to talk to Rukawa. Now was not the perfect time to settle things up, especially when the man in question was having too much fun copulating with his sheets.

When no response came forth from beneath the tangled sheets, Sendoh, head drooped in defeat, blew out a forlorn sigh. "I'm sorry for disturbing you, Rukawa-kun. I'll be in the kitchen if you need me."

Rukawa's eyes snapped open as he heard Sendoh's desolate tone. He had heard the man laugh in pure delight. He heard the man grunt in annoyance. He heard the man whine like a petulant brat. He heard the voice of a broken heart. The whisper of a mourning lover. But never has he heard the man sounding utterly defeated.

He sounded as if he was going to let go.

No!

Rukawa swiped at his eyes in a futile attempt to stop the tears that has gathered in frustration. There was only one person in this world who was willing to see past the cold front of a man and see instead an awkward, socially-inept boy who never knew how to reach out, and damn if he pushed him away this time around!

Sendoh was about to stand up from his bed when a pale white hand reached out from beneath the sheets and held his captive in a firm grip.

"Stay, Sendoh," the lump in his bed murmured, and if every lump was as handsome as the one occupying his personal space right now, Sendoh was sure to break his vow of Celibacy.

But! Now is not the time to think of ecchi thoughts.

It's but the time for a penetrating (Down, boy!) man-to-man talk (I said DOWN!).

Mustering up enough courage to talk, Rukawa slowly sat up from his rather comfortble nest and met the eyes of the man beside him. By god, Sendoh's soft smile was enough to calm the riot in his nerves, but Rukawa could feel the slight tremble in the older man's steady grip.

There are no words. At the moment, neither was capable of destroying what fragile thread that binds them together in that moment. Rukawa could only meet Sendoh's ocean blues with his own midnight ones, cursing himself for robbing those blues of its sparkle, and that beautiful mouth of its smile.

How much pain has he caused? How many nights did this man lie awake, thinking of him, loving him only in his dreams? Rukawa couldn't fathom, really, how this man could stand to love him despite his incapacity to return the older man's feelings.

Were the basins of his eyes not enough to hold an entire ocean? Did tears fall from those beautiful depths? Was he the cause of the loss of luster in those eyes that once rivalled the spark of the sun? Rukawa could only watch as tears fell anew, coursing through the smooth plains of Sendoh's cheeks, dropping on the sheets like the relentless outburst of a pain-ridden sky.

"I'm sorry," Rukawa finally whispered, one hand reaching up to wipe the tears off Sendoh's face.

Sendoh could only grab the man onto him as his tears increased tenfold.

Too many sleepless nights, wishing for a moment where his arms could enfold the young man within his embrace. Too many tears shed, mourning the loss of a love ended before it has begun.

Sendoh wasn't even aware that he was crying quite soundly then, nor was he aware that somehow, they have shifted until he was the one nestled in Rukawa's arms.

"I'm sorry," Rukawa whispered over and over, rocking Sendoh in a pathetic attempt to calm the storm inside the weeping man. "Please forgive me. I'm an ass. I'm sorry, Akira."

They didn't know how long they stayed like that, one man struggling to mend the broken heart of the other. Neither noticed the thin rays of sun escaping through the open slats of Sendoh's blinds, as the sun slowly, but surely rose above the sleepy town of Kanagawa, announcing the arrival of a brand new day.

-----

"Geez. You think they did it already?" Sakuragi grumbled as he reached for Shinri's cereal box. His attempt was thwarted by said girl, who was dumping the box's entire content on her bowl.

"Knowing Kaede-niichan? Hell, no."

"Watch that mouth, kid," Megumi snapped as she sauntered past the two sleepy idiots to get her first of many cups of caffeine for the day.

"Give Akira some more benefit, will you?" Kiyota muttered. He gave Sakuragi a peck on the cheek and Shinri a good-morning-pat on her bouncy head before he plopped down on the table to see what he could eat for breakfast.

Cereal, cereal, burnt bacon and more cereal. Christ, what does this household have other than cereal and abused meat?!

"What the hell are you doing here?" Megumi growled. "I don't remember you being a part of this household."

Kiyota could only point at Sakuragi, who was then currently dozing off on his bowl of cereal.

Kirei entered the kitchen in a rather disheveled silk lingerie with a scowl on her normally-smiling face. "I swear, if that brat Kaede messes this up, I'm gonna-"

"Calm down, nee," Ayako said as she walked past her older sister, aiming right for the last cup of coffee. "Kaede's been hurt enough. Sendoh's been hurt enough. Let them heal in their own pace."

"But if Kaede-"

"Kaede will not mess up, neechan," Miku said softly from the kitchen doorway. "Give him more credit."

Kirei blew off her unruly bangs away from her eyes in annoyance before regarding Miku with a rueful smile. "I believe in our Kaede, Miku. I'm just worried about those two. After that drama last night, who knows how those two will end up."

"Kaede's a big boy now, nee," Ayako said. "I think it's time to let him go."

"Don't you think I know that already?" Kirei snapped.

"If you know it, then do it," Megumi retorted.

"What the hell do you mean by that?!" Kirei asked, her eyes reflecting the glint of a wayward kitchen knife.

"Oh, boy. Medusa alert."

"You think you're so smart, Megumi? Well then, tell me!" Kirei demanded, "Tell me what to do so Kaede would stop hurting?"

"Ayako said it already, Nee. Let him go," Megumi said with a soft smile. Kirei glared at her sister, not too familiar with the soft, pained look the cheeky woman was giving her. "You've always been looking out for us, Neechan, and we love you dearly for that. But sometimes, you hold us too close, you know? You always try so hard to push us towards that one thing we want, thinking that you're trying to push us towards what you think would make us happy, but it only goes to show how much you're holding us close. Too close, sometimes, for comfort."

Ayako walked over to her slumped older sister and hugged her. "We've always understood your almost obsessive way of protecting us and making us happy, which is why we've managed to get past it. We've managed to stand on our own, despite your furious attempts to carry us all on your shoulders. Kaede, though, has always been in the protective warmth of your embrace. We've held him too close, I'm afraid, and because of that he grew up believing that we're enough for him. Now, somebody has managed to crawl into his exclusive world, and he's confused by that. He doesn't know how to deal with it, and he wouldn't know how to deal with it when we're always at his side."

"I think it's time we let Kaede go, Nee," Miku said softly. "Kaede failed to grow with the world because we didn't have enough faith in him. We didn't believe he could do it. We've been there every step of the way, Neechan, that he failed to learn to learn to walk on his own. And when the world went ahead and left him alone, he thought it would be fine, for as long as we're here. He failed to see beyond the world we've unwittingly created for him. But he has to move on, Neechan, and he has to do it on his own."

"I think the reason why Kaede's so scared of falling in love is because he'll be treading a new world without us in it." God bless the voice of reason, Ayako. "He has to know that there's nothing to be afraid of. That the world without his sister's is too bad a place after all."

"Nee, nee, Kirei-neesama, don't worry!" Shinri gave her sister a smile brilliant enough to cast the gloomy clouds away from the kitchen. "Kaede-niichan's strong! Have a little faith in him!"

Kirei could only stare at the women she raised on her own and swallowed the lump in her throat. "Sometimes," she said, voice hoarse from the intensity of her emotions, "sometimes I wonder if I raised you right."

"You did, nee," Megumi said, her cheeky grin a warm blanket on Kirei's weary soul. "You did well with all of us. Even with that screw-up Kaede. He's going to get past this because he's your brother."

"Oh, but looking at you?" Sakuragi butted in, his arrogant tone breaking the tension and unfortunately, the poignant moment, damn him to hell, "I think Kirei-neechan didn't do a very good job."

Megumi gave the grinning moron a hard shove which later found him sprawled across his lover, as the five bitches from hell shared a hearty laugh.

Kiyota smiled. This household /do/ have other crap besides cereal and malformed meat.

Early morning drama, anyone?

* * *

tzu.zu.ku

* * *

Post notes.

Damn. I think I last updated this YEARS ago. Sorry wouldn't make up for the lost time, but here's part one of the next chapter. To all those who held on and never lost faith, my sincerest gratitude to you. Thank you so much for holding on to me, even when I can't hold on to myself anymore.

Would you believe I've forgotten the tiny details of this story? I couldn't even remember Megumi's twin anymore, so I have to scan the previous chapters before I could continue this! Hence, the divided chapter. ;;;

Yeah. Part two soon to come.

Hopefully, it wouldn't take years.

Hope this is enough as a** SenRu Day** present, everyone! Hope to hear from you guys!


End file.
